Play the Game
by klindsay
Summary: During their investigation into the grisly murder of a mysterious loner, Richard Castle vows to show Katherine Beckett how to access her inner child.
1. Intro: Dead On Time

_**Author**__**'**__**s **__**Note**__**: **__Sooo__... __this __is __my __first __attempt __at __fanfiction__. __TV __has __always __been __a __big __part __of __my __life__, __and __mystery__ / __crime __shows __are __one __of __my __favorite __genres__. __Things __can__'__t __get __much __better __than __adorable __nerd__-__extraordinaire__ - __Nathan __Fillion __as __the __wise__-__cracking __sidekick__ (__whoops__, __I __mean__, __partner__) __to __the __gorgeous __Stana __Katic__. __Hope __my __little __tale __does __them __justice__. __Enjoy__!_

_ETA: I've changed the name of this story twice now - this is the final time. It's now "Play the Game" to go along with my naming scheme. (They're all titles of Queen songs)_

* * *

><p><strong>Play the Game<strong>

**Introduction: Dead On Time**

The woman had figured her basement tenant was a little 'off' for quite some time, so she felt justified snooping around while delivering a package to his apartment. It had been sitting in the foyer for several days, and finally, after coming home from one of her late nights, she just wanted it to be out of her way.

After knocking several times and getting no answer, she hesitantly turned her master key in the lock and snuck in. "Helloooo?", she said as she peeked around the newly opened front door. Seemed like normal enough decor for a single man. Futon instead of a couch, cheap flat-pack bookshelves, and a couple of pizza boxes left sticking out of the entirely too small garbage can in the kitchen.

Since it looked like he was still out, she set the battered UPS box on the floor just inside the door, and decided to retreat - her suspicions unfounded. Turning to leave, she noticed something strange through the cracked bedroom door. She wondered why she felt so uneasy while walking slowly over to push into the room just a little bit.

She was still shaking as she dialed 911 on her cell. Her voice quivered ever so slightly when she said, "Hello, I think my tenant has been murdered".

* * *

><p>Katherine Beckett heard a tiny growl escape her lips as she opened her eyes and heard the sound of her cell phone buzzing on the side table. She picked it up and looked at the time - 3:30am.<p>

"Beckett." she muttered into the phone, trying to sound as normal as she could. Only _mostly _listening, she jotted down the address and put herself on auto-pilot. First a shower, willing the steaming water to jolt herself awake, toweling her hair dry, and throwing on some work clothes. Then, knowing he'd ultimately be angry if she didn't call, she pushed the all-too familiar speed-dial button.

* * *

><p>"Castle." Mirroring her own greeting, he answered his phone and she was almost delighted to hear his voice as huskily-tired sounding as hers had been 15 minutes prior.<p>

"I know it's early, but I don't think you'll want to miss this one." Realizing the gravity of the situation, she stifled a smile. She knew the strangeness would be right up his alley, and she could use a little of his off-beat take on things today. On mornings like this she usually regretted her dedication to finishing paperwork before she walked out of the precinct. "You're on the way, so I can pick you up in 20?"

"Yep. It better be good." And then she heard a bit of fumbling as he hit the 'end call' button.

* * *

><p>As she pointed the Crown Vic towards the curb, she saw the figure emerge from the shadows, nodding silently to the doorman while stepping onto the carpet that led to the sidewalk. She noted how boyish he looked as he rubbed to get the remaining sleep out of his left eye, and caught the tail-end of his yawn as he opened the passenger door and plunked down next to her.<p>

She could _almost _hear his characteristic charm working its way through his brain as he said, quieter than usual, "So, what's the dealio sugar?"

He instantly regretted the much too familiar greeting that snuck out through his sleep-deprived haze. "Sorry Beckett. I'm not quite awake yet. I'll be happy to run in and grab us coffee if you stop on the way." A smile danced it's way through his sparkling blue eyes as he countered his crassness with a bout of chivalry.

"Sure." She replied, "I wish the criminals would have the courtesy to wait until I've had a decent night's sleep. I could probably go for a full-on caffeine drip. And don't worry about it, I'm used to being irritated by your pervy comments. This morning you'll just have to imagine my reply, I'm still waking up too." He noticed the smirk she flashed and sat back, knowing he hadn't offended her... much.

"From what I heard, the guy got ambushed in his apartment. Landlady found him... well, most of him, when she tried to deliver his mail." Beckett knew that would get him.


	2. Drowse

_**Author**__**'**__**s **__**Note**__**: **__Thanks __to __everyone __that __read __my __intro__ - __I__'__m __pretty __jazzed __about __writing __again__. __Haven__'__t __done __much __of __it __since __high __school__. __In __commemoration __of __tonight__'__s __new __Castle__ - __here__'__s __Chapter__ 1! __Story __doesn__'__t __fit __into __the __timeline __of __the __show__, __I__'__ve __just __set __it __in __the__ "__Castle__verse__"._

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I __forgot __to __do __this __last __time__, __so __yeah__, __nothing __in __this __story __actually __belongs __to __me__._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Drowse<strong>

Nobody ever called this city quiet by any means, but things were definitely subdued as they exited the cruiser and made their way towards the unassuming brownstone. Beckett heard the hollow echoing of the car doors closing and the sound her heels made on the sidewalk. New York sure knew how to set the tone at a murder scene, she thought dryly. Castle took several quick steps to lift the crime scene tape, so they could walk under it and into the building. She only had time for a quick sideways glance to say a silent 'thank you' before they were back to business.

It almost seemed as though a path had been made for her as she made her way past the police and investigators. "Hey Lanie. Fill me in." She said to the M.E. Her sentence was rote and monotone, and she realized she'd have to snap out of her fog if she wanted to absorb the evidence at hand.

Not much made Castle stop short when arriving at a crime scene. This would be one of the few exceptions. His eyes swept over the room. A man lay just inside the door, his flat glazed eyes staring up at the ceiling. Whoever killed him definitely had some personal issues. He could almost feel the anger that had been leveled at the victim. The body had been hacked apart, pieces still close together, but not even remotely intact. Beckett spoke to Lanie, so he moved in closer to hear the details.

"Well, I'm still trying to work out what 'tools' were used, but I highly doubt the killer liked this guy. Can't tell if there are any defensive wounds and I can't even make out the exact cause of death. It's not exactly my favorite kind of case. Gonna have to wait for a more detailed explanation until after I've had time to work him over in the lab."

Lanie continued, "What I _can _tell you is that there are quite a few deep stab wounds in his torso, which were most likely the cause of death. All of the... " She seemed to be searching for a tactful word for the mayhem, "chopping, seemed to be post-mortem".

"So is there an approximate time of death?" Beckett asked.

Lanie answered, "I'd say he's been here for about a day and a half, give or take. The viscosity of the blood near the stab wounds tells me he's been here a while."

"Okay, we'll have to make do with what we've got." Kate hated these complicated cases. "No sign of forced entry, no evidence of robbery, this'll be a fun one."

* * *

><p>Castle watched as Beckett spoke, and saw she was idly searching the apartment for whatever evidence she could find. An officer came over and handed her a bag with keys and a wallet inside. She took the wallet out and flipped it open. "Ted Deak. 27. There's some stuff in here we can use back at the precinct to dig up more info." She ran her fingers through her hair and tucked an errant strand behind her left ear. She was already frustrated, and they weren't even started yet. She decided to have another short look around to see what she could find.<p>

Castle scanned the apartment. It reminded him of a time back in college when he was still struggling to make ends meet. Definitely a bachelor pad, with signs that the occupant had spent a lot of time eating takeout and watching TV. "Looks like he worked for a bottling company." he said. "There's a delivery shirt slung over the recliner."

"Well, at least it's a place to start." Sometimes Kate was glad to have Castle around. Okay, most of the time she was happy to have her shadow with her. She'd never admit that to _him _though. "We'll have to find out what plant he worked at." She jotted down the brand of beer so they could check into it back at home base.

After a few more minutes, she decided they were done here. The investigators would make sure she got whatever information she had missed. She mentally kicked herself. It was uncharacteristically lazy of her to leave a scene this early, but she just couldn't concentrate. "Find anything else Castle?"

"Nah, pretty standard stuff here. He wasn't incredibly erudite I'd guess. Some books on how to pick up women, lots of man-trash, a couple of video games and stuff at the computer. The guys gonna grab more info from this stuff?" he said as he gestured around at his surroundings.

"Yeah", she answered. "I think we've gotten all we can here."

* * *

><p>She tried to concentrate on the road while they drove back to the 12th. Glancing at her passenger, she saw he looked a little 'zoned out' as well. "Not interesting enough for you Castle?"<p>

"No, it was fine." he replied unconvincingly. Perking up a little he continued. "Actually, quite intriguing. I've been thinking that whoever killed him was really angry. Like, _REALLY _angry. It's got me wondering what this guy was up to."

He'd finally perked up enough so his thoughts were clearer. She seemed off her game today. "y'know," he started, "you said you were tired, but you look just as put-together as you usually do. I kinda like the sleepy look though." His tone had gotten more playful as he tried to nudge her into alertness.

She stopped at a light and looked over at him. "I'm trying to figure out if that was a compliment or a dig. Does 'put-together' mean stuffy, or neat?" The corners of her mouth turned up as she teased him with her halfway self-deprecating inquiry.

"Neither. In fact, I'm kind of offended you think I'd mean either of those." He tried to sound outraged but the familiar banter was anything but. "Of course I mean you look _professional_, Detective."

She felt herself relaxing. His incessant teasing would be a welcome part of her day today. She remembered when it only irked her, but that was short-lived. She had become accustomed to... no, she actually enjoyed their bickering. He kept her on her toes, and not many people could do that to her.

"Well, I guess that's a good thing. _Someone _has to be the professional." She thought about winking at him, but refrained. They'd tossed enough ammo back and forth this morning. Had to save some of it for later. Smiles crept across both of their faces.


	3. She Makes Me

_**Author****'****s ****Note****: **Well, so far so good! Still lots of backspaces and corrections I notice after it's already gone up. Hopefully someone's enjoying it! Again, the story isn't meant to fit into the timeline of the show, I've just set it in the "Castle Universe". Rated "T" for the gory stuff, higher rating may come later._

_**Disclaimer****:** I have absolutely no connection to Castle the show, it's stars, creators, etc. Just love it and the characters ;-)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: She Makes Me<strong>

He wondered how long it would take her to start yelling at him, but sitting in Beckett's chair allowed him the best view of the murder board. She was scribbling furiously and moving the pictures around. He propped his head up with his elbows on the desk and watched her, she was completely engrossed - and so was he.

"So Castle," she started without turning around, "you should just turn your chair around instead of screwing up _my _chair." Beckett had the passing thought that he was staring at her ass, but she knew he actually liked the murder board. Then she mentally kicked herself. Castle made enough innuendo for both of them.

"Busted!" Castle hadn't even noticed Ryan and Esposito arriving, notepads in hand. "Bro, why'd you keep sitting there when you know she'll just kick your ass to the curb?" Javier loved mocking him, and it definitely made him feel like he was part of the team.

"I dunno, maybe I like it when she kicks my ass?" However, his actions betrayed that statement as he lowered the seat back down to Beckett's preferred level and moved to perch himself on the corner of the desk.

She stopped setting up the board to walk over by the boys' workspace, followed closely by her faithful shadow. "What info have you gotten so far guys?" she asked Ryan and Esposito. "Any leads? People to track down? I was pretty lazy this morning, sorry for plopping it in your laps."

"Eh, Just gives us more to do. Besides, it was pretty easy. This guy wasn't exactly a choir boy. He's gotten a few complaints from a co-worker, said he's stalking her and contemplated a restraining order. Never got around to issuing one for whatever reason." Ryan answered.

"Well, it's a place to start I guess... " Beckett picked up the picture of Amie Carnevale that she had just been handed and placed it on the murder board. "It's still too early to try and chat with her, so I may run over to Remy's to grab some food and about 20 cups of coffee."

Castle realized he was starving as well, so he offered, "Shall I walk you over? I could go for a hot meal too."

"Sure. I don't think I'll be the best company, but it's better than eating alone." Kate accepted with a slight eagerness. It had been a long time since she had resorted to eating solo, and today wasn't a day she wanted to sit in silence. She threaded her arm through the arm he offered and they walked towards the elevator.

* * *

><p>"You sure you don't want a bite?" Castle asked Beckett, gesturing at his plate of what could only be considered 'comfort food'. A short stack of chocolate chip pancakes covered in syrup, a small omelet loaded with cheese and what looked like bits of bacon, a couple of sausage links, and last but not least, a cup of hot chocolate almost completely obscured by a mountain of whipped cream.<p>

"No thanks." She cracked an actual real-life smile for the first time that day. She finished off her english muffin and wondered why she'd ordered something so small. "How can you eat that? Do you work out ten times a day? That can't _possibly_ be good for you." Yeah, she was a little envious of his meal choice, but it wouldn't have fit in with her mood.

"Of course it is." He said incredulously petulant. "It's breakfast. I wish every meal had whipped cream as a component." he winked as he stuck his index finger into the topping and eagerly licked it off. On a whim, he got a bit more, and touched Kate's nose. She gave him a fake stern stare and then wiped it off with her thumb. She managed to eat the tiny amount she had pulled off the tip of her nose, and he was happy she seemed to be cheering up.

* * *

><p>He felt himself brace with a somewhat sharp intake of breath as he contemplated his next sentence. "Soooooo... You don't seem yourself today Ms. Ass-Kicking Detective. Anything I can do to help? I don't think the rush from that minuscule amount of sugary goodness is going to last long." He arched an eyebrow to punctuate the devilish tone of his words.<p>

"I... I don't know Castle. I stayed a little later last night finishing up paperwork, but I was still out by ten. When I got home, I just couldn't get to sleep. By the time the call came in this morning I was already a wreck, so I'm just trying to hold it together and hope that I can perk up a bit to get through the day." She offered a weak smile, but she knew he could see through it. It was a feeble attempt to bring a little levity to her exhaustion.

"Anything you want to talk about?" He had stopped chewing long enough to ask, but comically, he hadn't swallowed, and ended up filtering his question through a mess of pancake and syrup. He really did look like a little boy sometimes. It was part of his charm, and she knew very well how that charm worked in his favor.

She thought about answering with one of her standard 'non-answers', but relented and said: "I'm filled with ennui today Mr. Writer Boy." She placed her hand on her forehead to feign a withering wistfulness and heard Castle chuckle ever so slightly. It was completely true, but somehow saying it dramatically made her feel a little better.

His eyes lit up immediately as his brain started percolating. Rubbing his hands together, he proclaimed, "I have just the thing for that. C'mon." He tossed down an obscene amount of money, grabbed her hand, and bolted for the door. She noticed he was furiously sending a text to Esposito and Ryan - she was sure that meant they would be pawning off their work today to do something 'Castle-style'. She was still contemplating how she felt about that as he flagged down the taxi.

* * *

><p><em>I've started to concentrate more on Castle and Beckett, but we'll get back to the murder soon enough. She was a little mopey and I wanted to cheer her up. Plus I could use a little bit of Castle myself today, so I'm living vicariously through them<em>. ;-)

_Also, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I think the next part would have made this too long. Seemed like a good stopping point. I already have half of the next chapter written, let's see if I can flesh it out in the next couple of days. _

_Love you guys and I'd **love** to hear what you think! _


	4. Let Me Entertain You

_**Author****'****s****Note****: **I'm still chugging along! Hubby got me a Tablet PC so I've been away from my desktop - upon which I write. Had this next part set up already, just had to get it down on virtual "paper". Again, story doesn't fit into the timeline of the show, I've just set it in the "Castle Universe". Rated "T" for the gory stuff, higher rating may come later._

_**Disclaimer****:** I have absolutely no connection to Castle the show, it's stars, creators, etc. I just love it and the characters ;-)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Let Me Entertain You<strong>

They reached the street outside the precinct and Castle hailed a cab. He opened the door and gestured for Kate to jump in, as he said to the driver, "Pier 25 please".

She recognized the general area as part of the Hudson River Park. It had been renovated over the last ten years or so, but she had no idea what was built at that part of the expansive park area, or what there was to do. She gave Castle a quizzical glance, but he stoically looked forward. His eyes were still dancing with delight, but it seemed as though he was deliberately avoiding her stare so he wouldn't break down and give his secret away.

As if hearing her thoughts, he said softly, "Oh no Beckett. You'll just have to wait and see."

Damn. How did he manage that trickery? Nobody ever read her as well as he had. It was maddening.

* * *

><p>They pulled into a small parking area where Castle got out, ran around the car, opened the door for Beckett and then handed the driver some money. As usual, he declined his change which put a large smile on the cabbie's face. It was such an off-handed thing for him to do, but generosity was something in his character, and it made people happy.<p>

She could see people walking along the waterside pathways, stopping along the railing to watch the river. They walked around the streetside building and the first thing she spied was a large children's park. She heard the gleeful laughter and humming of the children playing and brightened a little. "Okay Castle, I'm a little too old to push you down the curly slide."

"Don't be silly. There's other stuff here. Just wait til we get past the park. You'll see." he replied.

Just as he promised, there it was, just beyond the signs proclaiming GOLF and SNACKS - a putt putt course. "Really? It has to be the mini-golf, because I don't think we're headed for the sand volleyball courts." She saw those just beyond the course.

"Yup. Alexis and I were here a couple of months ago for a historic boat show, and we didn't have time to get in a round of golf. I've been meaning to bring her back, but it struck me that today would be perfect, and I'm sure Alexis won't mind that I brought you instead." He ushered her to the entrance and paid the fee.

"You're paying? I'll owe you five bucks now." Kate protested.

"Well, I figured we could even things out with a little wager." He proposed, "How about the loser has to buy ice cream for both of us at the end of the round?" He gestured at the snack area where they sold Good Humor ice cream and various sugary drinks.

"Deal." She said. She never _could_ turn down a wager with her favorite author.

* * *

><p>He was thrilled to see that she had cheered up quite a bit since arriving. Anytime he got to see her flash a quick smile or tease him in their continual 'battle of the sexes' he got a case of the warm fuzzies.<p>

The attendant explained that the purple handled putters were for tall adults, and they should use those, so he took one for himself and handed her one of the same color. They picked up a couple of balls, a scorecard and a mini-pencil apiece and headed for hole #1.

There were a few people playing on this bright end-of-summer day, but not many. It made for a quiet - yet not solitary experience. They played slowly through the first few holes, jotting down their 2s and 3s and they discussed how the scores might come out quite even.

They hit the 11th hole and things got a little harder. The course had more twists and turns, sloped greens, water hazards, and sand traps. Kate found out that if you hit your ball into the water on one hole it set your ball closer to the green than if you played it 'safe' and used the little bridge. She loved that her unintentional good fortune made Castle grumble as they moved onward.

Winding towards the end of the 18-holes, they wandered through the stone covered 'caveman' tunnel. There was an opening halfway through so they stopped to enjoy the view of the river and the downtown buildings at the far end of the miles of park area.

He looked down at Beckett and asked, "so are you enjoying your impromptu day off?"

Surprisingly, she nudged his shoulder with hers and said, "Yeah, just what the doctor ordered." Then she reached up to muss his eternally perfect hair and bolted away - fully expecting his retaliation.

* * *

><p>She unwrapped the toasted almond bar while Castle finished paying. He winked at her mischievously as he started to eat his triple fudge brownie cone. "I would've had you if the wind hadn't picked up on the 17th."<p>

"Dream on. I'd beaten you by the 14th and you know it." She teased as they walked back along the pier towards the streets of Tribeca. "This was fun Castle. I really needed to play hookie."

"Not a problem... In fact, we should do this more often." His eyes darkened slightly as he continued, "Alexis will be going off to school soon and I won't have an excuse to do stuff like this anymore." He snuck a look at her that almost made her feel sorry for him until he added, "Plus you have to give me a shot at winning."

She groaned playfully. "You're just saying that because the girls you date would _never_ do something like this with you."

"That's definitely true. Maybe I need to start dating a different kind of girl." He raised an eyebrow and leered at her, getting a swat from her empty ice cream wrapper in return. Sheepishly he continued, "Okay, okay, but you can't blame me for trying. Tell you what - I know about a gazillion fun things to do in Manhattan. Any time you want, I'll whisk you off to try something new."

Against her better judgement she nodded yes to his offer, seeing that his eyes brightened at her assent. She didn't know why she agreed, perhaps just a moment of weakness. She felt herself sigh as they dumped their trash and flagged down a taxi so they could get back to work.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was spent drinking coffee and sorting through the data Ryan and Esposito compiled while Castle and Beckett were out. Mr. Deak was a fairly typical loner, except for the emerging reports of his run-ins with Ms. Carnevale. She had been called and they were expecting her arrival at some point that afternoon.<p>

Detective Ryan flipped through his notebook while he added some details to the story. "Having spoken to several of their co-workers, we've gotten some interesting information. Seems that he was smitten with her for quite some time, and she even went out with him on several occasions, but she apparently has an 'on and off' relationship with a guy who works at a nightclub downtown."

"We've gotten statements from a few other people, but we may want to call a few of them in for more questioning. We're hoping to get the boyfriend's name when Amie makes it in to chat with us." Esposito added. "There's still nobody jumping out at us as a clear suspect. I mean, that kind of anger has to come from somewhere, and I haven't seen anything like it from anybody yet."

Amie Carnivale finally arrived near the end of the day. She was shown to the interrogation room while Beckett and Castle started to make their way over.

"I bet she'd never go mini-golfing with you." Beckett whispered.

Castle replied, "You can say that again. I haven't seen that much blonde hair and cleavage since those actresses were hounding me for the Nikki Heat role."

They shut the door and sat down at the table. The smell of drug store cosmetics and perfume wafted through the air in the small room as they opened folders and prepared to chat with her.

"So Ms. Carnivale," Beckett started. "how well did you know Ted Deak?"

She seemed nervous, but most people did while being questioned by the police. "I worked with him for a few years. We were... umm.. work-friends?" She said with a questioning lilt, "...and he asked me out a lot. I feel bad because I knew he liked me and I didn't tell him it'd never go anywhere. I even went out with him a couple of times when I didn't have anything to do. He was nice, just not my type, y'know?"

"After we partied a few nights in a row, I guess he kinda assumed we were dating and he got really pushy with me. I found him on my doorstep one night and we got into a fight. Nothing big, it was just past the point where I shoulda been honest with him, and I couldn't do it. I ended up calling a cop and talked about a restraining order, but I never really meant to get one. It just kinda scared him off. After that we didn't talk much."

She glanced down at her hands while she talked, "I work the front desk at the plant, so I'd see him a couple of times a day. I could tell he was angry and hurt, especially the day the guy I usually see came to pick me up. And now he's dead... It's just, y'know, surreal or somethin'"

Rick watched as Beckett took her notes and halfway listened to the conversation past that point. It was obvious to him that she wasn't a real suspect, but there was something about her story that bothered him. He couldn't quite put a finger on it, but he just let it rattle around a little. Usually that led to something, crackpot theory or otherwise.

The girl left details about her boyfriend, and her whereabouts the night of the murder, and they let her go. "I don't think she's going anywhere, and we've gotten everything we can for the moment." Kate ruminated as she walked towards her desk.

* * *

><p>With newly updated bullet points and some additional names on the murder board, Kate decided to call it a night. She shuffled paperwork and arranged it neatly in appropriate folders.<p>

Rick knew by her actions that she was finishing things up. He wasn't ready to rush home, so he blurted, "Wanna grab some dinner? We can go to the Old Haunt... I know the owner and I bet I can get some free grub." He hastily called over to the other two detectives, "Ryan, Esposito, you're more than welcome to join us."

She pondered her choices while the other detectives begged off. They both had dates with their respective girlfriends. "I suppose I could grab a quick bite. There's not much in my fridge and I'm too tired to stop for groceries. I'd have probably just crawled into bed, but I should really have some dinner first."

He smiled a little too much, but he couldn't help it. "Awesome. Finish up and I'll get our things together. Meet me at the elevators?" Her head dipped slightly in agreement and he was off to grab their coats.


	5. The Night Comes Down

_**_**Author****'****s ****Note****: **_**_For some reason, even though I have this story all mapped out, this chapter just didn't want to get written. I'm hoping it's not too OOC or too cheesy. Please feel free to berate me by leaving a review. _Again, story doesn't fit into the timeline of the show, I've just set it in the "Castle Universe". Rated "T" for the gory stuff, higher rating may come later._

_btw - happy Castle Monday!_

_**Disclaimer****:** I have absolutely no connection to Castle the show, it's stars, creators, etc. I just love it and the characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Night Comes Down<strong>

"Hey Beckett - guess what..." The idea struck him as soon as they sat down in his regular booth. "This'll be the third meal we've had together today." His eyebrow arched in that familiar way as he pointed out how much time they'd spent together that day.

She tilted her head. "Are you really counting the ice cream as a meal? You are such a child."

He looked a little embarrassed, but continued, "Did you eat something else for lunch? I didn't think so." He didn't let her answer by comically continuing his sentence without breaking. "Right? Right? Right?"

She shook her head ruefully and watched as her sandwich was placed down in front of her. "I hate you a little, you know that? Although I am insanely hungry. And don't repeat this, but I had a nice time today."

Almost regretting her admission, she realized it was worth it as she looked at him, seeing him completely still and slightly astounded. She picked up one of her potato chips and popped it into his gaping mouth. His mouth clamped down and he smiled while chewing it loudly. "If we were normal people, today would have been considered a date." He ended the sentence with a quick wink.

She picked up another chip and this time threw it at him. "Ain't happening Writer Boy."

* * *

><p>They finished dinner while making comfortable chit-chat. "Lemme call my car service so we can get a ride home. I don't feel like flagging down another taxi." She watched him dial his smart phone while she dabbed the sides of her mouth with her napkin. It <em>had <em>been a good day, just what she needed.

The understated sedan pulled up curbside, and Castle opened the door to let Beckett duck in first. He went around to the far side, and hopped in. "Let's get Detective Beckett home so she can pass out." He leaned forward to direct the driver, and then sat back to settle in the comfy bench seat. "I'm really glad you enjoyed yourself today. I feel like you're gonna work yourself to death some days." he said to her softly.

She was sitting with her head tilted back - eyes closed - against the padded headrest, ready to drift off. "Well, I'm really glad you hijacked me. As tired as I am, I know I'll be energized to work this case in the morning."

"I was thinking about that receptionist a bit, she seems a little hinky to me. D'you think there's more to her story?" Castle always enjoyed brainstorming with the team at the 12th. Especially Beckett. She was so sharp, and quick to pick up on the little details. He sometimes felt like their minds were eerily linked, and it was something he encountered very rarely. She was his equal in so many ways.

She replied without opening her eyes, "Definitely. I figured I'd concentrate on her and her 'boyfriend' first, see if anything jumps out at me. Worth digging deeper for sure." Her sentence ended with a quick stifled yawn. "Ugh. Sorry 'bout that. I'm really glad we won't get woken up early tomorrow. Can't wait to sleep a full night." She meant it, but part of her didn't want this day to end. To her endless embarrassment, before she'd known Castle in person, she fantasized about him a bit. Sure, he had that whole 'playboy' image, but there was something that told her he'd be fun to be around, and today hammered that notion home. "Since you have the driver to take you home, you want to come up and have a beer with me, to finish off the day?"

"Are you trying to seduce me Ms. Beckett?" His imitation of Dustin Hoffman from 'The Graduate' was over the top, and it made Kate chuckle.

"You wish." She scrunched her mouth as she replied to his comically suggestive comment. "Something tells me I wouldn't have to try very hard. However, I'm not doing anything of the sort. I wanted to show my gratitude for making me a happy camper today." She swatted his arm after she lifted her head up to admonish him. "It's still early yet - and I'd like to stay up just a little longer so I'm not up before the crack of dawn."

"Well if you put it that way, I'd be happy to come up for a minute." He had a nonchalant tone, but below the surface, he felt excited that she asked him up. "You could have put it any way you wanted to. I had a great day too, I don't mind stretching it out a little."

* * *

><p>The car pulled up outside Kate's building and they made their way up to her apartment. "I hope you like dark beers, it's all I've got." she said as she got out two cold bottles and brought them over to the couch. He'd already gotten comfortable, putting his feet up on the coffee table.<p>

"I'm not terribly picky, although I stop short at the cans of cheap beer I remember buying when I was on a budget." He opened one of the bottles and handed it to Beckett, then he took the other for himself. "Actually, even after the first book dropped and I had a few sheckles, I was afraid to buy better booze. Figured my buddies would end up sponging off me more often, which ultimately happened anyway." he chuckled. "There was this one brand, it came in a little barrel shaped bottle with a really big mouth. Super cheap. We nicknamed it 'snake piss'."

She remembered a similar experience, "Our go-to was this beer we called 'the Beast'. It had the word 'best' in the name I think, and we drunkenly mispronounced it one night. The name just stuck. Of course, half of my friends wouldn't be caught DEAD drinking beer. They liked all these girly frozen things - way too sweet for me." It was nice to think about her good memories from college. So much of her time there was spent buried in her books, ducking and checking from reality. Throwing back a few with her friends was a luxury she rarely indulged in, and never to the point of drunkenness.

They nursed their beers while they continued to reminisce about their checkered pasts. She chided him about his age when he mentioned taking a date to see Stevie Ray Vaughan and Double Trouble on New Years' Eve during his Freshman year. Defending himself vehemently, he said, "I'm not old. I prefer to think of myself as 'well aged'.", and proceeded to bonk her on the arm with one of her throw pillows. "Besides, Stevie was ageless. I bet you went to Spice Girls' concerts."

She blushed behind the pillow she grabbed from him, afraid to admit she'd seen them several times. "I was more into Sarah McLachlan and The Barenaked Ladies." she told him instead.

He ruminated on her choices. "Sounds about right.", he replied. He noticed he'd finished off his drink, so he walked over to the fridge and asked, "Feel like another one?"

"Sure, I can do one more." She took the opened bottle from him, and noticed he settled down just a little closer to her this time. She folded her legs up underneath her and hugged the pillow to her chest as she sipped her newly acquired ice cold beer. He turned and put his elbow on the back of the couch so they were almost facing each other. His other hand pulled one leg up to the cushion edge and then held it there. Kate knew this should be easy, chatting about nonsense with her de facto partner, but it was becoming more difficult as it became more intimate.

"We should do this more often." He said, uncannily echoing her thoughts. "We spend so much time together, but we never really just sit down and chat."

"It's... interesting any time we talk Castle. I feel like I know you and then *WHAM* you tell me something surprising about yourself." They continued talking through several more rounds of alcohol, and soon she realized they both sounded rather inebriated.

Beckett relaxed into the cushions as she looked over at him and her eyes fluttered. Rick's pulse raced at the flirty look. Did she mean to look at him that way? He told himself to wise up - they were just partners, sharing memories at the end of a long day. "I should go. The car's been waiting for a couple of hours now."

She gave him a pouty look as she reached out to touch his hand. "I expected more inappropriate comments Castle! You disappoint me!" She stopped short when she felt the electricity under her fingers. But she couldn't break contact. Looking at their hands, she traced a line from his wrist down to the tip of a finger, then back up again. He made a tiny groan in the back of his throat, so quietly that she almost didn't hear it.

He knew he had to leave before something happened. When or if they decide to deepen their relationship, the actions shouldn't be tainted with a haze of drunkenness. "I think we've both had a little too much to drink." He stood up and lifted her feet up on the couch where he had been sitting. "G'nite Kate."

She watched as he walked out, gave her a little wave, and shut the door behind him. Had she really made the womanizing Richard Castle uncomfortable? More importantly, had she crossed her own 'line in the sand'? She figured it was too late and she was too tired to decide either of those issues, so she got up, locked the door and went off to bed. She was asleep before she could delve back into thought.

Castle walked out to the curb and lightly rapped on the window of the car he'd called as transportation that evening. The door unlocked and he stumbled in. "Sorry 'bout the delay. I'm ready to get back to the loft." He hoped his driver didn't notice the catch in his voice. Looking down at the hand Beckett had so casually stroked, he felt himself shiver. What a dork! She'd just barely touched him and it was all he could think about. Just a little bit later, that same touch put a smile on his face as his head touched the pillow and he fell asleep.

_**Author's Note:** Again, thanks for reading. I wanted to take this opportunity to let you know how nice it feels to see people adding my story to their alert lists. I hope you're enjoying it. I know the story's name doesn't make total sense yet - but I'm getting there._


	6. Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

_**Author****'****s ****Note****: **I put a little reference to one of my favorite 'Weekend' characters in this chapter. If you find it, I hope it gives you a chuckle. I apologise for the diminutive length of this chapter - see the note at the end for more details. ;-)_

_**Disclaimer****: **I **do** happen to own a Castle standee, but otherwise, nothing about the show is mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** 5: ****Good ****Old ****Fashioned ****Lover ****Boy**

_She gave him a pouty look as she reached out to touch his hand. "I expected more inappropriate comments Castle! You disappoint me!" She stopped short when she felt the electricity under her fingers. But she couldn't break contact. Looking at their hands, she traced a line from his wrist down to the tip of a finger, then back up again. He made a tiny groan in the back of his throat, so quiet that she almost didn't hear it._

_She leaned over further, and ran her hand up his arm, landing near his jawline. She could feel his pulse quicken under her fingers. Cupping her hand around the back of his neck, she pulled him closer to her. Just as she felt her lips on his, she whispered, "I hope this doesn't disappoint you Rick." His lips were warm and soft against hers as they kissed sweetly, pulling away after a few seconds so they could see each other's reaction. Kate wanted more, so she..._

The sound of her alarm cut a harsh path through her dream. She was hardly ever woken by the sharp buzzing, her internal clock was trained to wake her at 5:50am, but she always set the alarm just in case. This was one of the rare days she was both happy **and **sad to have the additional backup. She wanted to close her eyes again, to continue the lethargic fantasy, but knew it was time to get up. She wandered towards the bathroom to get ready for work, surprised at how refreshed she actually felt.

* * *

><p>As Detective Beckett strode towards her desk, Espositio felt a nudge in his ribs. "Does Beckett look a little distracted this morning?" Kevin Ryan whispered to his partner. He looked up to see that she was biting the corner of her lip and staring into the distance. Both of the male detectives straightened up to greet her.<p>

"Hey boss!" Ryan pronounced cheerfully while Javier Esposito gave her a slight nod. "So are we doing some more recon on the blonde desk jockey and her man-slave today?" Kevin asked her, tapping the receptionist's picture.

She roused herself from her reverie and responded, "Yup. I think they deserve a little more scrutiny. I mean, I get that she was nervous in the interrogation room, but her responses were just a little too shaky for me. Let's see if we can get in touch with the boyfriend this morning. Maybe call him in to see if his story jives with hers. We also need to get out to that bottling plant and see who else we can talk to."

* * *

><p><em>Beckett relaxed into the cushions as she looked over at him and her eyes fluttered. Rick's pulse raced at the flirty look. Did she mean to look at him that way? He told himself to wise up - they were just partners, sharing memories at the end of a long day. "I should go. The car's been waiting for a couple of hours now."<em>

_Her lips pursed in a smirky pout as she reached out to touch his hand. "I expected more inappropriate comments Castle! You disappoint me!" She continued to trace a line from his wrist down to the tip of a finger, then back up again. He made a tiny groan in the back of his throat, and wondered if she could hear it._

_He placed his hand over hers and pulled her nearer. He was close enough to feel her breath on his cheek while he softly announced, "You're playing with fire, Detective." As their mouths finally converged, he hungrily pressed against her, tasting a vague hint of sweetness on her lips. She met his kiss with intensity and groaned faintly at the back of her throat. He touched her slightly parted lips with the tip of his tongue and..._

His eyes shot open with the realization that this couldn't possibly be real. Unfortunately, he was correct in that assumption. He tilted the phone on his side table up so he could read the time. 6:22am. He could hear the voices of his mother and daughter bouncing off the hard surfaces in the open kitchen area and it spurred him to get up and dressed. Breakfast was his favorite meal of the day, but he had a sneaking suspicion it'd taste a little bland on this particular morning.

* * *

><p>Beckett heard Castle's footsteps approach as she smells the heavenly scent of freshly brewed coffee. Without turning, she says, "Hey Castle. Glad to see you're on time today."<p>

"On time? I don't get paid for my theorycrafting... I figure you guys are lucky I come in at all." He regretted the phrasing as soon as it left his mouth. He left himself wide open for a barrage of comebacks. They took a few minutes to berate him before deciding to concentrate on the case laid out on the murder board.

Espositio hung up the phone he had been cradling at his ear. "I just finished talking to this odd guy named Stefon. He said that Amie's bouncer friend works at - and I quote - 'New York's hottest nightclub: Slyce'. Maybe Ryan and I can take a run down there and talk to the owner, see if we can track down this guy?"

"Odd, I've never heard of it." Castle mused. He chuckled to himself as he continued, "Probably one of those little underground clubs where you have to make a face at the door to get in."

Ryan tapped his badge as he walked away, "Well, I'll show 'em **something **at the door, but they better just let us in."

Detective Beckett grabbed the light blazer from the back of her chair as she stood up, "Let's go see what's up at the beer plant Castle." He jumped up and sprinted towards the elevator, just barely catching up to her as the doors opened.

"Maybe they give out free samples." Castle wondered if she got the sly reference to their activities the night before. A quick glance in her direction and seeing a tinge of red in her cheeks, he knew that she had.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>**'****s ****Note****: **I have more to post, but it's not fully fleshed out yet. I thought it'd been too long, so I decided to post the first part of this chapter as part 6. Hopefully I can have the next two parts up by next Monday. Stay tuned!_


	7. Flick of the Wrist

_**Author****'****s ****Note****:** I really wanted to leave this stuff in the last chapter, but it just wouldn't come together in time. I managed to work through the 'pain' today and wrote a little more about the actual murder case. I'm already halfway into the next part, but it's way more fun. See ya on the flip side! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer****:** Castle is an awesome show, but I have absolutely nothing to do with it. I however, lay claim to a vivid imagination dealing with it's star._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** 6: ****Flick ****of ****the ****Wrist**

They arrived at the bottling plant and pulled into the small parking lot. The building consisted of a tiny concrete enclosure that sat in front of a huge warehouse and loading dock. The plate glass window offered an unobstructed view of the front desk, where Amie Carnivale sat, behind a glossy monitor while wearing a headset. Castle held the door while Kate strode inside. Amie immediately perked up, "Oh, hello Detective. Have you heard anything new?" She still appeared somber, but definitely jittery upon seeing their arrival.

"Nothing jumping out at us so far Ms. Carnivale. Would it be alright for us to meet with your boss?" Kate asked the Barbie look-a-like.

Amie pressed buttons on the phone while she answered the detective, "Sure, lemme give him a head's up and he'll probably come out to meet you." After getting confirmation from her boss, she invited Beckett and Castle to sit in the lobby to wait for him.

* * *

><p>"Neal Clayton, let's go back to my office." The average looking man said as he shook each of their hands in turn. He was the epitome of 'middle management'. He wore a suit like it was a skin that didn't belong to him, and his slightly balding head sat a few inches shorter than either of his visitors. He escorted them through the hallway in back of the reception area to his unassuming office and showed them to the seats opposite his desk. The whole room looked like a throwback to the 60s. It was filled with metal chairs, a desk complete with white Formica top, fake wood paneling on the walls, and even stacks of well-worn binders nestled together in deteriorating bookshelves.<p>

Their conversation was fairly nondescript. They asked him questions about his employees, who interacted the most with Mr. Deak, what the atmosphere was like around the plant, and even some surreptitious questions regarding Ms. Carnivale's relationship with him and her on again, off again boyfriend.

He seemed forthcoming enough, answering in a steady, conscious manner. He mentioned having seen Amie and her two 'friends' together in the lobby a few times, jokingly comparing them to Jim, Pam and Roy from "The Office". Going on to describe Ted Deak as a 'quiet', hard-working man caught neither of them by surprise. Neal was even kind enough to give them copies of Mr. Deak's progress reports, detailing his work habits and progress from warehouse stocking to driver.

Beckett looked over at her partner and got a silent confirmation that they'd gotten about all they could from the man behind the battered desk, they said their polite goodbyes, shook hands, and left the office. As they exited into the parking area, they waved a polite goodbye to the receptionist, who still looked slightly flustered, and turned towards the Crown Vic.

* * *

><p>"So, any ideas yet Castle?" Beckett felt like she was stalled until they got more info from the other two detectives, and hoped Castle had some new insight.<p>

He quipped, "You mean _other_ than the fact that Neal Clayton **and** Amie Carnivale **both** know more than they're saying? Not so much." He shot her a sideways smile that looked to be on the wry side, while crinkling his eyes.

"Yeah, that's how I feel too." she responded. Kate was pretty sure this wasn't going to be an easy one to solve, but at least they were both on the same wavelength.

They arrived back at the station a little under an hour later. The industrial part of town where warehouses like the bottling plant were located wasn't exactly in their backyard. Castle looked down at his watch and saw that it was well after noon and knew she hadn't eaten since the bearclaw he'd gotten her for breakfast. "Shall I run get us a late lunch? Chinese maybe?"

"Sure, make sure to get enough for the boys too. I'm sure they're back by now and they'll eat anything." Beckett unfolded her long legs to step out of the drivers' seat and made her way towards the front steps of the brick facade building. She heard Castle saying something about extra fortune cookies as she stepped inside the precinct.

* * *

><p>The smell of hot, fresh Asian cuisine preceded him into the bullpen. As he stepped off the elevator, he wove his way through the bustle of detectives and officers and set the bags of food down on the desk between the rest of his team. They continued to discuss the case as they picked out the container meant for them from the pile of cardboard 'pagodas'. Castle dug in to his carton using the wooden chopsticks and slurped up the end of a particularly long noodle. "So guys, did you get anything interesting from the people down at 'Slyce'?" he asked of the pair of male detectives.<p>

"Yeah, we were just telling Beckett that we got some info on the man-hunk boyfriend of Ms. Carnivale. His name is Rod Cudworth. He's 23 years old, he's got a record of petty crimes, and he's known around the club as the guy who - and I quote - 'gets things done'." Detective Ryan read the statistics from his flip book while Esposito nodded and chewed a huge bite of Kung Pao Chicken. "He 'conveniently' has a few days off, but he's scheduled to be back at work tomorrow night. We'll keep trying to track him down. We got an address but so far no luck there. Super let us in, and there's nothing out of the ordinary. No warrant yet, so we just had a looksee from the doorway."

"One of the waitresses at the club mentioned that Rod was angry about his 'girl' going on a psuedo date with the vic. From what she gathered, Amie and Rod were prone to breakups, and she used our vic as a bargaining tool to make Mr. Musclehead jealous." Esposito used the colorful nickname to embellish the facts about their suspect. He could always be counted on to add something to lighten the mood and make things a little more jovial.

Kate popped a bite of food in her mouth and announced, "Okay, looks like some decent intel. I'll check in with Lanie to see if she found anything else. Maybe we can get something from her that will move us into warrant territory with one of these suspects." After that statement, the conversation turned more chit-chatty as they all finished their meals.

* * *

><p>"Hey Girl." Lanie called to Kate as she entered the exam room. "I got some interesting details from your drawn and quartered murder victim here." She gestured towards the sheet-covered body laying on her table. "He was most likely hacked apart with an axe, probably one from a stairwell in his building. You may want to go back and find out if there's an emergency box that's been broken into. Also, the stab wound here..." she pointed at a gash just below the sternum, deep enough to see rib bones "was probably the fatal blow. A few of these wounds were made quite a while before the deepest ones, so if I had to guess, I'd say he may have been in shock - woke up - and then got attacked again. The killer probably thought he was already dead. Path from the largest laceration follows a downward trajectory, so he was already well underneath whoever killed him by that point. Hard for me to get much descriptive info about our perp unfortunately."<p>

"The separations made with the axe weren't made with hacking strokes, they're clean, so I assume whoever made those cuts was strong. Probably looking at a male, but I'm not one to stereotype." She winked at her friend, injecting some humor into the morbidity of the setting.

Beckett considered the intelligence she'd just been given. "Well, that helps quite a bit. Not specifically, but overall. I was too out of it yesterday to gather the materials I should have... sorry you ended up doing some of my footwork."

Lanie reached over to rub Kate's shoulder, "No worries. It's all stuff I would've gathered doing my standard autopsy anyway. Meanwhile, I heard you spent the day with Castle... anything interesting happen?"

"He could see I was in a 'mood' so he took me mini-golfing. It was fun actually. He offered to cheer me up whenever I need it, and before I thought it over thouroghly I ended up saying I'd take him up on it." Beckett confided in her friend. "We ended up having a few beers at my place and I think I may have flirted a little more than usual last night. I was a little shocked when he was the one to pull away and leave early. Had an... ummm... a racy dream about him just before I woke up this morning."

Lanie could tell Kate was flustered by the dream due to the stammering in her much-lacking description. She decided (for once) not to push. The detective looked embarrassed enough. Besides, if anything happened, Javi would fill her in. She made a mental note to text him as soon as she was alone, to let him know he should keep an eye out. "Nothing wrong with a little fantasy here or there, especially when it's about Writer-boy. I've had a couple of them myself." she finished as she winked.

Kate regained the little bit of composure she'd lost while talking about Richard Castle. She still wondered how he had that effect on her, without even being nearby. She felt the blush leaving her cheeks, and decided to excuse herself. She said goodbye, gave Lanie a smile, walked purposefully to the elevators, and pushed the button to her floor a little too firmly. A last little wave and the doors shut. Without noticing, she rode up several floors with just a vestige of a satisfied smile.

Lanie was already typing furiously on her cell. She knew her man would tag-team the hell out of this Castle / Beckett situation with her.

* * *

><p><em>I don't normally ask, but if you feel so inclined, hit the link below and let me know what you think?<em>


	8. Now I'm Here

_**Author****'****s ****Note****:** This was much easier to write than the last chapter, but I had to slog through the 'professional' part before the 'playdate'. Please enjoy this double-sized installment!_

_ETA: I reworked Castle's story, hoping it's better now._

_**Disclaimer****:** Castle is not mine in the least. I just watch it every Monday night along with all of you guys._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** 7: ****Now ****I****'****m ****Here**

Beckett had made her way back to her desk. They continued to compile evidence for the murder board and paperwork was being completed.

Castle was startled when his cell buzzed. He saw 'Alexis' and answered it immediately. "Hey sweetie. What's up?" He turned partially away so he wouldn't bother Beckett, and listened to his daughter speak.

Beckett watched as Castle sat rapt in the discussion with the junior member of his family. She heard an "Mmmhmm", and "Okay, yes" before he stood up and walked to the breakroom. She was struck by a quick pang of concern, recognizing the look on her partner's face as his standard 'worried father' look.

She feigned ignorance as the writer walked back to his seat next to her desk. He sat quietly for a moment, until she broke the silence. "Is everything okay with Alexis?" she asked.

He looked at her, but took a pause, as if he was thinking how he should respond. "Beckett? I know I _just _made my offer to do fun things with you yesterday, but do you feel like taking me up on it tonight?" He almost didn't take a breath - he didn't want her to say no yet. "You'd be doing me a huge favor. Mother is on a recruitment tour with some teachers she hired for the new school and Alexis definitely needs a woman's advice. I told her I'd be home for some father / daughter bonding, but I could really use some backup. Boy troubles apparently."

He could see she was trying to decide and he wished it wasn't such a hard choice for her. "It's okay, I shouldn't have pushed you. We spent the whole day together yesterday and I'm sure you've had enough of me." He tried to make it easy for her by letting her have the out. He even managed a somewhat believable smile.

"No, it's okay. I know as her father you can't help Alexis through everything. I was just trying to decide how late I could stay up tonight. I should be okay though. What's on the agenda?" She lied, she was actually wondering if she should beg off, but she caved. Knowing she'd have a good time and being able to help Alexis sealed the deal.

"I'll take care of things on my end. Is it okay if I leave now? Just bring some comfortable clothes over to the loft, y'know, yoga pants or something? I'll take care of the rest." He finally relaxed. He knew she'd waffled, but seeing her make the decision to hang out with them made him happy. "I promise, no alcohol tonight." He couldn't resist getting in one last tease. Winking evilly, he stood up and sauntered out of sight.

* * *

><p>Beckett turned back to her desk and continued to shuffle her papers for another half hour or so. She knows it's just busywork at this point. She has absolutely no focus and no desire to continue sitting there. "Guys, I'm gonna take off. Pit stop to talk to Lanie, then I'm out for the night. Cell will be on if anything comes up, okay?"<p>

She saw the nods and waves from Ryan and Esposito, so she threw her blazer over her shoulder and made her way to Lanie's 'sanctuary'.

"Hiya Lanie." She said as she breezed into Lanie's frigid lair. "Got a few minutes to chat?"

The M.E. peeled off her gloves and walked over to her desk to meet Kate halfway inside the room. "Of course. Anytime you need to talk I'm here." She could see that her friend, the big, tough, hardened NYC detective - could use an ear.

"Well, you know I spent the day with Castle yesterday...", She started, "but now I'm going over to his loft tonight. Do you think it's too soon? I mean, I just woke up this morning to a rather sexy dream about him. I'm worried that I'm spending too much time with him. Like he's rubbing off on me or something. AND he told me to wear something 'comfortable'. Even though I'd be there to talk to Alexis too, I'm used to being suspicious when it comes to his motives." She ended her rambling sentence with a shaky smile.

"Kate Beckett. There is **nothing **wrong with having a fantasy about Richard Castle. He is hot as balls and you know it." Lanie could see Kate starting to chuckle at her use of the vernacular term. "How'd he get you to agree to go over to his place tonight?"

"He got a call from Alexis this afternoon, apparently she's having some 'girl' trouble. Martha's out of town and he asked if I'd come over to help him cheer her up or whatever." She ended on a mumble.

"Seriously! That's what has you all wound up? The man asks you to help him with his daughter and you have to go and get all suspicious... girl... you are so goofy about him it's not funny." Lanie chuckled as she picked on her friend. "Now get out of here, get into those comfy clothes and head over. Even if he's got something up his sleeve, it could only help your mood right now." She turned Beckett around to face the door and pushed her gently towards it.

* * *

><p>Kate turned the key to her front door and nudged it open with her shoulder. As she shut the door behind her, she kicked off her heels and threw her jacket on the arm of her couch. She felt a little grimy, so she decided to take a shower. It was only late afternoon, she had some time to kill before making her way over to the Castle 'Castle'. She stepped out of her clothes a piece at a time as she walked through her bedroom, leaving them in her slowly moving wake. She turned the tap to an almost scalding temperature, and stepped into the shower. The cascade of steaming water felt incredible. Like she was ditching more than a day's worth of dirt - like she was pushing all her tension down the drain as well.<p>

She dried off, towel dried her hair and grabbed some clothes out of her dresser. As requested, she found a pair of really soft yoga pants and an oversized long sleeved tee. She put on the relaxing outfit, and as a last minute thought, snagged a pair of spa socks and a hoodie. She combed through her hair and yanked it up into a ponytail. Grabbing a tote, she threw in the socks and hoodie, picked up her keys and pulled on a pair of lovingly worn low-top Chuck All-Stars. She couldn't help but wonder what was in store tonight as she flagged down the cab that would whisk her away to find out.

* * *

><p>Kate rapped on the familiar mahogany and metal door and heard the shuffling behind it. The door was flung open by a tornado of red hair and Wonder Woman pjs. "Kate! Come in. We've got everything set up and we're just about to make some grilled cheese sandwiches."<p>

She loved how cute Alexis was in her superhero garb, and it was nice to see she was already pretty cheery. That would make her job that much easier. She glanced into the living room, where all the furniture had been pushed against the wall. An interestingly complex set of hooks and thin ropes were hanging from the drop ceiling, ending in a huge sheet of fabric. It was anchored to various points around the room which made it into a large indoors tent. The lights were off, save a few ambient ones, so the room was quite dim. She heard noises coming from inside the makeshift 'fort', and a voice called out "Kate, Alexis, get in here."

Kate, who was glad she'd thought ahead, pulled off her sneakers and pulled on the spa socks. She scrambled into the tent behind Alexis where she found Castle sitting cross-legged near a sandwich maker that was attached to a long extension cord. He was dressed in a T-Shirt that read 'I scored in the 80s' and lounge pants with Atari logos printed all over them. He opened the grill, took out a homemade 'pocket' cheese sandwich with a plastic fork, and dumped it onto a paper plate.

"If you girls want to start eating that one, I'll make a couple more and put away the grill. Are there enough pillows and blankets for you two?" Castle asked, while piling more bread and cheese up for another sandwich. He moved a few of the electric lanterns over to their side of the tent, and continued to cook.

* * *

><p>"Yeah." Kate replied "I think this'll be comfy, right Alexis? Let's split this one, and we can talk while your father engineers his culinary treats." She arranged some of the floor pillows around her back and sides, while helping Alexis do the same. They grabbed some blankets to throw over their legs and put the plate of food in between them. Castle made sure the floor had been covered by a very large flannel rug, and it made for a really cozy setting. Like rich-person indoor camping. How else would Castle make a play fort? "Just don't catch fire to the tent Mr. 'I want a campfire'."<p>

"I've got an insulated Pyrex cutting board under it Ms. 'I'm a bossy-pants'. Besides, I'm just going to make two more and it's going right back in the kitchen." Rick retorted, and then he stuck his tongue out at her to emphasize his point.

Alexis grabbed one half of the sandwich, which was neatly compressed in a diagonal down the center. A few strands of cheese leaked out, and stretched as she pulled it up to her mouth. Kate reached over to intercept the gooey cheese while taking the other half sandwich. "So Alexis. What's up with you? I heard you may be in need of a girlfriends' ear, so I'm here to listen."

The young redhead sighed. "Yeah. Ash is off at school and I'm here - three thousand miles away. I miss him. I mean, we talk and everything, but it's not the same. I guess I wasn't expecting it to be this bad." She took a deep breath and continued, "I don't feel jealous, but I get worried he'll stop thinking about me. Is that weird?"

"Definitely not weird hon. That's kinda how things go in long-distance relationships. It's difficult to know where you stand and how to feel." Kate stopped to think about what to say next, deciding to try and boost the girl's confidence in herself. "However, I know you fairly well, and I think if there's anyone that can make it work, it'd be you. I can't promise anything - I'm not exactly the queen of relationships - but it doesn't _have _to be a disaster. Just believe in yourself, and in Ashley, and let things progress. If it works out, then you have something special. If it doesn't, then it wasn't meant to be." She hoped that she sounded upbeat, she wasn't a naturally optimistic person.

Rick listened to their conversation when he could, and was glad he thought to invite Kate over. Her advice was just what Alexis needed to hear - and if he'd given it, it wouldn't have been the same. 'Girl talk' was always more important than fatherly advice. He removed the second sandwich from the grill and thought about the other women that had been in his daughter's life. For the life of him, he couldn't imagine either Meredith or Gina comforting Alexis as much as Beckett had in just those few sentences. He smiled and arranged the last of the bread and cheese, while eating half of the just plated sandwich.

The girls continued to chat as Castle completed the grilled portion of his planned menu, placed the plate of food in the center of the tent, and gathered his makeshift kitchen area up to put away. He pushed back the sheet on his side and scooted out. Deciding to give them some time alone, he cleaned up the sandwich maker and put it away. Then he got the bowl of cut fruit out of the fridge and set it on a large serving platter. He got out some fondue forks, and put them alongside the bowl for easy access. He pushed that to the side, and began making a large pot of hot chocolate. There was a thermos and bag of marshmallows ready to go when the drink was done. Rick smiled to himself and thought how happy it made him to plan this evening for two of his best girls.

Kate and Alexis chatted more, and it became very easy and fun. Beckett really liked the younger Castle, and it was relaxing to just sit and talk to a 'girlfriend' like she had in high school. "So, what else do you think your dad has planned for us?"

Alexis answered, "I saw him getting out some board games earlier, but if this goes like I think it will, he'll start telling stories next." Just as she finished her sentence, they heard his footsteps approaching tentatively. "Come on in dad, we're not saying anything weird."

"That's not the entire issue minx. I'm doing a balancing act out here." They could hear the self-deprecating tone in his voice, and they both poked their heads out to see what was happening. He had the fruit in one hand, fondue forks teetering precariously on the edge of the serving platter, a bag of marshmallows falling further into the bowl of apple slices, grapes and pineapple chunks, and a large thermos in his other hand. There were three large hot/cold cups upside down on the top of the thermos, but they weren't a perfect fit, so they were askew, looking ready to jump ship at any moment. They took pity on him after a quick giggle, and got up to help. He was quickly unburdened of his heavy offerings, so he gave a pleasant sigh and ducked back into the fort.

* * *

><p>They sat in a circle, surrounded by pillows and blankets, with several lanterns strategically placed to create a shadowy ambiance. As they picked at the fruit and drank the hot cocoa, he started to tell a story.<p>

"Every year Rick was sent to a summer camp, his Mother needed the break, and he needed the outdoors. The boys' campsite was across the river from the girls' campsite, so the boy snuck out to see how close he could get, and to see what he could see. The stars and the lights from the other bank danced on the surface of the water. There was a small dock, to which a small canoe was moored."

"He decided to be bold and take the boat across to the other campsite. You see, Ricky lived a charmed life. The boys wanted to be _like_ him, and the girls wanted to be _with_ him. He could always talk himself out of trouble, so he was quite fearless as a result." He could see Beckett rolling her eyes as he continued. "As he reached the other side of the river, its stilled waters lapping gracefully against the pebbles of the shore, he secured the canoe to the girls' dock, and started to sneak his way closer to the cabins in this forbidden territory. He could hear his footsteps making a very soft crackling noise as he stepped on the ground made of dirt and leaves, and hoped it wasn't loud enough for anyone else to hear."

"He heard giggling coming from one of the closest cabins, so he walked towards it. Light danced through the plain white curtain blanketing the small open window and he could see shadowy figures just inside. As he got closer, he heard bits of conversation. They were talking about boys, makeup, hairdos... all the normal girl stuff. Rick sighed, thinking that this would probably be the most boring adventure he'd ever had. He sat under the window and continued to listen. After a few minutes of witnessing the most banal conversations he had ever heard, he decided to get someone's attention. He ventured back near the water's edge, and gathered a handful of pebbles."

"Scuttling back to his spot underneath the window, he took a small pebble and flung it upwards. It made a soft 'tic' against the cool glass. He repeated the motion - 'tic', 'tic', 'tic'. Finally he heard some of the chatter inside the cabin halt, and watched as several of the girls made their way to the door. Rick snuck around the corner to watch as they ventured out to investigate. He saw two girls, one readheaded and voluptuous, and the other a tall, willowy brunette." He glanced at Kate and gave her a little wink, and he could see that she flushed a little at his description.

"The two girls started to walk back towards the entry of the cabin, but Rick threw a pebble at the feet of the darker haired girl. She halted, not turning around, so he threw another one. She peeked towards him and saw him there, outlined in the darkness. He stepped slightly out into the beam of light from the window so she could see his face. She called to the other girl and told her she'd be along in a minute. Walking over to Rick, she asked him what he was doing there."

"'Were you throwing rocks at our window?' she asked him nervously."

"Yeah. I overheard part of your conversation and I figured maybe one of you would be up for an adventure."

"She glanced around and saw that her friend had gone back inside, so she shrugged, 'yeah, okay, I wasn't really interested with all that girl talk anyway.'"

"He took her hand and led her to the lake. Pulling the canoe up onto the shore, he grasped her elbow and helped her scramble into the small boat. He pushed off, and joined her, picking up the oars and steering into the middle of the still water. When he was about halfway between both camps, he gathered the oars back inside the canoe and sat back, looking up at the stars."

"The girl carefully made her way over to his side of the boat to sit next to him. He could see her fumbling inside the pockets of her hooded sweatshirt, and saw her pull out a carton of cigarettes" Alexis scrunched up her nose and Kate shook her head. "Just wait - It's not what you think." He interjected.

"_Anyway_... back to the story." He made a show of clearing his throat as a warning.

"She offered him the pack, the top of it was open and there were a couple of cigarettes poking out. He took one, not sure whether he'd actually smoke it. She took one as well, then patted herself to find her matches."

"'Dammit. I totally forgot to grab my lights.' she moaned ruefully."

"So Rick threw his cigarette overboard and stated firmly, 'Well, now the boat is a cigarette lighter!' Get it? A cigarette lighter?"

The girls both groaned and rolled their eyes at him. "Okay, it was totally lame. I had a whole epic love scene planned, but you two were giving me the stink eye." He speared a chunk of pineapple and popped it into his mouth, while Alexis jumped him and pushed him over, tickling his sides while he ate. He tickled her back while she responded with her normal daughter disgust whenever she heard about her father's romantic escapades.

They took turns telling stories - whether it be trite campfire tales or simply real life camping experiences. Alexis loved to hear about Detective Beckett. She was fascinating, and someone she really looked up to. A competent, strong, and gorgeous woman. She had a secret wish to keep her in the Castle family, but that was up to the adults to decide. There was a break in the conversation and it was getting late. "Okay you two, I should get up to bed. I know it's the weekend, but I have a study group in the morning and I want to be bright eyed and bushy tailed." She kissed her dad on the cheek, then turned to Beckett and gave her a quick hug. "G'nite. Thanks for coming over Kate." She hurried out the side of the tent and jogged up the stairs to her room.

* * *

><p>The two adults sat in silence for a couple of minutes, finishing up the last of the fruit and hot chocolate. "Would you like to stay and watch a movie or something? Or we could just talk... I was hoping you'd stay over. I promise to be a complete gentleman. I went to a lot of trouble setting this whole tent thing up, and I'd hate for it to go to waste. I'd feel weird sleeping out here alone." He flirted with her sheepishly.<p>

She'd already figured she'd be spending the night at the loft. They already had spent a few nights on each others' couches, and it didn't feel weird to sleep over. He was truly her best non-girl friend, and spending time with him wasn't a chore. Besides, she was full and didn't feel like dragging herself back home. "Yeah, I can stay. Why don't we take these dishes in the kitchen and then come back and talk some more? You're really hitting home runs with these 'fun activities'. I'm enjoying this. Also, I'll take any opportunity to get you loosened up and maybe get some blackmail material out of you." She gathered together some of the remnants of their meal and scurried out to the kitchen.

He quickly followed her, only after making sure she was out of sight before shutting his eyes and letting the sigh of contentment leave his lips.

* * *

><p>They readjusted the pillows and blankets to accommodate two instead of three, sitting facing each other, legs parallel. He lit the fireplace just outside for warmth and light, since they turned off and removed the lanterns. Rick opened up a bottle of Riesling and poured two glasses. Kate took one and had a sip. "Mmmmm that's good. I hardly ever enjoy dessert wine. They're usually too sweet for me."<p>

"I'm pretty particular with my wine choices. Especially the sweeter varieties. They can definitely be cloying. I found a Honey Mead that's incredible. Maybe we can try it next time." He chatted with her while he looked at her over the rim of his wine glass. They could just barely see each other, so he let down his guard and stared at her the way he'd been wanting to all evening. She looked so normal, but was amazing even like this. Her hair fell in waves from the casual ponytail. Her ankles peered through the space between the fluffy socks and her form-fitting pants. She had pushed up the arms of her shirt, and because it was so large on her, the neckline was slightly askew. He felt like she radiated beauty just by being herself.

He took a gamble and picked up one of her feet. Making lazy circles in her arch with his thumbs, he casually massaged it. He was surprised to hear her release a soft sigh, so he continued.

"Am I gonna hear more about your late night camping escapades Castle?" She asked him mischievously.

"If you'd like. However, I will require a one-for-one trade off. One of your stories for one of mine." More bargaining so he could learn more about her, he hoped she took him up on another one of his proposals.

She tilted her head and replied, "Of course that's the deal Rick. I wouldn't have it any other way."

He wasn't sure why, but his stomach flipped right then, and his fingers stilled. She chuckled and gave him a silly look. He felt one of the smaller throw pillows hit him in the arm and heard her say, "yeah yeah, I wouldn't just let you go on about yourself for hours, I mean, how entertaining could that possibly be?"

They chatted for a while, finishing up the small bottle of sweet wine. He scooped up the empty bottle and glasses and ran them back out to the kitchen. When he returned, he moved the pillows again, so they could sit next to each other. "Don't worry, no funny stuff. I'm just making sure you don't have to smell my feet all night."

She laughed and settled down into the makeshift bed of pillows, grabbing a blanket and pulling it up to her armpits. He did the same, while keeping a bit of distance between them. "Goodnight Beckett." he said after getting comfortable.

"Goodnight Castle." she responded. They both drifted off, sleeping happily under the canvas shelter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>**'****s ****Note****:** I really hope this chapter isn't too OOC for any of the characters._

_One of the people with which I podcast makes a 'fort' with pillows to stop the echoing in her room, and it gave me the idea to write this as their next activity. I did some research into upscale fort building, and the design was based on some tips I found on several websites._

_The pajamas Castle is wearing actually exist - although they're not a set. I just put them together because I found it amusing._

_And yes, I know the campfire story was **terribad**. It kinda sounded like something he'd do, so I went with it. I apologise for any eye rolling damage I may cause._

_Next up - Another 'morning after'._


	9. Body Language

_**Author****'****s ****Note****: **I am truly sorry for the delay between the last posting and this one. Real life intrudes again. Oh yeah, and Hallow's End in WoW. *embarrassed*_

_Also, I'm still not thrilled with Chapter 7 - but hey, it's done, I'm gonna let it lie._

_This one's short, but I think it's quite sweet._

_**Disclaimer****:** I own nothing (DVDs and Comics notwithstanding) related to ABC, Castle, or even my rented cable box._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** 8: Body Language**

When Kate slept, she dreamt of summer flings, and being carefree. She remembered happy times when she enjoyed being away from her parents for a few weeks - just having fun. There was this one summer, she was probably a Freshman or Sophomore in high school. Flirting with boys wasn't new to her, but anything further... well, things got scary and exciting. There was this kinda quiet kid with sandy blonde hair and deep brown eyes - the kind of guy who looked cute without trying. All the girls were vying for his attention so she incurred their wrathful looks when he showed an interest in her. They walked through the woods, stopping to sit by the lake's edge, skipping stones and idly discussing the movies and music they each enjoyed.

A few days in, she noticed he veered a little closer to her than he had before, and their hands just barely brushed together as they walked. It felt like her stomach was performing acrobatics and she had goosebumps all the way up her arms to the back of her neck. Without looking at each other, they continued to touch lightly, each wondering if the other felt the same from the brief contact.

Kate was amazed at how easily she recalled those feelings, and with such detail. Her half-waking dream seemed so real. She could see the backs of their hands brushing against each other, the electricity almost visibly arcing between their fingers. Her abdomen flipped and twisted, and she could feel the flush creep into her cheeks. Threading her fingers through his, she could feel his thumb slowly rubbing the back of her hand. Before she realized it, she heard herself make a tight noise in the back of her throat.

As she peeked out through heavy-lidded eyes, she noticed that her hand was entwined with Castle's on top of the pillows about shoulder high. Now she was blushing fiercely, but she couldn't will herself to pull free. His eyes were still closed, and his breathing was steady and deep. She must have initiated the contact as she relived the memories of her early summer romance.

* * *

><p>Castle could feel his head spinning like it had when he took his first girlfriend to see 'Return of the Jedi'. He couldn't believe he'd found a girl who was excited to see it as he was. The whole way there they talked about things they wanted to see happen in the movie, and how awesome Han Solo was. He kept looking at her, seeing the spark in her eyes as they chatted and waited in line behind the stanchions. It felt like they were the only two people in the theater. Without even thinking, he reached for her hand and interlaced their fingers together. He reveled in how soft her skin was, and how amazing it felt to caress the spot between her thumb and forefinger.<p>

He remembered how much it thrilled him to see that she not only allowed the contact, but returned the light caresses. However, something in the back of his mind was telling him there was something actually happening. It was like there were alarm bells going off miles away, trying to alert him. He roused a bit, and realized the physical contact was real. It was happening, right there, in real life.

* * *

><p>Kate focused her eyes again, and saw that Castle's were open as well. He must have awoken as she had, realizing they were holding and stroking each others' hands. He wasn't pulling away, and neither was she. They looked at each other sleepily, but also incredibly aware of what they were doing.<p>

He turned further on his side, and reached out to push up her sleeve. He grazed the side of her wrist with the very tips of his fingers and continued to look into her eyes. She could only have described the way he was studying her as authentic and heartfelt. It wasn't the Rick Castle she was used to, and it was decidedly overwhelming.

* * *

><p>"Hey." he said softly.<p>

"Hey." she replied, as she gave him a shy (very un-Beckett-like) smile.

He took that as a sign that she wasn't repulsed and quipped, "So... this is nice." He threw her a soft half-smile, wanting to show her he was relaxed, but also quite serious. He moved his hand up to run his fingers along the neckline of her shirt, and around to the back of her neck, threading his fingers in the thick hair he wanted to touch almost every day. He reveled in the warmness that permeated his being. It felt like she threw off an aura of contentment that burrowed deep inside his chest.

"Yeah, this is definitely not horrible." Kate returned his smile with her own, not knowing how utterly adorable and vulnerable she looked.

"Kate? I'd very much like to kiss you now." Rick said as he closed the distance between them.

She closed her eyes as his lips gently touched hers, and said "I'd like that too."

* * *

><p>His mouth moved over hers softly and deliberately. There was nothing threatening about his kiss. She felt completely at ease, and returned it with the same intensity. As if they were reading the same page, the embrace deepened, their lips moving together with more purpose.<p>

Rick kept telling himself to go slow, the last thing he wanted was to ruin the sweetness of this moment. He'd been here once before, and he promised himself if he ever got another opportunity he'd do it right. He wanted to tell her how he felt with each second of their interplay. That he held no-one above her, that she was the focus of his world at that moment.

Kate had wondered over the last few years what it would feel like to be the target of Castle's true emotions. She had learned of his loyalty, his utter devotion towards those he cared for. Time and again he proved to her that he would be the one to stand by her, buoy her when she faltered, catch her when she fell. Her mind spun and she finally lost her thoughts to the assertions he made with every movement against her.

* * *

><p>Their contact slowed, and he pulled away, placing his hands on the sides of her face. He looked deeply into her eyes. "Kate? This was not my intention when I invited you over tonight." He wanted to make sure there would be no misunderstanding in his intent for the evening.<p>

"I know, I really do. I'm not angry at you Rick." She knew what he was trying to say, and she was touched by his concern. "I'm not sure I know how to process this right now though. I wasn't expecting this to happen."

Rick pulled her into his arms for a reassuring hug. "I know, I don't have any presumptions about what just happened, I'm just happy it did. Are you still okay with staying here, or would you rather I get you home?"

"I think I can resist you for the rest of the night Castle." and with that, to their great relief, they fell back into their natural banter.

"Oh I'm not sure you could if I really tried Beckett." he retorted, as he relaxed his hold on her and let her settle down into the crook of his arm. He noticed she looked very cozy there, still lingering in his embrace. They were both smiling contentedly, and ready for sleep. He couldn't have written a better first 'real' kiss if he'd tried.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>**'****s ****Note****:** Super fluffy I know, but I'm trying not to tease as much. I wanted to keep this as innocent as possible. I feel like anything more overt would push her away. I hope you like it! Leave me a comment if you feel so inclined._


	10. Keep Yourself Alive

_**Author****'****s ****Note****:** I'd like to repeat my thanks to those of you reading my little story. I'm participating in NaNoWriMo for the first time, so updates may be a tad spottier. Stick with me though, I'm gonna do my best to keep the quality high. (okay, except for that one chapter that I still think sucks eggs)._

_**Disclaimer****:** I own nothing related to Castle except a crush on every single member of the cast & crew._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** 9: ****Keep ****Yourself ****Alive**

Kate was an early riser, and her internal alarm woke her as the sun was peeking through the gaps in the makeshift fort. They were still curled up together, so she carefully disentangled herself and made way for the flap that served as the tent's opening. Castle mumbled something as she moved away, and she froze, hoping he stayed asleep. When she was confident he had, she gathered her things and exited, closing his front door as quietly as she could behind her.

She hated going out in public like this, but she used the shiny wall of the elevator to smooth her hair and rub her face so she didn't look quite as much like she'd just rolled out of bed. She caught a cab easily. Most of the city was either still asleep or already sitting in traffic. She was home quickly, so she took her time getting ready for work.

It was a good thing she had that luxury. She caught herself lingering under the stream of hot water, thinking about what had happened between her and Castle last night. While she enjoyed the kiss, she hoped it wouldn't be a topic of conversation that day. Kate still had to process it. She hated that she forced herself to overthink every aspect of her life, but that was who she was. In a nutshell, she was a control freak. However, she found it disconcerting that she was touching her lips while dissecting the interaction. How very high school.

* * *

><p>Rick stirred when she left. He didn't want her to be uncomfortable, so he stayed where he was. It was disappointing to feel suddenly cold where she had been pressed against him. However, he knew she needed a stealthy retreat to retain some semblance of dignity, even though he felt like his dreams had just become real.<p>

knowing he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, he left the shelter and walked through his office, then bedroom, and into his lush bath. He turned on the shower to heat up the water, as he brushed his teeth. He saw his reflection and couldn't help blurring his vision as he remembered that kiss. The kiss was epic. It was like a dance that had been choreographed perfectly. He chuckled as he thought about it being worth a 'Tony'.

He spat out the paste and discarded his jammies. Finally standing under the steaming spray of his expansive shower, he lingered on the thought of their hands touching. Even now it made the hair on his arms stand up. How did she do that to him? He wasn't inexperienced. Some would say he was on the verge of being jaded when it came to women, but Beckett? She was different. He knew that she was on an entirely unique plane of existence in his world.

He shook himself from the meandering thoughts of last night's events. Knowing she would be uncomfortable about the whole situation, he made a mental note to act normal. Well, normal for him anyway. If she wanted to discuss it, he'd be ready, but otherwise he'd give her space.

* * *

><p>Castle was humming almost silently as he emerged from the elevator and stepped into the bullpen. He was carrying two huge boxes of assorted breakfast pastries that would feed just about everyone on the floor twice over. He set them on the table in the break room and flipped over the lids. A swarm of locust-like humans descended upon them immediately. A smile broke out over his face. He was happy to help the people he worked with as much as he could, barring actually doing paperwork. He knew most of the homicide assemblage needed the boost, whether it be because they were coming off a long night, or just arriving for a long day.<p>

He turned to the cabinets where he took out two clean plastic coffee tumblers. He'd bought a whole case of them for the office, and he had just about as many at home. He brewed two fresh cups of coffee, personalizing one for Kate, and walked over to her desk. He set it down in front of her, then took his spot in the chair beside her desk. Castle casually sipped his and drew no additional attention to himself.

* * *

><p>"'Morning Castle", she said. She grabbed the coffee and took a long gulp. It was like heaven in a cup. "Thanks." He seemed at ease, not leering, not pushing silently, just sitting. She saw him take out his smart phone and heard the familiar sounds of one of his video games. Kate knew not to guess which one he favored on any given day, she was just glad for the distraction.<p>

"Hey", he responded. "Good morning so far? Any progress on the case?"

"Well, lots of paperwork, and quite a few leads to follow up on. I'm planning a trip to that club... Slyce? Hopefully tonight. You in?"

"A Club? Well, I don't know if it's my 'scene'" he twisted his lips into a sardonic grin "but I'd be happy to escort you."

She got up and ran to pick out her own breakfast from the dwindling supply of goodies Castle had brought. She decided on a berry tartlet, which she balanced on a napkin and took to her desk. "These are awesome Castle. You should cater every day". They smiled at each other and she knew he wouldn't push her today.

The day continued without incident, as they processed the information they had gained so far. Having only a few leads, most of them involving the club and it's patrons & staff, there wasn't much for them to do. Ryan and Esposito had been back to Mr. Deak's apartment building to find the source of the axe, which they did. It was taken from an emergency box two floors up. The axe had been found discarded in the stairwell the day they were called to the scene, and was caked in blood. They were now logged as evidence and CSU was taking what they could from them.

* * *

><p>Beckett glanced at the industrial clock on the wall and saw that it was headed towards 5pm. She barely remembered scarfing down a quick lunch when it was delivered, but she was glad the day had passed so quickly. Castle even pitched in when the board needed info added, and he even ran back and forth to evidence, picking up and delivering inter-office packages.<p>

"Okay Castle. Time to get going so we can pretty up for tonight. I know _you _need the extra time." She swatted him on the arm with her pen as she returned it to the pencil cup. Kate was incredibly grateful that he'd kept the day professional.

"Allrighty Ms. Beckett. I would retort, but I would never insult your dangerous beauty. As I am oft reminded, you carry a gun." He enjoyed speaking with literary flair, and liked to see her obligatory eye rolls. Again this time, she didn't disappoint. They walked to out of the precinct together, parting ways at street level.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>**'****s****Note****:** I know it's shorter than I'd like, but I wanted to get something posted this week. I'm aiming for another chapter over the weekend, before the next episode airs. Just think of this as a filler - to show how gallant Castle can be when he wants to._

_By the way, I have a crapton of the cups they use on the show, which I mention in this chapter. They're not disposable - and they're incredibly awesome. If you're a coffee drinker like me, I urge you to find them. They're made by "CopCo" - (.com) and they come in a few colors. I have the brown ringed ones you see them drinking from, and some pink ringed ones the company made to benefit breast cancer awareness charities. It was a true coincidence, I had them years ago, before I saw them on Castle._

_Thanks again for reading!_


	11. Ride the Wild Wind

_**Author****'****s ****Note****:** I kinda had this in my head for Beckett's dress... kinda: http:/tinyurl.com/774ydck__ (perhaps a slightly classier version?)_

_I'm trying to keep up in NaNoWriMo with my other story (not Castle related), and that's why this chapter was a bit overdue. I'm back to the other story for a few days now that I have this out of my system, but updates will still show up here with some regularity. That being said, it appears this is my second longest chapter so far!_

_Thanks again for reading - I appreciate anybody that takes the time to sign up for an alert **or** reads stealthily._

_**Disclaimer****:** I see nothing, I hear nothing, I own nothing. *grin*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** 10: ****Ride ****the ****Wild ****Wind**

Rick swept through his front door and walked straight to his bedroom. He picked out a deep royal button-down shirt and a black jacket. Paired with dark jeans and footwear that he paid a godawful amount for just to have good-looking casual shoes. As he adjusted his blazer, he hit Beckett's name in his phone.

"Beckett."

"Hey, are you picking me up, or am I meeting you at your place?" he asked.

"Hrm." she said, as she shoved the phone in the crook of her neck. "I can come and get you. Just grabbing my shoes now. Be there in 20?"

"Sure. I'm ready, I'll just chat with the ladies while I wait." He was winking at his mother and Alexis as he ended the call. He leaned both elbows on the countertop of the kitchen island while his daughter popped a grape in his mouth. "So ladies, what's on the docket for this evening?"

Martha looked significantly dressed down, and she explained, "I have a late class starting in about a half hour. It's about stretching your mind and body." She made a fake ballet move with her arm, reaching down to touch her toes at the end of a blouson top and fitted black leggings.

"That actually sounds very relaxing Mother." Rick gave her a peck on the cheek as she breezed towards the front door. She waved over her shoulder as she walked out.

"And you, Ms. Alexis?"

"I'm not doing anything important. I had a rough week, so I may just turn in early. I'm trying to fit more electives in during my spare time so I haven't had a lot time to relax." She looked a little glum as she sighed out the words.

"Well, hopefully it'll be worth it when you get into whatever school you decide to attend. I realize it's painful right now, but knowing you, actual college is going to be a walk in the park compared to what you're going through." Rick put his forehead up against his daughter's and gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm about one-hundred percent sure you'll lap my grades in the first semester."

She laughed, the smile took away any tension in her face. "Well who wouldn't?" Then she kissed him where their heads had been touching, gave him a quick hug, and ran up the stairs. "Have fun tonight dad. Don't do anything I wouldn... uh, nevermind" She shook her head at him - knowing he'd probably do all kinds of things she wouldn't, and retreated into the calming silence of her room.

* * *

><p>Just as he finished a fresh glass of water, he heard the knock at his door. She was a little early, he'd been about to leave and meet her on the street level.<p>

"Hey Beck..." the words got lost somewhere in the ether as he was rendered speechless. Beckett was half turned away as she smoothed the skirt of her form-fitting black dress. It didn't matter how many times she took his breath away, it seemed like every time was just as impactful as the first.

He took the opportunity to breathe her in. She had on her usual stiletto heels, paired with the little black dress featuring a blousy tank-style top, and a tight mini-skirt accented with a slightly off-center zipper. The detail of the skirt gathered ever so slightly, so it was angled upwards at the base of the zipper. Amazing. Her legs went on forever in that dress.

"Hey... earth to Castle. You ready?" She prodded him.

"Oh... yeah, I'm all set. You're just a little early. I wanted to meet you downstairs." He walked out into the hallway and locked up the loft.

She played it off, but she definitely noticed that Castle was momentarily speechless when he saw her. It gave her a slight ego boost, but truly, she just enjoyed seeing him silent. She snickered inwardly at that thought as she led their walk downstairs to her car.

"So, you ready for this? I know you 'old guys' don't have enough stamina to go out clubbing anymore, but I figured you could handle it for a night."

"Oh Beckett, I can 'handle' it." she could hear him muttering "old guys..." as they ducked into their respective sides of the car.

* * *

><p>"What's the plan?" he asked. "What kinds of things should we be looking out for?"<p>

"Well, I want to try to spy on Rod Cudworth. It should be relatively easy since we haven't talked to him yet.

She was all business while discussing the case. It was just about as sexy as when she flirted with him. Her professionalism and strength were part of what drew him to her in the first place. He kept drifting to that spot in his mind, where he thought about her outside the work environment. They'd be at a club that night, but he had to remind himself that it was serious business. He had to stay on his toes.

Beckett found a garage near the club and pulled in. She paid the exorbitant fee and hoped she could get it expensed later. Parking was such a racket. They took the elevator down to street level and cut around to the entrance of the club. She had a feeling Castle wouldn't have the automatic 'in' at this place, and that's why she wore the dress she had. Sometimes sex _does _sell. Sure enough, they only made it inside the club when she walked in front of him and pulled him inside by the hand.

Even though it was early, the club was abuzz with activity. It seemed like the type of place that was just always busy. There were a few tables opposite the bar area, and a gargantuan dance floor just past it.

She guided him towards the bar and took a seat while he leaned on the counter next to her. He put his head close to hear ear and asked, "Want a beer or something? I'm sure we could nurse them and still be able to do our job here."

"Yeah, sure - make mine a light beer?" she responded as he turned his head to hear her better. He nodded, then called the bartender over and ordered two bottled light beers. When they were brought over, he handed over his credit card and asked to open a tab.

"You don't need to do that. I can start a tab and expense it tomorrow." she protested.

"Eh, I'll pick up the beers. They're way overpriced and I'd rather have my tax dollars spent on more important things." He idly popped a couple of tiny pretzels in his mouth and took a long sip of the sudsy brew.

* * *

><p>Kate took a swig of her beer while she surveyed the room. "No sign of Rod Cudworth anywhere yet."<p>

"I'm sure we'll see him if his description is anywhere near correct. Just keep an eye out for 'The Hulk'." They kept their heads close to hear each other over the deafening techno music. "I'd ask if you wanted to dance, but I don't find this stuff they play in clubs much fun to dance to."

"I'm okay with just sitting here Castle. There are plenty of people hanging around the bar, we shouldn't draw much attention to ourselves."

"Okay. I'm good with that. Should we chat? I mean, will it distract you or anything?" he asked.

"Sure, I should be okay as long as we don't get all philosophical." she smiled as she bobbed her foot to the music. She wasn't a fan of dance mixes either, but it was difficult to stay still when it was just so damned loud. "How's Alexis doing?"

"She's tired. Ended up grabbing a few extra elective activities, even if that meant taking over for a friend. She was already over-extending herself, and now she has even less free time. I'm giving her some space, but I encouraged her to relax tonight. I'm hoping she's asleep by now, or at least relaxing."

"I'm sure she is. I remember my Senior year. I worked really hard to be as diverse as possible, and it ended up taking a lot of effort. She'll make it fine, she's a hard worker." she replied. "I still have no idea how you ended up with offspring so different from yourself." She turned her head back towards him and flashed a close-mouthed smile while chewing a mini-pretzel.

"Ha, and might I add, Ha, Ms. Beckett. Just because I make my work look easy doesn't mean I don't actually do something." He managed to throw her an almost convincing look of distress, but just couldn't pull it off completely. "Okay, you may be right. However, I didn't get where I am now by skating through life _completely_ care-free."

Kate thought she heard just a twinge of hurt in his response, so she touched his shoulder and countered with "I know Castle, I was teasing you. You have an amazing work ethic when you work for free, I can't imagine how hard you must work when you're writing. I'd ask to come watch you work, but it'd probably be creepy." She added a little wink at the end of her sentence, knowing he'd get the joke.

"Well, fair is fair Detective. I could always have you over to proofread on a night when Alexis is unavailable..." He trailed off, checking to see if she was thinking over the offer.

She was _definitely_ considering his overture. After all, his writings were what originally impressed her about the man, so getting to watch - and read as he wrote - seemed like a fun thing to do. "I'd be up for that Castle. As long as Black Pawn is okay with it."

"They'd have to be. Besides, what they don't know won't hurt them. A second pair of eyes is always good, and it's not like you're going to leak anything. You barely want my 'Heat' novels published as it is." They continued talking while they waited - about the weather, baseball, Esplainie's recent breakup. Finally, Beckett saw something.

* * *

><p>"Oh hey, there's Cudworth now." She tilted her head in the direction of a very large man standing near the curtained off area just past the dance floor. "You think we can work our way nearer to him without attracting attention?"<p>

"Sure." He put his empty soldier on the bar and indicated to the bartender that they'd be away, but to keep the tab open. "Let's get out there." He held out his arm and she took it gladly.

He steered them onto the dance floor and started to move rhythmically to the beat of the music. He leaned down to her and said, "Jeez this stuff is all bass and no music."

"Agreed. But I'm shocked you have some moves despite that." She mentioned, as she twisted her body and sometimes bent her knees to shimmy downwards. A darkness momentarily passed through Castle's piercing blue eyes, but he recovered quickly.

"Ditto." he answered, throwing a quick smile her way.

They slowly moved in sync towards the far end of the room, so they could get a better view of the very large man. Hopefully they'd be able to get a little information helpful to the case. Knowing it would be easier for her to keep an eye on their suspect, he edged them sideways so she was facing the back of the room.

Beckett watched as the man turned and talked to someone who parted the curtains briefly. Nothing interesting yet, she thought. Looking back at Castle, she saw that his eyes were peering off over her shoulder. She glanced in the same direction and saw nothing of interest. "What are you looking at Castle?"

"Hm? Oh nothing, just lost in thought I guess." He answered. The last thing he wanted to do was let her know that he was just trying to avoid staring at her. "Anything going on behind me?"

"Nah." she responded. "He talked to someone, but it was just for a second. Nothing important."

She saw Castle's eyes brightened as he said, "Well, well... lookee who we have here." and indicated an area near the front door.

It was Neal Clayton, accompanied by Amie Carnivale. They walked in to the club, arms intertwined. Beckett gave them a quick glance and pulled Castle off to the side by his sleeve. "We have to get somewhere so they don't see us."

Rick looked around and saw a dark corner on the edge of the seating area. He nodded, and they both moved there deliberately yet unobtrusively. He surveyed the room and made the assertion, "I think we'll still be able to see them from here, and I don't think they'll notice us."

Beckett nodded in agreement and added, "Well, this case just got a little bit more interesting."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>**'****s ****Note****:** Yeah, I know 'impactful' isn't widely considered a true word, but I managed to find it in several online dictionaries so I went ahead and used it. It comes from all my years of designing presentations for gov't contractors. *sigh*_


	12. Great King Rat

_**Author's Note:** Well, this one was a bit of a bear. Lots of "real life" intruding on my hobbies. I already have the next chapter outlined, so I'm hoping it'll come quicker than this one did._

_**Disclaimer:** I owe my creativity while writing this to the fabulous folks at ABC's Castle. 'nuff said?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Great King Rat<strong>

Castle and Beckett watched intently as Neal Clayton and Amie Carnivale strode across the room and stopped at the curtain where Rod Cudworth stood. They had their heads together and seemed to be talking rather conspiratorially.

"This is a bit of a surprise. What's Clayton got to do with all this I wonder?"

"I have no clue. When we were talking to him, I never got a vibe that he was involved with Cudworth and Amie." Castle mused.

"I don't think we should risk getting closer to listen in, they'd definitely recognize us. We'll have to haul 'em back in though." Kate gave Castle a questioning look, as if to silently ask if he had any sneaky way to overhear the group.

"Yeah, I'm at a loss. The club's pretty dark, but they're in an area that's fairly open." Just then, Castle watched as the man Cudworth had spoken to through the curtain parted them again, his hand visible on the drape. Amie walked through and the two men moved closer. After a few seconds, Ms. Carnivale walked partway back into the room and handed Neal Clayton a wad of cash. Then she retreated, while Clayton and Cudworth walked across the club towards the door. "Well, we may be able to chance going over there now that the guys are gone."

"Good idea Castle, let's give it a shot." Kate took his hand and led him along the wall towards the area in question. They got close to the edge of whatever hid behind the curtain, and Kate stood with her back against the wall. Castle leaned against it, facing her, with one arm near her head.

They both listened intently, but they could hear nothing. "Do you hear anything at all?" Beckett could feel his breath moving the wispy hair against her neck as he spoke. "I'm dying to find out what's going on back there."

"No, nothing yet..." Kate stopped suddenly as sounds started to emerge from the room nearby. She gave Castle an alarmed look. "What is that?" she whispered.

"If I had to take an educated guess," Castle replied quietly, "I'd say someone back there is having sex... and going out on a limb, I'd wager he paid for it."

"I don't know about you, but I'm about ready to go. I'm getting a clearer picture of what's happening. I think we're gonna have to do some more interrogating."

Rick nodded at her. Putting an authoritative hand on her lower back, he ushered her through the crowd towards the bar. After he settled the incredibly small bar tab and proportionally ridiculous tip, he took his credit card and led her out of the club.

* * *

><p>They both paused when they reached the sidewalk. The blast of cool fall air hit Kate suddenly and temporarily stole a breath. Castle removed his blazer and placed it around her shoulders. "Thanks, Castle. Let's go back to the precinct and do a little murder board update."<p>

They strolled to the garage to get the Crown Vic. Beckett thought she saw Castle give a little shiver, and was reminded how chivalrous he could be - when he wanted to be. She also noticed his hand resting lightly on her lower back guiding her towards the driver's side door. She handed his sports coat back to him, and got into the car. On their drive back to the station, they chatted a little about what had happened at the club, but saved the bulk of that discussion so they could update the board at the same time.

"You head on up Castle, I have to get into some comfortable clothes." Kate told him once they entered the 12th. She took the stairs down a floor and Rick branched off at the elevator. She made a mental note to bring another set of clean clothes for her locker while she changed, and threw in the borderline slutty dress. She'd had it forever, used it for a case early on when she had to blend into a group of hookers. It didn't work as well as she thought - she was told she 'classed it up' enough to stand out. It had worked quite well for that evening's activities, with the added bonus of rendering Castle speechless for a few seconds.

After changing, Kate sat on the cool bench behind her and let her mind wander. Thinking about the last few days was making her head spin. She found herself nibbling on her lower lip, which was a terrible habit - especially around Rick. Had she just called him 'Rick' in her head? Giving herself a mental shake, she stood up and clicked the locker shut.

* * *

><p>"Well that definitely looks more comfortable." Castle commented on the outfit comprised of jeans and layered cotton t-shirts. She was pretty hot in the incredibly short-skirted dress she had just changed out of, but he definitely preferred the relaxed down-to-earth Beckett that stood in front of him.<p>

"Yeah, that dress was 'classy with a K' as Maddie used to say. This is much more my speed."

"I hope it's okay that I did a little boardwork while you were changing."

Kate saw that he had shifted around the pictures and drawn a few more relationship lines between them. "I'm wondering exactly what roles they're playing. Well, except for Amie, that one's pretty apparent. You think Clayton is one of her boyfriends, or just her white collar pimp?"

"Dunno. They seemed kinda chummy. Coulda just been a control thing though.", Castle mused. He shifted over when Beckett stepped back from the board to lean beside him on the edge of her desk. "Y'know, it's strange, I don't have any oddball theories about this one. I keep trying to come up with one, but it almost can't get better than the caricature of Ms. Carnivale."

"I know right?" Beckett nudged his shoulder. "I'm usually perturbed by your assumptions, but I almost miss them when you're more pensive than bothersome."

The author was deep in thought as he smiled sideways at her last statement. "I'm wondering if Deak stumbled upon their little 'racket' somehow and that's what got him in trouble."

Kate turned back to the board but the corners of her mouth remained upturned. "Yeah, that's my assumption. There's probably a little more to it, but I think we have the essence. We just have to figure out who the actual perp is. Gotta determine which one of them 'went medieval' on Deak."

* * *

><p>Castle's head suddenly jerked up, and he started typing furiously on his smartphone. Beckett tried to peek at the screen but he pulled it away like a preschooler that doesn't want to share his toys. "Don't spoil the surprise. You just reminded me of something I've been meaning to do for a while now."<p>

Kate turned back toward the murderboard, letting him scheme away while she made a few notes around the pictures. Given the viciousness of the post-mortem attack, she put her money on the larger man - Cudworth. She couldn't rule out collusion between all three of the suspects either.

Beckett was feeling a little more satisfied as the pieces of the puzzle moved closer together. At first, the case seemed easy, but it quickly became muddled. Seeing it making sense put a little harmony back in her world.

"Okay, got the info I needed." he muttered as he turned his attention back to the case. "Feels good to get clues that actually help the investigation, eh?"

She nodded in agreement. "Definitely. Now we have enough info to ask more pertinent questions on our next go-round with these three."

"I vote to let Ryan and Esposito deal with the big guy while we tag-team Amie and Clayton."

"Cudworth should be Espo fodder for sure. That's a good idea. He likes the tough guys."

"Should I take that personally Beckett? Or do you just prefer the kind of guy that has to 'butch up' before questioning a member of the westies?"

"I'll never forget the sound you made when you tried to eat that pickled egg Castle." Beckett's shoulders shook ever so slightly when she pulled up that memory. "Priceless. At least you got a free beer out of it."

"SO not worth it." Rick spat out the words just like he had the egg. "That's what I get for trying to impress you." He managed a tiny grin with the last words, but he could feel residual indigestion that the flashback caused. "Ugh, I swear, that had to have been the worst thing I ever tried to eat."

They laughed together at the thought of his epic misstep in front of the Irish mobster. It was ridiculous that someone as burly and chiseled as Castle could be such a loveable buffoon.

"Alright Beckett, you up for another 'Castle' adventure this weekend?"

"This weekend? You mean, like tomorrow?"

"Well, that would be the idea, yes." He teased. "I checked, and the event still has a couple of weeks to go. I think you'd like it."

Kate sighed softly. "I _have_been having fun with you. What would this 'adventure' entail?"

"Just you, an outfit you'd be comfortable in while walking on non-paved areas, and a tolerance for literary prose."

"Hrm. I guess I meet those requirements. I'm guessing I'll want a full night's sleep tonight then?"

"Most definitely, Ms. Beckett. Let's get you home, and I'll pick you up in the morning. How's 8 a.m. for you?"

"That works. You realize I expect to be completely entertained, right?"

"Done and done." Castle was thrilled she agreed to spend another day with him, and he hoped his gamble would pay off.


	13. The Fairy Feller's Masterstroke

_**Author's Note:** Firstly, thanks to everybody who's reading this. I appreciate each and every one of you. I'm still getting hits, so I know there are still some heartbeats out there. Secondly, I apologise for the time between last chapter and this. Real life strikes again. Lastly, well, read the end A/N for the lastly part._

_**Disclaimer:** blah blah blah - I don't own a damn thing I'm talkin' about in this story... blahdee blah. ;-)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: The Fairy Feller's Masterstroke<strong>

Kate was leaning against the kitchen island, munching on a lukewarm slice of leftover pizza. She heeded Castle's advice and dressed in jeans, a long sleeved t-shirt and some nicely broken in cross-trainers. She'd been wondering all morning where they were headed, but she had confidence it'd be a good time. Because Rick sure knows how to have a good time.

She heard rapping on her front door at 7:56, at least they had one thing in common, neither of them were ever late. Kate opened it and saw a broadly smiling Castle - holding a steaming cup of coffee and a peach tart. She thought it must be from the same place as before. "That smells heavenly Castle. Is this a new bakery?"

"Yeah, I found it a few weeks ago not too far from the loft. It's owned by a mother and daughter team." As Beckett raised her eyebrow, Castle added, "I would totally run off with the daughter, but at 55, she's too young for me." He grinned and continued, "We've got a bit of a drive ahead. You just about ready? I brought some fresh bread and pastries for the road too."

Beckett took a bite out of the pastry, dribbling a few crumbs down her shirt in her haste. "Dese r ahmazig.", she mumbled through her mostly full mouth. Swallowing the bite, she continued. "So we're traveling somewhere?"

Rick replied, "Yup. About two hours. Hope you can stand being cooped up with me for that long."

"I'll deal." She wasn't sure if she wanted him to see the grin that occupied her features, but she just couldn't help it.

* * *

><p>Kate's curiosity was eating her alive, but she was determined not to show it. Castle was headed north, towards Tarrytown and the Tappan Zee bridge. She had the fleeting thought that he might be taking her to visit Ichabod Crane, and realized that it was too early for Headless Horseman antics. Well, that and the fact that he was fictional. They drove past the small town and over the bridge, into the Nyack area. This is about when she gave up trying to guess. She let out a soft sigh and she thought she saw a triumphant smile tickle the mouth of the man beside her.<p>

About an hour later, they pulled off onto side roads. Kate saw the farmland and small town buildings, and the winding roads through the area. He navigated some turns, and finally pulled into a crudely paved parking lot. There were quite a few cars already parked, and people walking towards an area on the other side of the tree-lined street.

Castle got out of the car and rushed around to the passenger side door. He opened it just as she started pulling on the handle, and escorted her out. He gently put his hand on the small of her back, and smiling broadly, gestured towards the lot's exit and the street beyond.

"Guessed yet oh great Detective?"

She shivered at the surprise whisper directed at her ear. "Well, if the trees weren't quite so thick over there I'd probably know, but as it stands, no - frustratingly, irritatingly no."

"Well, I hereby welcome you to the New York Renaissance Faire." Castle couldn't hold it back any longer. He let her in on the destination with all the glee of a ten-year old at his first car show. He was pleased to see that Kate's eyes lit up ever so slightly at the revelation.

"Oooh! I've always wanted to go to one of these. They do everything in character here? I can't wait to try and break them - maybe see if any of them are secretly wearing tennis shoes." Kate's brain was percolating already, and they hadn't even made it to the front gate.

"Since I dragged you here, I'm paying the entrance fee. However, I wouldn't balk at the idea of you purchasing me something while we're here. I'm curious to see what you'd choose for me. Of course, that's only if you feel like I'm showing you a good time. If you're not having fun, I expect nothing in return. And if you decide you want to go back to the city, just let me know. You're not kidnapped." Castle said magnanimously.

They had just reached the relatively short line at the entrance, and he was digging for his wallet. He got out some cash and handed it to the stout woman in a barmaid's outfit in the little booth. It was connected to a archway in period style, covered in ivy. Kate could hear the music and activity, and she truly was anticipating having a good time. She could get used to this. Relaxing wasn't her forte, but Castle had enough experience for both of them.

* * *

><p>Just behind the front gate there was a souvenir stand, and beyond that Kate saw what looked like a stage. As they rounded the corner, she could see a swinging boat ride called the "Dragon Swing". Castle grabbed her hand and pulled her towards it. "Before we eat anything here, let's go on the vomit comet. You up for it?" he asked her.<p>

"Sure." she sighed. "But if I get sick it's on your head... literally."

After a short wait in the snaking queue, they took their turn swinging high over the faire. The dragon-shaped boat swung almost completely upside-down, but she managed to keep her stomach calm. It didn't stop her from gripping the restraint with all her strength, until they came to a stop and exited the vehicle.

"Fun, right?" Castle was flush with adrenaline. "I love this place. I know it's kinda cheesy, but I'm a sucker for amusement parks."

"It actually was fun. But can we do something a little more 'stationary' next?" Kate asked him teasingly.

"Of course." He read his brochure and saw that the 'Ded Bob' show starts just after 11am. "Let's go see a stage show. I think we can get there in time to get a decent seat."

They took seats a few rows back from the stage and waited for the show to start. "I know we haven't been here that long, but I hope you aren't disappointed in my choice of activity, Kate." Castle hadn't turned towards her, but he leaned in and looked at her sideways to gauge her response.

"I am, Castle. This is unexpectedly fun. I'm betting you'll even have a gift from me before the day is over."

The show started when a man holding a skeleton dummy came onto the stage. It began when Ded Bob read them his 'rules' and continued with jokes, a sing-along, and some audience participation. The puppeteer was pretty hilarious. Three audience members were brought on stage and Castle was visibly disappointed when he didn't get picked. Bob narrated a cute little sketch with his three 'Bobmotized' zombies, and then sent them out into the crowd to gather up tips. Kate and Castle both pulled out a little cash and put it into the black bags being carried around their section. Some really awful groaner jokes were getting thrown out during this time, and Kate couldn't help but laugh at the sheer playfulness of the people around her. Bob and his handler, Smuj, thanked the audience and took a bow, then told them all to get lost.

"That was cute." Kate had to get quite close to Castle to speak while the crowd was milling out of the amphitheatre. He put his arm around her and managed to give her a slight shiver in the process.

"It was. I've been to one of his shows before. Always a good time." He pulled her a little closer, mostly because she allowed it, and steered her towards the next part of the fairegrounds. "You up for a little lunch?"

She nodded her assent, and leaned into his side as they walked towards the pub in front of them.

* * *

><p>After a lunch of 'steak on a stake', a shared order of spicy fries and glasses of frozen cherry lemonade, they decided to walk some of the food off. Castle wanted to watch the blacksmith who was busy making weaponry, after which she stopped to get her hair braided. The hands of the stylist were a blur as she pulled Kate's hair into an elaborate six strand french braid that trailed down her back. She finished it with some tiny red silk flowers. He pressed some bills into the woman's hand, while Kate protested.<p>

"Nah, she was amazing to watch. I was entertained, and now I get to look at your hair without you glaring at me. Worth every penny." His eyes did that squinty thing they do when he's smiling with his whole face, and she knew any argument would be a waste of her time, so she just shrugged and gave up. He bumped her shoulder with his as a silent thank you for allowing him to be gallant.

The day passed quickly. They watched a birds of prey show, Castle tried to win her a prize at the games booths, then they sat and ate funnel cakes while some children skipped around on the human-sized chess board. They continued to meander, stopping when they saw something interesting, and found themselves at the back of the faire. When he stopped suddenly, Kate glanced towards where his gaze landed.

A sign jumped out at her that read 'Kissing Bridge'. Rick was stunned when she took his hand and said, "Oh what the hell, you earned it." and pulled him towards the small wooden structure. She stopped them halfway, then she lifted herself up on her tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on his lips. It was quick, but he appreciated it all the same. She pulled back and saw what appeared to be a blush on the writer's face. With a quick wink, she trotted back off the bridge and gestured for him to follow. He recovered with a quick head shake and jogged over to meet her.

Castle glanced at his watch and saw that it was headed towards 5pm. "If we want to get some souvenirs, we should head over to market row. This place closes down at seven." He held out his elbow to her, and she threaded her arm through it. Market row was near the front gates, so they could just grab some purchases and leave.

Rick saw Beckett was anxious about something, so he asked, "You need anything?"

"Nah, but I need to go somewhere alone if it's okay?"

"Sure. I think I can survive a few minutes on my own. Wanna meet back here in an hour or so? Maybe I'll buy some throwing stars." He was still musing on the topic of weaponry as Kate branched off towards the building she had been eyeing.

* * *

><p>Earlier, Kate had watched the glass blower craft tiny animals while Castle was looking at beer steins. She saw some of the finished creations and noticed several medieval castles. Reentering the shop, she walked straight to the craftsman to ask if he did custom work on the fly. He responded in the affirmative, so she asked for a bit of modification on an existing piece and watched him customize it. He'd chuckled when he heard her request and after her quick explanation, told her that 'her boyfriend' would love it. She didn't care about correcting him, close enough, she thought.<p>

She paid the very reasonable charge and had him package and wrap the gift. Kate was almost bouncing out of the store when all was said and done. She decided to stop at a few more stores before she met back up with Rick, so she ended up with a few purchases when the time had come to head home.

Castle had several bags as well, so he took their purchases and loaded them into the back seat of the car while Kate got settled in the front seat. He was happy that she had let him take charge of her day. It was nice to see her so relaxed and happy. He climbed behind the wheel and started their journey home.

"Should we stop on the way back for dinner? We didn't exactly have balanced meals today, but I'm not hungry quite yet." He hesitated for a minute, then added, "Or I could just take you home and we could fend for ourselves, you've spent more time with me this week than you ever bargained for." He gave her his most pathetic puppy dog eyes, but somewhere deep down, he still wasn't sure she'd want to see more of him.

"We can play it by ear. But for the record, I enjoyed myself today. I might even be persuaded to finish the day off by having a meal with you." She gave him the ultimate 'win', and he sighed his relief inwardly. He felt like he could spend any amount of time with her. It didn't hurt that she was absolutely stunning even after a day of play. The braids she wore framed her face as tendrils of miscreant curls snuck out at the nape of her neck. He desperately wanted to reach out and brush his fingers under that plait of hair.

Ultimately, he decided that keeping all of his extremities was of a higher priority, and they hadn't gotten to that place in their relationship... yet. Rick was determined to show her that a heading down a more romantic path with him was a viable option, but pushing her was a sure way to make her run.

* * *

><p>They made it all the way back across the Tappan Zee before Rick's stomach emitted a loud growl. "Well, I don't know about you, but I think I might be hungry again." He arched his eyebrow at her and waited for her reaction.<p>

"Yeah, my tummy's not quite as loud, but it's protesting as well. Should we stop before we get back to the city?"

They were nearing Tarrytown, and Rick knew of several small eateries that used fresh, locally grown ingredients for their ever-changing menu items. "We can. I know a nice little casual place nearby."

He drove into the smallish town and found a parking spot on one of the main streets in the downtown area. He led her to a small cafe in a row of street-side buildings. It looked inviting. There were quite a few people eating outside, and she could see the bar and dining areas inside were also quite full.

"Do you mind eating outside? I'm sure we can be seated right away if we can handle a little chilly air."

"Not at all. I have my hoodie." She told him. Kate was looking at the menu posted just outside the door while he went inside to chat with the hostess. He gave her the thumbs up and she saw the young woman grab two menus and lead him back outside. She followed them to a bistro table and sat in the chair Castle pulled out for her. She decided on a Black Bean and Mushroom burger, while Rick got a Grilled Chicken Club. She also ordered an heirloom tomato and cucumber salad, and shared it with him. Everything tasted amazing. "I am going to HAVE to come back here. It tastes like they harvested everything this morning."

"That's pretty much true. They get everything from local farms and sometimes that means daily deliveries. I've eaten here a few times when I've driven to appearances outside the city. I don't have to worry about being recognized or hounded, and the food is better than anything you'd pay through the nose for nearer to home." He had finished his meal and was sitting back with his ankles crossed. He looked so relaxed and nothing like the short-attention-spanned man she was used to.

"May I have the key to your car? I'd like to get you your present before we leave again."

He tilted his head a little, but handed over the keys. "I hope you didn't go overboard. I was really just teasing about getting me a gift."

"Don't be silly. I think you'll love it."

She almost skipped back to the car, anticipating his reaction to her purchase. Kate dug through the bags and retrieved the plainly wrapped box. Setting it on the table as she took her seat, she said, "Okay, open it. I can't wait. It may require a tiny bit of explaining."

His eyes lit up as he untied the string and ripped off the paper. He slid off the lid and took out the tissue paper wrapped item.

"Careful. It's really fragile." she warned him.

He unfurled the padding and pulled out an intricate miniature medieval castle. He saw immediately that one of the parapets had a tiny raven perched upon it. Okay, I get it - what needs explaining?"

Kate had her hand over her mouth as he posed the question, knowing there was more to the joke than the castle and the bird. "Well, all three of your names are represented. You probably haven't noticed the part that represents your first name. The raven is of course, a way to signify your middle name - Edgar. And the castle itself, well that's a no-brainer."

"Well how did you manage to shove 'Richard' on this?" He turned it around, scouring the glass object for any sign of his first name. "I'm stumped."

She responded with a giggle, "If you look really carefully at one of the towers, you'll see something that is reminiscent of a derivative of your first name."

He howled in laughter when he realized she'd used the diminutive "Dick", and had the glass blower bend the top of a tower into the shape of a familiar male-appendage. "Katherine Beckett. I cannot believe you actually had the cahones to ask someone for that modification."

"I figured it would be a funny inside joke between the two of us, so you'll remember the fun we had today. It's not obvious enough for anyone else to see immediately. I think he did a great job - even though I had nothing factual to go on." She hardly believed she was actually referring to his anatomy, and blushed a little at her jibe.

Rick was having a hard time controlling his mirth. They were both giggling even after he paid for dinner and they made it back to the car. He made a big show of re-wrapping the sparkly Tchotchke - alluding to the care a man would take in protecting his own 'parapet' and that started the laughter all over again. He couldn't resist giving her a quick peck on the cheek just before starting the car. "Thank you Kate. Best. Present. Ever." He emphasized every word and meant them as deeply as he made them sound.

* * *

><p>They made it back to the city just after the sun set behind the buildings. Rick pulled up outside her building to drop her back home. "I think this has been one of my favorite days of all time Ms. Beckett. I truly hope you had fun."<p>

"I did. I wasn't sure about this whole 'Castle fun day' thing, but I have to admit, I'm enjoying it immensely."

"I'm glad." He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. "Good night, Kate. Sleep well."

"Good night, Castle."

He watched her and could've sworn there was a bounce in her step as the front door of her building shut behind her. Rick never wanted to lose the smile growing on his face at that moment. What an amazing day... and the amazing woman that went with it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> The Tarrytown restaurant alluded to above exists and is called "Sweetgrass". It's heavenly._

_Ded Bob also exists, and the show is quite funny. I highly recommend stopping to see it if you ever attend a renfaire at which he appears._

_The 'Thirdly' I referred to in the first A/N is the rather immature anatomy joke I used at the end of this story. The idea struck me as I remembered the glass blowing demonstrations, and I couldn't resist using Castle's entire name. I hope nobody is terribly offended._


	14. Don't Stop Me Now

_**Author****'****s ****Note****:** Seems apologies are in order again. I'm involved in projects which entail the watching of copious amounts of television shows. It's amazing how time-consuming it becomes, although never un-fun._

_Much texting takes place below. Not to over-explain, but I'm writing the texts the way I imagine they'd write them. Castle with lowercase letters and missing punctuation, and Beckett straight-laced and more correct. This chapter is mostly Kate's POV - it was easier to write that way. Since she's the focus, her texts are bolded._

_**Disclaimer****:** *sigh* Hell, I don't even own a phone to text on. Needless to say, Castle and everything associated with it belongs to ABC & Co._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** 13: ****Don****'****t ****Stop ****Me ****Now**

Kate heard the buzzing of her cell from the kitchen where she was munching on an unappetizing piece of toast. She sauntered into her bedroom to see who was texting her at this ungodly hour, although she already had her suspicions.

_g'morning - tired of me yet?_

This was a no-win situation. She'd be lying if she said yes, but if she said no... well, she shuddered at the thought of Castle knowing she liked being around him.

**_Can I plead the fifth?_**

_absolutely not_

**_hrm. How about I say no - but today I have a headache_**

_*sigh* it all comes back to headaches with you ladies_

She had to chuckle at him. Kate was sure he'd heard it before, under much different circumstances.

**_So, even playboys hear that once in a while?_**

_playboys that have been married twice, yes. although I can usually convince them otherwise. doubt that will work with you tho._

**_Well, I am different - and extraordinary. Your words._**

_they're true. I've had an amazing time this week. you've fulfilled your end of the deal btw_

**_Are you telling me there'll be no more Castle days? :'-(_**

_none that you are obligated to attend, but I'm always willing to spend time with you_

**_That was sickeningly sweet, Castle._**

_can't help it. and it's all your fault too_

**_? My fault?_**

_hell Kate. you know how much I enjoy your company. in any capacity_

**_*blush* I guess I did - I enjoy yours too y'know._**

_! did you just say that?_

**_No, I wrote that. :-P_**

_… *speechless*_

Kate had to hesitate. What was she getting into? Reminding herself to stay cool, she sent him another message.

**_HA! Worth it. Why do you think I let you hang around writer-boy? I've told you already you make things more fun._**

_it's my pleasure. fun is my middle name_

**_You have a LOT of middle names._**

_haha I guess I do. I'm not keeping you from anything am I?_

**_nah. Was gonna go into precinct later, but planned on a lazy morning._**

_'kay. I never got to text as a teenager, since texting didn't exist in the stone age_

**_So you enjoy it now? That's just sad, old man._**

_first I'm writer-boy, now I'm an old man. I can't win_

**_*smile* You're not THAT old. Your immaturity makes up for it._**

_omg you did not just go there_

**_I did. You gonna do something about it?_**

She was startled at the sudden ringing noise emitting from her phone. It had been inevitable, she knew at some point he'd give in and call her.

* * *

><p>Kate pressed the 'accept' button and started with, "Couldn't pass that one up, eh?"<p>

"No, and you know I wouldn't. I'd say my continued irritating presence would be all the punishment you'd need, but since you just admitted you like having me around, I'll have to figure something else out."

"What have I done?" Kate pushed herself against her headboard, one leg curled underneath her. She couldn't help smiling, and a part of her hated it. The last week had left her mind reeling. After their swingset conversation she had vowed to keep her distance from him. However, she was finding it impossible to do. They were like magnets - impossibly attracted to each other on one side, but flip things around and they push apart.

"You've created a monster, Kate."

"No 'Beckett' this morning? You've called me Kate several times now, that's unusual."

"I'm trying to be casual. It's the weekend, and we're not working. Well, you're not working YET at least."

Her lips pressed together. "I've been a little inattentive this week, Castle." She heard silence from his end of the line, and realized that it sounded like she was placing blame on him. "It's not your fault. I wasn't in the mood to work even before we started hanging out. I don't regret anything we did."

"Okay. I really wouldn't want to be the thing that makes you neglect your job. I know I've said it before, but it bears repeating. You're _more_ than amazing in what you do. I've never known anyone that cares more or works harder."

He sounded so serious. She closed her eyes and felt the pricking of tears on the back of her eyelids. "Who are you, and what have you done with my Partner?"

He chuckled. "I can be serious when I want to be, Beckett. There, I used your last name that time. Better?"

"I didn't mean you HAD to call me Beckett. It's nice that you call me Kate sometimes." She panicked. "I mean, it's okay that you do, I've called you Rick before..."

"Don't worry Detective, I understood what you meant." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "...Kate"

* * *

><p>Kate had a violent and sudden case of goosebumps. "Castle? What was that about?"<p>

"I'm sorry. I'll stop. It's just..." He trailed off.

"What? You've already started this conversation, I suppose it was inevitable." She was torn between wanting him to continue and the urge to escape.

"You sure? We've had such a great week, I don't want to ruin anything."

He sounded a little defeated. She had to admit to herself that she wanted to talk about this. Kate had already chatted with Lanie about her dream, which was totally out of her comfort zone. Now she needed to talk to Castle directly about whatever was happening between them. "This won't ruin anything. I promise." She said it as softly as she could, and she could almost hear him relax on his end of the line.

"Alright. I'll tell you what I've told myself a couple of times this week, anything you're uncomfortable with can be forgotten - if that's what you want." He paused briefly, then continued. "I feel like we've pushed our toes past the line in the sand this week. And the only thing that makes me worry about is not knowing how fast you'll run from it. From me."

She waited a beat. This conversation didn't need to be rushed. She could tell that Castle was ready to settle in and wait out any lulls. "So far, I'm not running. Don't get me wrong, I was relieved that you didn't push me after we kissed in the fort. I don't feel sorry that it happened though. I... I'm not sure what it means, or what I want to do about it."

"I will never force you to make a decision that you find troublesome. I knew you wouldn't want me to bring it up that morning - I know you better than that, Kate."

"I know you do. That's part of what scares me. You know me better than anyone, Rick. My father knows the young Kate, but I keep the adult Kate hidden, even from him. But I've let you in. Even when I thought it was risky, I still let you in. I know it's not far enough, for either of us, but it's so much more than I'm used to." Silent tears were slowly making their way down her face. She couldn't help it, she'd needed to tell him these things for a long time - but it was excruciating.

"I'm grateful that you share any part of yourself with me. I would never say it's not far enough. If it's all you can give, then it's enough."

She sighed, knowing he could hear it. "I don't know what to do with you, Castle. You're like a bull in my china shop."

"You know, the Mythbusters debunked that. They're incredibly nimble creatures. The bulls they used didn't break a single piece of china."

"You're always the one bringing in the levity. Damn you, Castle." Hopefully he could hear the smile in her voice. It was nice of him to lighten the mood, but that didn't mean it was the end of their discussion. "Back to the topic at hand... you mentioned that we stepped over a line this week, and I agree. But maybe I'm ready to move that line a little. So our toes aren't over it anymore."

"Consider it done. But know this - I'm not going to even dance near it unless you take me there. Leave it where you want it, and I'll follow your lead." Again, he paused. "Was that too many dance metaphors?"

She laughed, this time more than a chuckle. "No, not too many. I get what you mean." She hesitated, but had to add, "Why are you making this easy for me? I'm not stupid, I know you've wanted more for a long time."

"I'll admit something. I've wanted more for longer than I even knew. I know you thought I wanted another conquest, but from the beginning you were like a puzzle I would never get tired of solving. Then I got to know you better and it made you even more interesting. By the time I knew what was happening, I was already in too deep. I know I haven't exactly been a priest since then, but nobody ever held my attention like you do." He took a deep breath and she shuddered at the sound of it. "The girls I've dated... or whatever... over the last few years were mere male frustration on my part. And Gina, well, she was a knee-jerk reaction to the realization that you were happy with another man."

The phone went silent. "Kate? Are you still there?" She heard.

"Yes, I'm here. I wasn't happy, nor was I with another man at that point, Castle." Her confession was well and truly overdue. "Esposito told me something when you told us it would be your last case and left the precinct. He said that whatever your reason for following me around for so long wasn't so you could watch me be with another guy. I knew it too, which is why I didn't tell you about my plans with Demming. I broke it off with him so I could go to the Hamptons with you, Rick."

* * *

><p>This time the silence was deafening. "Rick? I'm so sorry I didn't say anything sooner."<p>

He interrupted her. "Kate. Don't apologise to me... I should be apologising to you. I was clueless. Looking back now, I remember you taking me out of the party to talk to me. You were trying to tell me, weren't you?"

"Yes. But Gina walked up, and I realized that karma was biting my ass. I deserved it. I saw how you looked when you saw me and Tom making plans. I knew in the back of my mind that it was killing us both. And I need to apologise for taking it all out on you that fall. I'd thank whatever brought you back to us, except I'm not fond of thanking a three-murder case for anything."

Castle sounded slightly angry, but she heard no malice in his tone. "I don't want you to ever be sorry for what happened that summer. Not any of it. I was being a child. From the minute you showed interest in Demming I behaved poorly. I shouldn't have hinged my work with you on whether you liked me or not. I should have called you back sooner. Most of all, I should never have asked Gina to meet me at that party. I think a part of me wanted to show you I wasn't stung by you and Demming. It was awful of me, and I hope we can put it all behind us. No, scratch that. I hope _you_ can put it behind us. You've done nothing for me to forgive."

"It's over, Rick. What's done is done. There are things we both wish we could do over. What matters is what happens _now_. I've learned those lessons - and this week you've shown me that it's not as big a risk to be with you." She again realized how her words sounded and quickly added, "...around you, to be around you."

She heard him laugh. "I know what you meant. I prefer the 'with you' comment though. I can't lie."

"One step at a time, Castle." She hated to let things end, but if she wanted to do any work, she'd have to get ready and go. "Rick? Can we talk more later? I really do want to make it in to the precinct, and the sooner I get done there, the sooner we can have dinner tonight."

"Oh I see how it is... you're already bossing me around? Wait. No, you've been doing that for ages now." He seemed full of manly giggles now. "Okay, I'll hang up, but you promise I can see you tonight?"

"I promise. How should we handle it?" She felt awkward at the thought of dinner with Castle after all they'd just shared.

"Don't worry, there's no pressure. We're two friends having dinner. I'll even let you choose the place and pick me up. Just call me before you leave and I'll be waiting for you."

"Deal. Talk to you later... Rick." Turnabout was fair play, she thought. She hung up quickly, hoping the soft way she said his name did the same thing to him that he'd done to her. She had no idea.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>**'****s ****Note****:** I know, we've all read the Demming/Gina thing, but it seemed like it needed inclusion in this conversation. I'm trying to stay away from common themes and drift towards AU autonomy, but it's difficult. I'm very wary of the thought that I might be copying someone else, since I read so many fics here - so I'll try to be as original as I can and stay within the mythos of the show._


	15. Fight From the Inside

_**Author****'****s ****Note****:** I've pasted the end of the last chapter at the beginning of this one. I needed it for myself, but I feel like it flows smoother if I leave it in. You're not experiencing Deja Vu ;-)_

_Also, I've given in and used a bit of the 4th season canon in this story. I mentioned the swingset conversation in chapter 13, and I'll be using more background stuff as I continue. I'm still going to try and stay away from specific episode events though, so hopefully the references will be like flavor text._

_One last thing - there is some strong language contained below. Nothing that can't be said on television, but I thought a warning would be appropriate._

_**Disclaimer****:** Wish I did, but I don't. You know the drill._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** 14: ****Fight ****From ****the ****Inside**

"It's over, Rick. What's done is done. There are things we both wish we could do over. What matters is what happens now. I've learned those lessons - and this week you've shown me that it's not as big a risk to be with you." She again realized how her words sounded and quickly added, "...around you, to be around you."

She heard him laugh. "I know what you meant. I prefer the 'with you' comment though. I can't lie."

"One step at a time, Castle." She hated to let things end, but if she wanted to do any work, she'd have to get ready and go. "Rick? Can we talk more later? I really do want to make it in to the precinct, and the sooner I get done there, the sooner we can have dinner tonight."

"Oh I see how it is... you're already bossing me around? Wait. No, you've been doing that for ages now." He seemed full of manly giggles now. "Okay, I'll hang up, but you promise I can see you tonight?"

"I promise. How should we handle it?" She felt awkward at the thought of dinner with Castle after all they'd just shared.

"Don't worry, there's no pressure. We're two friends having dinner. I'll even let you choose the place and pick me up. Just call me before you leave and I'll be waiting for you."

"Deal. Talk to you later... Rick." Turnabout was fair play, she thought. She hung up quickly, hoping the soft way she said his name did the same thing to him that he'd done to her. She had no idea.

* * *

><p>Rick heard the click of the call ending, but he just stood there holding the phone up to his ear. He'd heard his name thousands of times. This wasn't even the first time he'd heard Kate say it, but that... that was amazing. He wondered if the way he'd said her name earlier in the call had done the same to her. Well, it must have, right? It was the thing that had initiated the whole conversation they'd just had. A conversation from which he was still reeling.<p>

Speaking of which, he realized the phone was still in his hand, and against his ear. Castle put it down on the side table and laughed at himself. The things that woman could do to him. When they first met he was a cocky bastard. Using women like tissue paper because they allowed it. He had fun all the time with none of the consequences. Things were just beginning to catch up to him at that point. His last Derrick Storm novel was just being released, and he hadn't even started on a new book. He knew the clock was ticking on the contract he still had to fulfill with Black Pawn. Then she walked in. It was like his air was running out and she opened up a window. He took a clean, fresh breath for the first time in his whole life.

Oh, he tried to play it off. After all, she flashed that badge and he knew she was all business. But he was determined to take her up on her silent challenge. He'd get the girl - he _always_ got the girl. Kate, however, was different. She had thrown his words back at him this evening... different and extraordinary. True - from day one. He'd had loving and serious with Kyra, flighty with Meredith, stilted and unnatural with Gina, not to mention all the throwaway dalliances with women he probably couldn't even name. But even Kyra couldn't hold a candle to Kate Beckett. He just hadn't known it yet.

By the time they'd solved their first case together he was hooked. He was also lying to himself. Saying that she was still just a challenge. Someone to flirt with, and maybe someone who would give him impetus to write something new and exciting. But looking back at it now, he could see that he was already in love. It wasn't the love he felt for her now, that love was before the friendship and respect that grew over time. She was already more than a conquest, more than something to 'win'. That's why he didn't take any chances. He went directly to the Mayor. If she couldn't say no, then he had her as his captive audience. Why is it that things got so clear when you looked in the rear view mirror? If he'd only known back then what he knows now... maybe there would have been less 'playboy' and more wooing. The years between then and now felt like an ocean of wasted time.

* * *

><p>Kate really didn't want to work, but she felt like she had to. She and Castle had updated the murderboard Friday night, but there was paperwork to be done and warrants to request. Nothing fun, but it was mandatory. Sundays were easy - the precinct was much emptier because on weekends only the few cops on duty had to report in, and a lot of those were on the job outside of the building. Anybody on call was smart enough to stay away. But she never had the same rules as everyone else. If there was a case unfinished, she wanted to be working to solve it. If that meant foregoing sleep and food then that's what she'd do. Neglecting herself had been easy until Castle attached himself to her. He was always there, noticing when she was hungry or tired. Lately he wasn't pushing as often. Her suspicions were that he knew her better, and could tell when it was past her breaking point. Sometimes he timed it perfectly, but since the shooting he was lost.<p>

Things between her and Castle seemed harder and easier all at the same time. Even though he didn't know it yet, she'd heard his declaration of love. It's not like she didn't know they had feelings for each other. She'd seen him watching her, seen the way he looked at her. Sometimes she felt like the only way to keep things professional between them was to tease him and walk away. But now she realized she was being cruel to both of them. Kate knew denying she heard him while she lay shot on the grass that day was a cop-out. Telling herself she was just giving him an 'out' - that he only said it because he thought she was dying. Truthfully, it was because she wanted things to stay the same between them.

Those days in the spring were full of emotion. They'd had the worst fight of their relationship, and yes, it was a relationship. He'd been trying to protect her, and she was fighting him every step of the way. Blinded by her determination as she'd always been. Kate knew the minute he'd walked out her door after she told him they were over that she'd made a huge mistake. Then when he showed up at the airport hangar she was both relieved and horrified. But there were no recriminations. He just protected her like always. As Castle held her against the car with his hand over her mouth, it could have been a violent gesture, but with him it was almost tender. He was simply keeping her sobs from being heard. As a torrent of teardrops fell, she could see the love in his eyes. It was clouded by a layer of anguish - both for what was happening in the hangar, and the turmoil he could see in her.

And then there was the funeral. Captain Montgomery had given literally all of himself for her. He turned her into the detective she was today. She would always keep him in her heart for that. But there was the overwhelming guilt she would never lose, the guilt in knowing that she had a large part in taking him away from his family. Not a day went by that Kate didn't wish things had gone differently. As she spoke for the grieving crowd, she looked over at Rick with eyes that said, 'I forgive you, I don't want you out of my life'. She was thinking about rebuilding their friendship when the shot rang out and he leapt just a few seconds too late to save her.

* * *

><p>Kate tapped the papers' edge on the desk to line them up, then turned her wrist to check the time. She didn't realize she'd been working so long, it was close to 4pm and that put her at about seven hours of work on a Sunday. Hooray for salaried jobs, she thought wryly.<p>

Remembering a place she'd seen in the paper, she looked it up on her computer and made reservations for 9pm. Her turn to show Castle a good time - she was sure he'd love this place. She pulled out her cell and typed up a message.

_**Hey you - you free at 9?**_

_sure! you still working?_

**_Not really. Tidying up. Making plans. I have a hot date._**

_oh reeeeeeeeally? I hope he's man enough for you_

**_He's okay. He makes me laugh, so it makes up for his homeliness._**

_you are a piece of work Beckett. a blow to my frail ego._

Before she could text back, her phone buzzed again.

_WAIT... did you say I make you laugh? awesome._

**_hehe yeah, you do. And I was lying. You're adorable._**

Kate finished tidying her desk and pulled her feet up into her chair.

_*blush* what did I do to deserve that?_

**_I dunno. I'm feeling very candid lately._**

_it's nice. I like the candid Kate._

**_Well, I'm gonna run - gotta do some stuff around the apt. then change. I'll text you when I'm leaving?_**

_sure. I'll do a bit more writing while I wait. you can always come over early. I'm sure I can find us something to do *eyebrows*_

Kate laughed out loud.

_**You're a dork! A lovable dork, but still...**_

_awwww I like it. lovable dork._

_**If I'm done quickly I may be early, but I'll still text you first.**_

_wait! what should I wear for this 'date'?_

_**Just your normal stuff - business casual. It's nothing fancy. I'm not a richy rich author or anything.**_

_:-P_

_**okay, talk to you in a bit! :-***_

_*swoon* my first cyber kiss. :-X_

She shook her head and slid the phone back into her pocket as she gathered up her coat and left the precinct. He _was_ truly adorable.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>**'****s ****Note****:** I was going to continue with the date in this chapter, but I checked the word count and decided to split it into two parts. That way I can do the next half justice. Shouldn't be too long - I've already started on it._


	16. Dragon Attack

_**Author****'****s ****Note****:** Did I say this chapter would be out quickly? Yeah - so - I know, it wasn't. Stupid life getting in the way again. If you're here, you're still reading, and I say thank you._

_**Disclaimer****:** blah blah own nothing blah blah no monies blah blah you get the drill._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** 15: ****Dragon ****Attack**

Kate pushed her front door shut behind her and dropped her keys on the entry table. She shed her shoes and jacket, holding both in her hand as she goes to her bedroom. The venue she made reservations for deserves some special clothing choices, she muses. After pawing through her closet forever, she settles on a pair of tight black skinny leg jeans and an equally form-fitting black surplice top. Finally, she grabs a pair of spike heeled matte black boots - which she dubbed her 'biker boots' due to its buckles up the back. She tosses everything out into the main part of the room, and sheds the rest of her clothes.

Kate glances at the clock and sees it's just after six. Time for a nice hot bath, she thinks to herself. Flicking her finger idly under the running tap, she waits for it to get almost to the scalding point, then shuts the stopper and throws in some bath salts. The bath water gives off a dark, velvety smelling steam, a new scent, but totally appropriate for the night she has planned. Sighing, she lays back and lets the water pull her into a restful place.

A while later, Kate sighs and gets out of the tub. She makes a few final swipes with her towel then gets dressed. She turns side-to-side in front of her full-length mirror and decides the outfit is perfect. She puts on some blush and eye makeup, and walks through a mist of light perfume before sauntering out to the living room. She picks up her phone and sinks down into her couch.

_**I'm ready a little early - still want me to come over?**_

_sure. writing a little, but you can proof for me if you want, or we can watch some tv_

**_oooh You're gonna let me read the next book early?_**

_it's only a small part of the next book, but yeah, I trust you._

**_Doesn't Alexis usually do that?_**

_yup, but she and mother are seeing a play tonight. female bonding or whatever *wink*_

**_hrm. I suppose I could give it a looksee. Do you trust my speeeliing and grammemr?_**

_i c wut u did thar._

**_*sigh* I try, but my jokes aren't up to your standards._**

_hey! you actually made me lol_

**_Well, that's not hard to do now is it? Leaving now - be there in a few._**

* * *

><p>Since he got her texts he hadn't written a single word. He rubbed his forehead and sighed, thinking about how Beckett could affect him by just making him chuckle. After a few minutes of just letting his mind wander, he got up and went into the living room. He paced around the room and realized he felt a little lost. What exactly were they doing? Were they dating? It had only been a week, but it seemed like they were already a 'couple', at least in <em>his<em> mind. He wondered what Kate considered them to be. Holy crap in a hat... she reduced him to a swoony teenager. Just as he tried to shake the feeling off, he heard her knock at the door.

"Hey Kate." he said as he saw her in the hallway outside his now open front door. "Glad you could come over early." He stepped to the side and gave a quick head bob as she swept in. He saw the outfit she had on and wondered why she chose an all black ensemble. Not that he'd complain, the pants were amazingly tight, and she looked incredibly hot in them. Rick couldn't resist staring at her backside for a few seconds as she walked past.

"Me too. How far have you gotten in your next epic bestselling novel?" She threw him a dazzling smile while taking his ego down a few notches.

"Seems like I'm about halfway through. I haven't done a page count in a while." He stopped short of saying that he'd been distracted for the last week. Especially when the truth of the matter was that he could always find a way to be waylaid. "But I completely forgot to print out a copy of what I've written so far, I think we may have to do a veg-out session instead."

"Sure. I'm okay with relaxation lately, not sure what's gotten into me." Kate cajoled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he said faux-innocently.

They wandered over to the TV area and Kate plopped down in the middle of the couch, bringing her feet up indian-style. Rick grabbed the remote and sat down just far enough from her to be friendly, but not invading her personal space. "How long do you think we have before we should leave?" he asked.

Kate checked the time. "About an hour give or take. There's probably some reruns on somewhere."

Rick found a channel that was showing The Big Bang Theory and stopped. "Is this okay?"

She nodded in the affirmative and relaxed into the couch. They spent the next hour doing their best MST:3K imitations by making fun of the show. When the second episode ended, Rick switched off the set and stood up. "Is my outfit okay?" gesturing at his jeans and long-sleeved light sweater.

"Yup. Just fine. It's a casual place - I think you'll love it."

* * *

><p>Rick saw the nondescript green storefront as he stepped out of the cab that took them to the restaurant she had chosen for that evening. The only thing that gave it away as an Asian cuisine place was the paper lantern just outside the door. He gave her a questioning glance, but she was wearing her best poker face. Kate rushed to open the door for him, and his mind remained boggled as he walked through.<p>

She scrambled in beside him and gave her name to the greeter. Just as the woman picked up two menus and started to walk them through the dark hallway, a hatch opened in the ceiling above them and a man dressed in black popped out to startle them. Kate laughed and he asked, "Just what is this place?"

"If I tell you it's called 'Ninja' would that help you to figure it out?"

He laughed, louder this time. "I love it. Cheesy but fun... just like me."

"I knew it'd be right up your alley."

Rick looked around and took in the ambiance. The interior was designed to look like a feudal Japanese castle, and all the employees were dressed entirely in black. It explained Kate's outfit. They were shown to a small alcove with a booth - their own little room in which to dine.

They discussed the menu, both of them amazed at the creativity of the items listed. They each chose a different 'course' style meal, and agreed to allow the other to sample items liberally.

Appetizers were served quickly, as they were both prepared tableside. Presentation was gorgeous and very innovative. Their second course was sushi, which came to them via a ninja who came poking through a secret door in the wall next to the booth. Rick was delighted when he saw that his spicy tuna roll was topped with popping candy instead of roe, and Kate even admitted it tasted good regardless of the odd combination of ingredients.

They next received two protein courses, one fish and one meat. They split all four of them since neither could decide which dishes they'd like when they ordered. Kate and Rick both ended up happy since all four dishes were amazing. The meal finished with desserts - Castle ordered the chocolate mousse cake, which was crafted to look like a throwing star. Beckett ordered something called 'Rose Chocolate' which ended up being an elaborate concoction of white and dark chocolate in a rose-infused mist.

After finally finishing their meal, they both sat back in the booth, completely full. "Well that was really good considering this isn't one of your 'four star' places Castle." Kate remarked.

He smiled back at her while patting his full belly. "So, I'm assuming now is the part where we wrestle over who will pay the bill?" Rick asked. "You did all the work, I'm happy to pick up the tab."

"I still owe you from all the stuff you paid for this week, so no, it's on me." When another ninja appeared and pulled out the leather slip case containing their damage, Kate grabbed it and slipped her card inside while Rick gave a final grunt of protest. The man in black bowed to her as if to say 'the lady would make a pretty good ninja herself', and took the wallet away. She gave Rick a smug look and folded her arms.

"You know it makes me crazy when I don't get to treat. Are you just punishing me for being annoying?"

"I can't lie, that's a bonus, but I really just wanted to repay you for showing me it's okay to let my hair down a little. It's really been a nice week Rick."

"Awww shucks ma'am," he gave an imaginary hat tip, "happy to show y'all a good time."

Making their way out of the restaurant, Rick grabbed Kate's jacket and held it and she put her arms into the sleeves. As she turned, he slid his hand down to her hand and grabbed it, threading his fingers through hers. Expecting his shoulder to receive a punch, he relaxed when he felt her hand squeeze his.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>**'****s ****Note****:** I DO actually have a bit more sketched out, but I have some obligations over the new year weekend, so I may be late again with the next chapter. However, I will do my best to be a LOT more prompt with updates. Thanks again for reading!_


	17. You Take My Breath Away

_**Author****'****s** **Note****:** Well, I was quite giddy last night after getting so many subs and a few reviews. I decided to push forward on this chapter for y'all. Everyone seems to like the fluffy stuff, so I'm totally forgetting where I need to pick up on the murder storyline - I'll end the case soon and write more fluff?_

_Also, there is much in-brain dialogue below. Stay alert._

_**Disclaimer****:** Must I say it again? It hurts too much. *swoon*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** 16: ****You** **Take** **My** **Breath** **Away**

Rick can feel a warmth spreading in his chest when Kate continues to hold his hand in their cab. She gives the driver her address and leans back in the seat. His brain was going a mile a minute. They were well overdue for another chat because he really wants to kiss her right now. Instead he decides to hold her hand between his and rub hers softly. Still no gun drawn, no death look, no pulling away. If she invites him up there will be words said. The words repeat in his head, 'invites him up'. He _so_ wants that.

Rick's words from yesterday echoed in Kate's head. _"__Don__'__t __worry__, __there__'__s __no __pressure__. __We__'__re __two __friends __having __dinner__."_ Why did they have to make that blanket statement? And why did she go along with it? She wonders what's keeping her wall up. Right now it feels like friction's the only thing keeping it together, and _boy_ does she want some opposite force.

"I'm glad you enjoyed dinner." she said, almost timidly.

"I did. You chose well grasshopper."

"You up for some coffee? I don't have a fancy machine like you, but I can at least make a dent in the coffees I owe you."

They were doing that dance, the one that people on first dates do. Should I kiss her at the door? Should I invite him up? Kate's insides were fluttery while she waited for Castle to answer her.

He tries his best to stay casual when he answers, "I could do with some coffee. You sure I'm not wearing out my welcome?"

"You mean more than you usually do?" She teased. He gave her his usual fake hurt look. "Hey, you left me the opening, can't blame me for taking it."

"A part of me would be terribly disappointed if you hadn't." He kept rubbing circles on the back of her hand. Rick was barely staying focused on the conversation, but he kept it together.

Kate tried valiantly to stop from shuddering when the chills ran up her arm. He wasn't doing anything particularly sexy. In fact, in the right setting it would be a simple comforting gesture. However, when she felt her hand between his and Rick lightly skimming over hers she didn't feel comforted at all. Nope, definitely not the right word.

* * *

><p>Kate and Rick made light small talk until she turned her key in the lock and let him into her apartment. Then silence descended as she puttered around her kitchen, making them a carafe of coffee. "Is it alright if I change? These pants are cute and all, but when I'm at home I prefer something just a tad baggier." Again with the nervous smile. She was trying her best to shake off this nervous energy.<p>

"Of course. I'm in comfortable clothes, I can't expect you to be all ninja'd up still." Rick found he had a hard time meeting her eyes. This was insane. It was supposed to be a friendly night out, and he was getting all worked up. If she wants to initiate something, a conversation - or anything for that matter, the ball was in her court. He has to learn not to push her. He watched as she shut her bedroom door behind her, and then walked into the kitchen. Maybe busying himself with the coffee will help him relax.

What do I do, what do I do, what do I do... the words rolled round in her brain as she picked out a pair of beat-up jeans and an NYPD sweatshirt. We're gonna talk. Talk and have coffee. And then I'm gonna make out with him. Wait... strike that last one. She heard herself groan - why couldn't she just jump in with both feet? Four years of teasing. Four years of wishing she could listen to Lanie. Four - wasted - years. He loved her. No, he LOVES her. Everybody knows it. And she loves him. Yes, she loves him. No matter how much she protests, whether she makes fun of it or not, she loves him. When is the right time?

Kate emerges from her bedroom and all he can see is the extra large sweatshirt that's slid down her neckline to reveal the smooth skin of her shoulder. Keep. It. Together. Rick. "I made your coffee. Don't worry, you can add the sugar to mine so it'll count towards your debt." Okay, that's more like it. Banter, they're all about the banter.

She smiles and it reaches her eyes easily. She grabs a spoon, pours a healthy amount of sugar in his cup, stirs it, and hands it to him. They trade mugs and walk towards the couch. "I'm just gonna spit this out." For a moment he thinks she's talking about her coffee until he sees her pausing as she gathers up the courage to continue. "I feel really strange right now. I know we said this is just a 'friends night', but for some reason I feel like a teenager on her first date. There, I said it." She laughed at herself, and was glad to see that he joined her.

"Oh thank god. I feel the same way. No matter how much I think about it I can't land on an explanation. I mean, should we relax? Should we let things run their course? I don't want to push you, but I can't read you at all. I really thought I knew more about you than I do at this exact moment - which seems to be nothing." He continued to smile and chuckle, and he felt like a ten ton weight had been lifted off his back.

They finally took seats on her couch, and Kate turned towards him. "This is stupid. We should just talk it out. Not like the conversation we had the other day, a real talk. You know I've been seeing my therapist, and I'm slowly learning to discuss my feelings. Who better to talk to than the person _involved_ in those feelings?"

"I think you know I'd be happy to listen. I may even participate if I sense you're not reaching for your gun."

That elicits another chuckle from Kate. "How 'bout I just say that I won't reach for my gun if you don't theorize that my motives stem from the fact that I'm an alien working for a secret undercover Government agency?"

"Deal."

* * *

><p>"I want to start by clearing the slate with you. I hope you don't hate me." Again, Kate took a deep breath before continuing. "I remember the day of the shooting. All of it. I heard you tell me you love me."<p>

Rick sat there dumbstruck until he could speak. "I suspected as much. The way you evaded me the last time I asked about it seemed wonky to me."

"I want you to know why I couldn't address it. First of all, I was confused. I still hadn't admitted to myself that my feelings ran deeper than just friendship." He started to talk, but she put her finger over his lips. "No, let me finish. And secondly, I felt like I needed to give you an 'out'. I don't want you to say it because I'm dying. Every time we come out of a life or death thing, like the freezer, or the bomb, or any of the other trillion times we've escaped death by the seat of our pants, we have heightened emotions. It's only natural, whether they're based in reality or not. I'd rather hear it when there's no pressure. No heart-pounding death trap we've just narrowly avoided. Does that make any sense at all?"

She pulled her hand away from his mouth and he relaxed again. "Yes. It very much makes sense. That doesn't mean I'm happy that you kept it from me, or that I didn't mean it. I _do_ love you. I'm _in_ love with you. I know I'm miles ahead of you, but I couldn't be more sure. Not that it's easy to say - but since you told me you already know..." His browline crunched in that 'I'm kinda mad at you but not really' way she'd seen a thousand times before.

"And I admit, I deserve whatever you throw at me. As long as you don't hate me. I don't think I could deal with you hating me, Rick. When I came to your signing, after last summer? You were so cold. I completely and utterly deserved it, but it hurt. More than I cared to admit. And then I realized our capacity to hurt one another. It's only now, after therapy and deciding not to lie to myself that makes me less afraid of taking a chance that things could go badly."

Rick took a deep breath. Words were his life, but finding the right ones in that second terrified him. "I can't promise anything, Kate. We've never been here before. What I _do_ know is that you amaze me daily. I feel the need to keep a diary so I can log each thing I learn about you. You're gorgeous, but it's not about that. It's about what I am because of you. I'm... more than I used to be. It's like you pushed aside the mask I lived behind and revealed a real person." He was shaking a little, but he had to get the words out. "You've shown me how empty my life was before I met you. That I made all the wrong decisions. I hope this isn't too much. Tell me to shut up if I..."

Her lips were suddenly stopping his words. She didn't need to hear more right then, she needed to be closer. How cliché to do it just as he offers to shut up - but Kate couldn't help it. There was no more waiting. She heard him breathing sighs against her mouth and making muffled guttural noises. She couldn't avoid her own response. It reminded her of their first kiss, when she heard her involuntary sigh against his mouth even as she kept her eyes on the guard. She still has no idea how she held herself together enough to knock him out. It took a herculean effort just to flick her eyes over to him when she did.

Rick knew he had to be dreaming - again. But this wasn't how it felt when he fantasized about it. This was more than their 'undercover' kiss. Every nerve ending in his body was awakened. She was holding his face in her hands, and he had his hands on her waist. He was kissing and being kissed by the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his days with. Don't friggin' ruin it Rick. He slowed down, not pulling back quickly, but dotting her mouth with smaller and smaller kisses. He rested his forehead against hers and opened his eyes slowly.

"Kate. I know you said you want to 'jump into it' with someone, but I don't think that should be how we handle this. You're my best friend, and while I think that's the perfect foundation for more, we don't need to dive in head-first. I think we can safely say we've had our first week of 'dating', and now we're heading towards first base." He groaned at himself.

She took the respite from his speech to remark, "Wow, that's really corny, Rick."

He sat back and folded his arms. "I refuse to kiss you again until we finish this. What are you comfortable with? Dating?"

"Yes, I'm definitely comfortable with that. Dating." Her eyes darted from his down to her hands. "I might even be okay with more, but I can't be sure until it actually happens." She moved her head back up to look him in the eye again. "Hint, hint."

"Way more than a hint methinks. But seriously, can we take things slow?" He looked at her with determination, and held her arms gently against her sides. "The last thing I want is to scare you into running, or push either one of us into a confrontation. I remember what happens when we push each other's buttons. I believe you've told me several times that we're over. I never want to hear those words again."

"Alright." Kate sighed and made a show with a fake pout. "But can we make out a little more... Ricky?"

"Call me 'Ricky' again and I will end you." he responded. "And my answer is yes. Making out is definitely in the cards."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>**'****s ****Note****:** I truly hope this chapter isn't too angsty. I try to imagine what they'd be thinking, and I get caught up. *sigh*_


	18. Ogre Battle

_**Author****'****s** **Note****:** Trying to shift into fluffy territory was sticky, and I ended up here. Sorry for the delay, I hope it's worth it. I'll be getting to much fluffiness from chapter 18 forward. There are a couple of vague references to "Cuffed" below. A bit spoilery, but I'm hoping you've all seen it by now._

_**Disclaimer****:** Boy do I hate coming up with something new to say here. **I****.** **Don****'****t****.** **Own****.** **Them****.** *whew* (still stings a little)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong> **17:** **Ogre ****Battle**

Kate stretched and reached for her cell. After a relaxing long weekend (of which Kate had too few) it was back to the grind. Not that she minded, she was fulfilled when she could bring closure to someone - even though she hadn't found it in her own life. However, it wasn't bothering her so much lately.

**_Hey Castle, you awake yet?_**

She sent the text knowing there was a fifty percent chance she wouldn't get an answer right away. Still very early for part-time detectives / full-time writers. It was a pleasant surprise when she heard the alert quickly thereafter.

_ohai! Yeah I'm up. Made breakfast for Alexis and an icepack for mother._

**_Well good morning then!_**

_yes._

**_yes?_**

Kate's head tilted while pondering what he meant.

_yes, it is a good morning. after a very good night. a good week. I'm not sure I'll be able to stop smiling._

**_oh. I concur._**

_I concur? *ducks*_

**_Yeah, just trying to get in the mood for work. But I do agree with you. It's been a great week. *smile*_**

_Since you brought it up, will we be doing a bit of interrogation today?_

**_That's the plan, Stan. I just wanted to touch base before either of us arrives at the precinct. No funny business, and it's back to 'Castle' and 'Beckett'. Innuendo's okay tho - everybody's used to that._**

_of course BECKETT. I'm not entirely without tact. You lead... I'll follow. We all know you like to be first._

**_sigh - that's the Castle I'm used to. Need a ride? (IN MY CAR)_**

_wow. set a guy up then pull the rug out from under him in the same sentence. To answer your question, sure, I'll take a ride from you any day. But you need to get a newer car. I think your 'detectomobile' should be a Challenger._

**_ugh. Give it up - I like my car. I'll be over in a bit. Just get ready to go, I don't feel like rushing so I'll get there when I get there._**

_hrm. I like this new Beckett. Flying fast and loose._

**_ha! More like slow and loose. Just be ready. I expect you to be standing at the curb with my coffee in your hand._**

_Done and done. :-*_

**_Cut out the kissy-face. Save it for later writer-boy. *wink*_**

_*dies*_

Kate smiles while she drops her phone on the rumpled bed. Her muted sigh lasted the entire trip to the shower.

* * *

><p>Castle was complaining about 'his seat' again when she interrupted. "Castle, we're gonna take a trip back to the bottling plant today. I want to talk to Amie and Neal without advance warning. Espo and Ryan have called Cudworth in to the precinct for questioning." Kate took a long sip of her coffee while they sat at a light. "I'm just gonna head over there and we can hit the twelfth afterwards."<p>

"Sure, sure. You're in charge."

"Good boy." She said as she patted him on the knee condescendingly.

"Hello? I believe it was you that said - and I quote - 'no funny business'."

"What, that?" she said and pointed at his knee. "That was 'silly' business, not 'funny' business."

They continued to chit-chat while she drove. Kate was glad the traffic wasn't bad. The trip was already plenty long. She pulled in to the almost empty parking area and turned off the car. "You ready? We'll probably get some resistance so be ready for a confrontation."

"Yup, I'm steeled and ready for battle." He returned.

Just as Kate opened the front door of the plant, she felt her phone vibrate. She grabbed it from her pocket while Castle held the door for them to enter. It was a text from Esposito, and it read "Cudworth didn't show, keep an eye out for him". Before they could comply, hands came from the shadows to clamp damp rags over their mouths and everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Rick suddenly felt like his world was spinning fast enough for him to feel it. Nausea rose up in his stomach faster than he could process the feeling. He just barely managed to stop from vomiting. He gathered himself together as much as he could, and felt that his hands and feet were tied to the chair in which he was sitting. He wiggled his fingers and realized that he was touching Kate's hands. "Kate..." his raspy voice called out in the darkness and he squoze her hand gently, trying to get her attention. "Kate... wake up."<p>

Panic set in quickly while Kate roused herself. She heard herself retch like she was outside her body. When she was a bit more composed, she heard Castle's voice calling her name. "Castle? What's going on?"

"I'm not sure yet. Last thing I remember is smelling alcohol and passing out. All I know is that I feel really sick and we're tied to chairs in a super dark room. Got a little Déjà vu thing happening."

Beckett smiled weakly. "We have to stop meeting like this."

"Cute, Kate. I can't see anything - how about you?"

"Nope. Pitch black. Are the chairs hooked together?" She wiggled in her seat trying to find some weakness she could exploit to free them.

"Seems so. It'll hurt, but maybe we should try to get the bindings around our wrists loosened?"

"Okay, I'm game. Any idea how we should go about this?"

"I hate to sound like a broken record, but I've done research on the topic. I've gotten free from duct tape AND rope. Of course, I was by myself, so I managed to scoot the chair around to free myself. I got the ropes loose by flexing my arms and twisting them in the bindings. Not pleasant."

"Well, it can't be any less pleasant than being stuck here, so I say we give it a shot." Kate constricted her hands into tight fists, then released them. He wasn't exaggerating, it was quite uncomfortable. "Should I twist while my hands are clenched, or after?"

"Keep them in fists and move around, then let go. If we can just get them loose enough for one of us to get out, I think we'll be home free. Since we've established your hands are smaller than mine, I'm assuming it'll be you." He smirked a little. "Let's just hope there aren't any kittens ready to devour us this time."

* * *

><p>Kevin Ryan tapped his pencil on the desk, impatient to get any movement in their case. "Has Beckett called you back yet?"<p>

"No she hasn't. It's been a couple of hours now. You think they're in trouble?"

"Of course they are. It's their standard operating procedure." Ryan sighed and picked up his coat. "I don't know about you, but I can't sit around here anymore. Let's go see if we can track them down."

Esposito grabbed his gear and followed his partner out.

* * *

><p>Castle heard Kate's quiet grunting and couldn't help enjoying it a little. The feeling passed quickly as he felt the ropes loosen more and more with each movement. "There. Can you *mrugh* get your hand *umph* out?"<p>

"I think so, stop moving and I'll try." She spoke while holding her lower lip between her teeth. It was a vice she couldn't shake. Castle's hands went limp and she slowly contorted one hand so she could wiggle it free. After a little more maneuvering, the rope holding their wrists fell to the ground.

"Oh thank god." Kate sighed. "Let's get mobile so we can find a way out of here."

Though still dark, they both managed to get themselves free. "Now what do we do?" Kate asked.

"Not sure. I hadn't thought past the getting untied part. Can you walk the direction you were facing and I'll try over here?"

"Alright. Take it easy though. I don't want to be rescuing you from a stubbed toe." She heard him chuckle at her not so subtle dig towards his masculinity.

Rick finally touched something with his fingertips. It was cold, seamed metal "I found a wall. I'm gonna slide along it and see if I can find any method of egress."

"You're not writing a book right now Castle, you can lay off the SAT words."

"I can't help it. It's just who I am."

* * *

><p>Ryan and Esposito pulled up outside the bottling plant and saw Beckett's cruiser parked outside.<p>

"Well at least we know they made it this far. That's a little encouraging." Kevin peered in the front window as they approached the office

The detectives entered, and followed the path of the hallway. There were two offices behind the receptionist's desk, and they were all deserted. They could hear the hum of machines past the hallway's end. Walking back to the entryway, they saw a couple of dishtowels and some papers littered around under the desk.

"I can smell that from here, dude. They must've gotten knocked out." Espo pointed out.

"Holy crap - are those two full of danger magnets? I swear, if they weren't so good at the whole detective thing, I'd ask for a transfer."

They each went in a different direction, but when Ryan saw some of the dirt outside the door freshly smeared across the walkway, he called his partner to follow him.

It led them in the direction of the loading docks, where several transport vehicles were parked. They slowly crept up on the trucks and saw three pairs of feet near the second cab. Pointing towards the front of the truck, Espo gestured for Ryan to flank the group. He watched as his partner shuffled silently around the back to get a better sightline. They nodded at each other and flung themselves towards Carnivale, Cudworth and Clayton.

"Oh joy, the 'three Cs' of crime. Up against the truck." Javi pushed the larger man until his face hit metal, and the other two followed meekly. They were quickly handcuffed and placed in the back of the men's police cruiser. The three of them bickered constantly as they were forced to share the cramped backseat.

"Let's get that truck open and see if we can't find a couple of handcuffed co-workers." Kevin muttered as the pair went back to the truck.

* * *

><p>Beckett heard a scuffle outside but didn't want to alert their captors to their newly-freed state. She held her ear against the cool metal of the container that held them, and listened for any clues as to where they were. She could hear what sounded like muffled yelling, then a crash on the wall nearby. After another minute or two, a door opened to her left and light came streaming in, blinding her.<p>

"Sheesh! Give a guy some warning." Castle held his arm up to shield his eyes as they adjusted to the light. He could see his other partners smugly eyeing them.

"No handcuffs this time?" Esposito jibed.

"No. And no tiger either. Thanks for the save though."

"Anytime pal." Kevin helped Beckett out of the container and gave Castle a punch on the arm when he jumped down. "You two have a way of getting into trouble."

Unfortunately, the arm jab was all that Rick needed to finally give in to the gut wrenching nausea, and he vomited all over Ryan's shoes. Kevin was pleased to give him a final shove into the awaiting ambulance.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day, Neal Clayton had spilled the whole story. He was the brains behind a blackmail ring, where Amie honey-trapped men and Cudworth 'leaned' on their victims. Ted Deak got in the way when he followed Amie one night, and caught them discussing their latest sucker. Rod and Neal met him at his apartment to dispatch him, Neal with several swipes to the chest with a knife they ultimately found in his home, and Cudworth (who was almost no 'brain' and all 'brawn') who went a little overkill with the axe he found in the stairwell. He was also in love with Amie, and hated that Deak had a crush on his girl.<p>

Kate and Rick had to give statements and fill out paperwork. They also got a tongue-lashing from Gates even though they'd checked in as per procedure. When the Captain saw the green tint in their skin, and the bruised and scraped wrists, she told them to stay away for the next week.

"I'm tired of seeing you two get into trouble. Esposito and Ryan can tie up the loose ends here. I'm ordering you to use some vacation days Beckett - which means your buddy there can do whatever he wants for a week, as long as it's outside these walls."

Beckett wondered how long it would take for Rick to ask her over. Turns out it was before they'd even made it back to the car.

"You know you want to come over. We can stop at your place and get some things. My loft is much more fun to play hooky in."

"I freely admit to that. I'll acquiesce and stay tonight. Maybe watch a movie. But that's all for now."

"Well then, that's enough. And now who's the one using the SAT words?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>**'****s** **Note****:** A _couple _of notes: *whew!* Okay, case is over - new chapter will come later this week (keep your fingers crossed) and it should be much more fun from here on out._

_I wanted to make sure that 'Squoze' was recognized as a legitimate word, and I was amazed to find that it was, and by merriam-webster to boot. Ya learn something new every day right?_

_The compound that would have been used to knock out Castle and Beckett is a mixture of Alcohol, Chloroform, and Ether. (referred to as an 'A.C.E. mixture')_

_I found this out about Miranda rights, and wanted to share. "It is important to reemphasize that the duty to warn only arose when police officers conduct custodial interrogations. The constitution does not require that a defendant be advised of the Miranda rights as part of the arrest procedure, or once officer has probable cause to arrest, or if the defendant has become a suspect of the focus of an investigation, Custody and interrogation are the events that trigger the duty to warn." - so Ryan and Esposito don't need to read the arrestees their rights. I like being a rebel._


	19. Doing All Right

**Author****'****s** **Note****:** I don't have a lot to say today, but I like these 'top of the page' author notes' so my title is correctly centered. ;-)

Shorter update - seemed like a good place to stop. It'll be continued in next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong> **18:** **Doing** **All** **Right**

After a quick stop at Kate's place, they continued on to Castle's Loft. Rick noticed that along with an overnight bag, Kate grabbed a few DVDs and tossed them in a plastic grocery sack. "I'm assuming the movie list will be ladies' choice tonight?"

"I'm in a picky mood, I hope that's alright?"

"No problem. I always try and make you pick anyway. Alexis will be home too, think she'd like them as well?"

"I think she'd love them. They're classics." Kate told him. "I love it when we include her. She's so much fun."

"Are you implying I'm not fun?" Rick pulled his fake hurt look yet again.

"Yup. I definitely need your daughter around or I'll be bored out of my mind."

Rick crossed his arms and slumped in his seat. He jutted his lower lip out in an exaggerated pout. "For that, no making out tonight."

"Oh no. Whatever shall I do." She deadpanned. But she slid him a sideways glance that hinted a little disappointment at the thought.

As she rounded the corner approaching his building, he righted himself in the passenger seat. "You can pull into the garage. I have an extra space now. A new neighbor moved in with one less car than the previous tenant. Manager offered it to me first since he knows I have frequent guests. And by 'guests', he meant you."

Kate blushed. "Maybe I should come over less if they're noticing the frequency with which I visit."

"No!" He interjected. "I mean... now that you can hide in the garage there's no need for that."

"Oh Castle." She sighed. "I bet your picture is next to 'gullible' in the dictionary."

He glared at her, but still got out his keyfob and pressed the button that allowed entrance to the underground garage. She pulled in and parked in the spot he pointed at. They walked in a companionable silence to the elevator, where they rode it up to his floor. "After you." he said as he opened the door to let her enter the loft. She heard him say "even if you're always so mean to me." under his breath as she walked by. She turned to look at him and saw that he was smiling. "Now who's gullible, huh Kate?"

* * *

><p>Alexis was cooking something that smelled amazing. She saw them enter and ran over to her father. "I'm so glad you're okay, Dad." She looked embarrassed and added, "You too Kate." She quickly turned to give the woman a hug. "Thought I'd cook dinner. I didn't know Kate would be joining us, but I made enough for three. Grams said she couldn't join us, she has a class tonight. Is eggplant parmesan okay with you two?"<p>

"One of my favorites, Alexis." Kate answered. "Sounds like a lot of work though, do you need any help?"

"Nah." The girl replied. "I only had to do the eggplant part. Dad makes a ton of sauces and vacuum packs them, so I used a package of his marinara."

"I usually go overboard when I make a batch." Rick said sheepishly.

"Now THAT'S a shock."

Alexis giggled when Kate teased Rick about his exuberant ways. "Kate, I love having you around. Anyone who helps keep his ego in check is aces in my book."

"Let me help you set the table at least. I need to do something in exchange for dinner. It's not like your father ever lets me pay for anything."

"I let you pay for our ninja dinner." he reminded her.

"First time for everything, Rick." she said as she walked into the kitchen to get out the plates.

He followed, and got out the utensils. He and Kate set them on the table, quietly bickering about which side the spoon went on. Alexis loved them together. She wished they'd figure out they needed each other. Ever since that day at the bank, she had a greater appreciation for how the detective went to great lengths to keep her father safe. It helped her live with the fact that he was doing more dangerous work, and when it made him so happy she didn't have the heart to ask him point-blank to stop. She plated some of the food and saw the pair out of the corner of her eye. Her father had chased Kate partway around the table, and grabbed her to give her a quick kiss... on the mouth. Well, well. Maybe there was hope for them after all.

"Dinner's Served!" the girl yelled before leaving the kitchen. The last thing she wanted was to intrude on their stolen moment. Alexis hesitated a few more seconds, and emerged to find them back on opposite sides of the table, straightening place settings. "No need to go all formal guys, it's just the three of us." She winked. As she set down the platter, she turned and called back, "I have a greek salad too, running to grab it - then we can start."

* * *

><p>"Wow you two, this is really good. I'd ask for the recipe, but I have issues with anything breaded. I guess that means I'll have to come over when you make it." Kate said with a quick wink at the older of the two Castles.<p>

"I'll hold you to that, Kate."

"So Alexis, how are things? Dating again?" She remembered the girl had severed her relationship with Ashley after she had been ignored for the last time.

"Oh I'm _so_ over Ashley. I've had a couple of guys flirting with me, but I think I'm going to stay single so I can concentrate on getting ready for college. I'm actually happy I get to stay a Senior for the full year. I think I'd have missed my other friends. Not to mention going to Prom and Graduation."

"Where did you apply?" Kate asked as she stacked an olive, lettuce, and feta on her fork prongs.

Rick was watching her, fascinated by her eating habits. Just like everything she did, it was seemingly effortless, yet efficient and perfect.

"I sent applications to Columbia, Harvard, Amherst, Berkeley, and Northwestern. I'd love to get in to any of those, but I'm leaning towards Amherst since I could take classes there, or any of it's sister colleges. I'm still narrowing down my options on what to major in."

"I have a feeling that no matter what you choose, you'll excel at it."

Rick's heart was warmed as he listened to the conversation between the two women. Yes, Alexis was now a woman. Even he had to admit it. She had that regression a few weeks ago, but quickly recovered when she felt like she was taking a backseat to her former boyfriend. Ashley was a good boy, but he was just that - a boy. Once three-thousand miles had been put between the two, the foibles of young love showed up quickly. "Of course she will. I raised her to avoid my mistakes, and I was pretty lazy in college. It's fortunate I got published early enough to make a living or I'd be living on the street now." He smiled as he pushed another forkful of food in his mouth and chomped down, mouth slamming shut.

* * *

><p>After the food was polished off by the trio, they each gathered a few things and took them into the kitchen. Alexis leaned against the counter as her father and Kate did dishes. She could definitely see that things had shifted between them over the last couple of weeks. They didn't seem to mind that their hands were touching more than normal, and they kept bumping shoulders as they passed dishes between each other. "Did I see some DVDs in your bag, Kate?"<p>

"Yeah, I noticed you didn't have any of the movies I felt like watching, so I brought my copies. I hope you'll like them, they're some of my favorites. Classics." Kate grabs a dishtowel and wipes her hands dry, then throws it to Castle by tossing it in his face. He sighs dramatically as he removes it, and dries his hands as well. Rick and Alexis head to the couch while Kate grabs the movies.

"Oh these are great, Kate." Alexis says excitedly. Rick watched as she brought out the boxes one at a time. "I adore Katherine Hepburn movies, but I haven't seen all of these. Can we watch 'Woman of the Year'?"

"That sounds like a plan. Have you ever seen 'The Philadelphia Story'? It's my all-time favorite."

"No, I haven't. But I don't know why. How did I miss a movie with Cary Grant, Jimmy Stewart AND Hepburn?" The younger girl said.

Rick knew that his daughter's taste was more sophisticated than other girls her age, but to see her excited over these great black and white films was awesome. "If we make it through a full movie and want to start another, let's go with that one then." He added.

The blankets and pillows are arranged and they plop down on the floor, backs against the couch. Rick makes sure he sits in between the two women, and easily puts his arm around them both. As the opening credits play, he thinks - 'How could my life be any better'?


	20. Some Day One Day

_**Author****'****s** **Note****:** We pick up from where we left off in chapter 18._

_*squigglylines* The movie night had just begun with some classic film viewing. *squigglylines*_

_We now return to Castle's movie night in-progress._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong> **19:** **Some ****Day ****One ****Day**

After three large party bowls of popcorn, several mugs of cocoa, and two sets of credits rolled, the three people watching the television intently were tired.

"How are you still so alert pumpkin?" Rick said to his daughter.

She shrugged. "Not sure. Maybe it's from all the nights I stay up studying? But you wouldn't know about that, would you?" There was a hint of wry humor in her voice. Of course her father knew about it, it was his Modus operandi when he was behind on a deadline.

Kate was still awake, but just barely. The only thing keeping her eyelids from closing was her love of the two films. "I hope you liked them, Alexis."

"I did. They don't make movies like that anymore."

Castle picked up the two DVD boxes, examining them cursorily. "Funny... you girls like these movies and they just _happen_ to feature strong, empowered women." he noted, trying to stare down each of the females surrounding him in turn.

"I might not identify with them so much if I hadn't just been called a 'girl', Castle." Kate retorted.

"Point taken." Rick became slightly mollified at her response. "I didn't know I was being so sexist, I shall endeavour to correct that in future conversations." He added a little wink to Kate, knowing how much she enjoyed when he spoke with literary flair.

Kate could feel Alexis' arm tighten around her father to give him a goodnight hug. "Thanks for the great movie choices, Kate." The girl squeezed her hand as she pulled her arm from behind Castle's back. "I'm gonna hit the sack." She hopped up, gave her father a quick smooch on the forehead, and bounded up the stairs.

Rick and Kate sat there for a moment, arm still draped over her shoulders. He was rubbing her shoulder in a soothing, steady motion, and she started cuddling just a tiny bit closer to him. Light tension crackled in the air around them. "Well, I'm glad this isn't awkward." He mumbled, tinged with a hint of sarcasm.

She giggled. "I know. It's weird right? When will we get to the point where it won't feel new every time we're alone together?"

"Soon." He crushed her firmly against his side, hoping his word rang true. Closing his eyes and breathing her in deeply, he felt her fingers on his cheek. He pulled back to look at her, but before he had a chance to open his eyes, her lips assaulted his in a feverish kiss. It was quick, but amazingly potent.

"You know just what to say to the _girls_, don't you?" Kate teased, deliberately emphasizing the offending word.

His eyes were burning into hers. "I'd prefer to say nothing at this particular time." he said huskily as his head dipped down to hers and he touched her mouth with his.

His kiss was the polar opposite to Kate's. Soft and slow, hardly making a noise, holding the side of her face while his thumb finds the spot where some of her wispy hairs curl up and around her ear. Rick can feel her tongue dart out to invade his mouth, but he denies access. She moans in protest. "Not yet." he says without taking his lips away from her mouth. He slides her gently down so she's laying on the floor, and he gently aligns his side with hers.

"You're such a tease, Richard Castle." She says - sing-songing his full name - as he strokes her hair and looks down at her with incredible warmth in his eyes. She can't tell the want from love, they're most likely one and the same in his mind. She knows she feels the same way, but can't seem to will herself to show it to him completely. Kate hears him say the word again in her mind... _"__Soon__."_

* * *

><p>After a few more minutes of a teenage-like makeout session, Castle pulled back again and propped himself up on his elbow. "You look better. Feeling less sick?"<p>

"Yeah, the stuff they gave us in the Emergency Room kinda stopped the nausea. Haven't had much at all since then." Kate answered.

"I'm glad they didn't give us any pain meds. Compazine was all I needed to stop the vomiting - my wrists and ankles are just a little sore. I've been through worse."

Kate put her hand on his bicep while she thought. After a few seconds, she replied, "I think being here with you is all the medicine I need."

"Wow. That was amazingly sappy, especially for you." He couldn't stop chuckling at her confession, and was treated to a throw pillow in the face because of it.

"So that's what I get for trying to be lovey-dovey with you. Okay - noted."

"Oh no you don't. I get to laugh a little when you do something so un-Beckett-like that it takes my breath away. It's my only defense - I'm already in too deep with you." Rick returned becoming a bit more serious.

She opened her mouth to speak, but wasn't sure she should continue. Kate bit the bullet. "_Never_ too deep, Castle."

He groaned. "Holy shit, Kate. Four words and I'm undone." Rick leans back down to kiss her once again. This time he allows her to explore his mouth with her tongue, which makes his head spin. He knows he needs to pull back, to get some breathing room. He closes his mouth and draws away slowly, placing a soft parting kiss against her as he lifts his head up to look at her again. "Since you're staying over tonight we need to watch what we do. Why don't I get you set up in the guest room?"

The look on Kate's face was transparently disappointed. She masked it as quickly as she could. "Um, yes, that sounds like a plan. I think I could sleep. But I don't think I feel like running away either." She wanted desperately to move forward, but habit wouldn't allow her to fully admit it.

"Aye, there's the rub, Kate. You don't _think_ you do, but you also don't _know_ if you do. I want to wait until you know because you're worth waiting for. I wouldn't still be here if you weren't." He was breathing the last words against her neck as he ran tiny butterfly kisses from her ear down to where her neck met her clavicle.

Kate made a soft murmuring sound. "You're not practicing what you preach."

"I can't seem to help myself. Do you have any idea how many times I've fantasized about this? Even just wanting to reach out and touch your hair, or your hand. And now you're letting me kiss you? But that doesn't mean I want to rush you either." Rick stopped and snorted. "Who am I kidding? Of course I _want_ to rush you, but I won't." He put his forehead against hers and sighed. His eyes had the patented Rick Castle twinkle, giving him away.

"Okay. I get it. If I put blinders on and give in to immediacy I'll most likely regret it." Kate looked into his eyes until she was forced to close them or take another step deeper down. "Sooooooo... show me the guest room? I'll grab my stuff."

* * *

><p>Rick guided her up the stairs by putting his hand on the small of her back. He picked up her bag before she could do it herself, and she softly pummelled his shoulder in response. He just laughed and pointed to the stairs - this was how he did things. He opened the door to her room and ushered her in.<p>

"You have your own bathroom, and there should be extra stuff in there in case you forgot something. And no, it's not for 'entertaining' my many conquests. I always keep things here in case Mother or Alexis take in a stray for the night." His smile was so warm it felt like the whole room was crackling with energy.

"It's beautiful, Rick." Kate couldn't resist sitting on the side of the bed and bouncing a little. "Oh man, these linens are amazing. I may have to bring more stuff over - stay here anytime I want to sleep in."

"Holy crap. You say things like that and you won't be leaving." He moved over to stand beside her, deliberately not taking a seat on the bed. Then Rick leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight."

She put her arms around his neck as he was pulling away, and reeled him back to her. Kate's eyes bore into his as she initiated a kiss yet again. This time staying on the periphery of desire. It was her way of saying 'thank you', 'goodnight', and 'I'm in love with you' - or the closest she could get at least. "The forehead kiss just wasn't gonna cut it. I hope you're okay with that."

"More than okay. Now I have to leave or I'll be tempted to do something we'll both regret in the morning. Don't set your alarm, just wake up when you wake up. I'll make something for breakfast that can be reheated." As he started to walk away, he gave one final brush to her hair and pushed a strand behind her ear. "See you in the morning, Kate." He walked away from her, not stopping until he had shut the door behind him. Rick had to lean against it, still holding the doorknob, to get his equilibrium back. As he descended towards his office, he couldn't help but think, 'I am _such_ a girl'.


	21. Man on the Prowl

_**Author****'****s ****Note****:** HUGE thanks to Frea O'Scanlin for making me shift into high gear with a sprint this morning._

_**Recap****:** Rick, Kate, and Alexis finished watching old movies and Alexis left the couple alone. After a bit of awkwardness, they ended up getting quite intimate - for a makeout session at least. Rick decided to call an end to the evening, even though Kate wanted a little more. He is still taking things slow, knowing that at any minute she might be tempted to run._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong> **20:** **Man** **on** **the** **Prowl**

Castle got back to his man-cave area downstairs and knew he wouldn't be able to sleep yet. He figured he'd take some time to write and take care of any Black Pawn business he'd left waiting. Lounging in his office chair, he picked up his laptop and woke it from its deep slumber. _Dammit__. __Almost __two-__hundred __emails__._ Most of them were from his fansites, so he ran through those and posted answers on his message boards where he could do so easily. Some of the emails required a more delicate touch which meant they got forwarded to Paula. She handled the stalkers.

There were a few personal notes - from acquaintances, old friends, and even a couple from people he'd met in passing, probably asking him for some kind of donation. He didn't begrudge them, in fact, after some research, if their cause was something legitimate and worthy, he'd happily oblige with a healthy contribution. He wasn't too worried, it would probably take thousands of charities to make a dent in his account. Lately, he'd been feeling a little ashamed of his wealth because of his friends at the 12th. Rick hated to see people that work so hard to make other people safe barely getting by. If only he was Bill Gates rich... he'd pay as many teachers, cops, and fireman as he could. Even a bonus would probably help. As he wasn't quite that well-off, he'd have to settle for doing what he could, where he could.

Rick found himself staring off into space, so he jolted a little bit in his chair and continued perusing what was left in his email account. Down to just a few memos, he saw a few communiques from the movie studio, something from Marvel with images attached (probably art pages for him to approve), and an intriguing message from ABC. The subject line: 'A Unique Opportunity - Please Consider' made him push the mouse pointer over it and click.

His eyes scan over the text revealed as the missive opens. By the time he's finished, his eyes are bulging slightly and a quiet giggle escapes his mouth. They want him to be on their next 'date a millionaire who's hunky and a bachelor' type show. He glances up at the header to confirm, and yes, they sent it to Gina and Paula too. Uh oh. He just knows they're gonna want him to do it. He's been MIA on the playboy scene for months now, (okay, years) and they have no idea what's been going on between him and Kate. Oh, Kate would be livid.

He printed out a copy of the message to show to Alexis and his mother. He might even share the joke with Kate, if he thought he could get by without losing any of his current anatomy. It would totally embarrass Alexis, and if he didn't have this whole Kate thing going on, his mother would have encouraged it. He sent a note to both Gina and Paula explaining that he wasn't about to become embroiled in another high profile relationship.

Rick ended up writing a little over one chapter before his eyes started blinking and clouding over. After one yawn too many, he decided it was time to pack it in. He stumbled into his bedroom, quickly changed, and flopped down on the bed. He was snoring in seconds.

* * *

><p>Kate's inner alarm clock woke her early, as it usually did. She figured since she and Castle were getting closer, she could chance a trip downstairs in her jammies to grab a pre-breakfast snack, maybe an apple or something. She had never been the type of girl that needed makeup just to walk down the hall, she'd been known to run out to grab the paper in sweatpants and a t-shirt just minutes after waking up. But lately, she cared about how she presented herself. She was almost upset that she was getting worked up over a boy, like she had back in middle school. But it was safe, he wouldn't be up yet, of that she was sure.<p>

As she suspected, there were quite a few fresh things in his fridge. Not like hers, hers was full of half-eaten takeout, soggy lettuce, and condiment packets. She grabbed a small bowl and gathered up some grapes and strawberries. Opening the drawers quietly, she pulled out a fork and sat down at the breakfast bar.

The loft was unusually quiet in the mornings. Alexis hadn't gotten up yet she supposed, and Martha was still splitting her time between here and the apartment above her acting school. It was nice to have this time to herself, yet still not be alone. There might be hope for her yet... she imagined when she got into a relationship with Rick that she'd lose herself, but seeing how things were - right in that minute - she could see being able to retain what made her Kate Beckett.

The fruit was light and delicious, perfectly ripe except for a couple of grapes that kinda limped off the vine. She emptied the remains in the trash and put the dish in the sink. She would have washed up completely, but Kate was paranoid that she'd rouse someone that didn't want to be awake.

Tempting fate, she wandered through the living room to peer through the open shelving between it and his office. It always reminded her of a study you might see in an English manor house. Of course, if one were to get close enough to read the spines of the books, the man who inhabits the room would be revealed. Alongside the standard fare, she saw the 'Harry Potter' series, Graphic Novels, Uncle Shelby's ABZ Book, and what Kate assumed were a few of Alexis' old children's books. She spied one of Neil Gaiman's novels and plucked it from the shelf. It's one she'd been wanting to read, but never had the time.

Kate got even bolder as she walked behind Castle's desk to see what he might be working on. She didn't touch anything at first. She knew if she left something out of place in his sacred writing area he'd be wonky for days. However, after seeing a bit of text on a printout, she had to reach for it and investigate further.

Apparently, he was considering going on one of those hideous reality shows. One that set up a rich guy with a bevy of plastic-enhanced barbie dolls._ Why was it that a huge majority of the women were pharmaceutical salespeople?_ Kate couldn't believe her eyes. He'd gotten the email days ago, and since there weren't any other emails laying around, why would he make a hard copy of this one message unless he was thinking about accepting the offer? She couldn't resist swiping the paper off his desk to study it further.

Kate quietly retreated to the guest room to absorb what she'd seen downstairs. Were they at a place where she could demand his undivided attention? She had no idea how things went with him relationship-wise. Beckett hadn't ever had a truly serious romance, but if she'd gotten close, this would be it. She wanted to storm back down there, bust down his bedroom door, and order him to turn the network down flat. For the first time, Kate wanted serious. She wanted exclusive. She wanted no-holes-barred, all the way in, no feet out the door wooing.

She realized she'd been pretending to read the book she brought upstairs with her when she saw it open in her hands. Kate must've been idly turning pages while she mulled over her course of action. She shook herself and pushed the bad thoughts from her mind. Flipping back to page one, she started reading in earnest. Before she knew it, she was hearing the sound of the Castle abode waking up.

* * *

><p>Rick woke up and threw the fluffy burgundy robe over his normal t-shirt and pajama pant ensemble. He puttered out to the kitchen, where he found a solitary bowl and fork in the sink. Kate must've had a snack in the night. Alexis started the coffee maker as usual, for which he was eternally grateful. He just wished she stayed to eat more often, but having added before and after school obligations meant less time at home.<p>

His ass end stuck out as he rummaged through the refrigerator. He kept his kitchen well-stocked, but usually got a little fresh food every day. It looked like Kate had snagged some fruit - good, that went bad fast and he was tempted by other stuff before he got around to nutrition. Rick ended up pulling out the ingredients for waffles, including fresh strawberries and the requisite can of whipped cream.

When Kate finally made it downstairs after showering and putting on jeans and a light sweater, Rick was well into making the Belgian waffles. He had streaks of flour in his hair, and he was squirting whipped cream directly from the can into his mouth. She wanted to smile, she really did, but she just couldn't force it.

"Mohnin Kaht", Rick said through the mouth full of aerated dessert topping. He swallowed and continued, "I'm making waffles with strawberries. Sit down, I'll have yours ready in a jiffy."

"Okay." she replied flatly.

Rick didn't dare turn around. He knew that tone. Something had happened between last night and now, and it wasn't something good. "Sleep well?" _Easy Rick, keep it light and subtle._

"Hmmm. Sure. Mostly."

Well, that wasn't promising. He turned around with her plate, laden with two huge waffles. He reached back to grab a bowl of sliced and lightly sweetened strawberries and plopped them down in front of her, hoping it was just a healthy breakfast that she needed. Rick highly doubted it, but surely it couldn't hurt. He watched as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the folded paper.

"I know I shouldn't have been sticking my nose in, but were you going to tell me about this?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>**'****s** **Note****:** I know! You totally thought Kate was gonna see his murder board, right? Nah, I'm not much into heavy angst. Y'all can just assume he's got it somewhere but has decided to stop looking into it. I won't bring it up in this story. Next up: Hijinx Ensue!_


	22. The Millionaire Waltz

_**Recap****:** Kate was a naughty girl and went snooping around Rick's office. She confronted him with what she thought was an incriminating email while Rick made her a lavish breakfast. Don't worry, there will be retribution and perhaps even some hanky pranky. (yes, I said 'pranky') Until then, a little angst - but not too much._

* * *

><p><em>He watched as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the folded paper.<em>

_"I know I shouldn't have been sticking my nose in, but were you going to tell me about this?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong> **21:** **The** **Millionaire** **Waltz**

Rick was silent for a few seconds, just looking at her quizzically. "This raises so many questions for me, I'm not sure where to start. First of all, you were in my study? Not that it matters, but technically it's next to my bedroom. If I'd known you were out there, I don't know if I could've stayed asleep." He wanted to be cavalier, so he tried using a joking tone. He knew, however, that it fell flat.

"I got up to have a snack and I admit, I was snooping." She had to change her expression to that of slightly ashamed after that admission. "I... I don't know why I went in there. I started out looking at your books, and I kinda migrated into your office."

"Okay, I get the whole book thing. My library is eclectic to say the least, wanting a closer look is understandable. However, why you decided to rummage around on my desk is a tad puzzling."

"I just want to know why you printed this out. I mean... we talked and decided that we can use the term 'dating' for what's happening with us, but then I see this and I just don't know what to think."

Kate's brows were knitted tighter than he'd seen in a long time. What she had done was an intrusion, and although it meant she invested herself in their 'slightly more than partners and friends' thing, he could feel the heat rising up the back of his neck and his fists clench slightly.

"I printed that out to show to my daughter and mother. You know how Alexis is whenever I talk about my love life, and I knew mother would get a good laugh out of it. I actually went through my emails just before I fell asleep last night, so that's why it was sitting out. I sent notes to both Paula and Gina saying I wasn't interested. I guess I should be glad you didn't go through my outbox."

"Oh. Well now I just feel stupid. Can I just say that I was tired and out of it? Although that doesn't explain my indignation just now, does it? Ummm... I'm thinking one of your patented Castle interruptions would be good right now." Her checks flushed hotly and she lowered her head so his eyes weren't burning so incessantly into hers.

"I can't lie - I'm not happy about all this, but the fact that you want us to be a couple is encouraging." He gave a weak smile, then continued. "I'm in this - for good and bad, but I need you to tell me what to do here, Kate. What do you need from me so that you know I'm not going anywhere. There's nobody but you. There hasn't been in forever. I'll keep waiting as long as you tell me there's something to wait for."

* * *

><p>Kate was silent for what seemed like minutes. Then she blurted out, "Are you in love with me, or Nikki?"<p>

"Nikki? She's not real. How on earth could I be in love with her? Besides, she's based on you - why would that be a problem? If I love you, then technically I love her as well."

"I picture you sitting there writing, typing words that come from your imagination. What if you're not seeing the real me? What if you're picturing the person you've drawn in your mind? Or an amalgamation of Nikki and me? I already have my own stupid commitment issues, and wondering about who you're kissing isn't helping." Her face was wet - not streaming tears, just a few errant water tracks that silently traveled downward as she spoke.

"Oh God. You can't really think that I don't see you, the real you. Are you in love with Jameson Rook?" He watched as she shook her head gently to indicate that she wasn't. "Right, well - he's not the guy that's been sitting like an idiot next to your desk for four years. Playing with nesting dolls, spinning wild conspiracy theories, pretending to be busy while you do paperwork, making inappropriate comments. No, that's me - 'Castle' - and _he's_ the person that fell in love with you. I'm kinda hoping that's the guy you're fond of."

She felt his thumbs wiping the dampness from her cheeks as he held her head in his hands. "I'm so sorry." there was a rock sitting where her stomach should be. "I don't know why I didn't ask you sooner. It seems I keep looking for ways to sabotage us. But I don't want to run this time. You make my life better - you make _me_ better."

"I don't make you better. We just fit like puzzle pieces, that's all." He drew her into a warm hug. "I don't know why I'm so happy right now - I should be furious. Every time I felt like wringing your neck I cave instantly. The swingset chat after my signing, that argument in your apartment, this altercation just now. I can't hate you. I don't want to hate you." Rick mumbled the last few words into her hair as he left soundless kisses on the top of her head.

"I don't want to hate you either." Kate pulled her arms tighter around him. "I want to love you. I _do_ love you. I've loved you for a long time, Rick."

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that." He couldn't stop smiling. He wanted to pull away to look at her, to kiss her, but holding her felt like the sweetest thing he'd ever done.

She took the step for him. Kate pulled away and kissed him. She closed her eyes, and felt the last teardrops spill down her face. This wasn't like their makeout sessions, or that stolen undercover kiss. It was the most amazing kiss she'd ever had. No fireworks, no urgent neediness - just a kiss that blotted out everything but the two of them.

Rick finally took a step back. "So, the whole snooping thing? You realize of course, that this means war?" Then he grinned at her evilly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>**'****s** **Note****:** *ominous music* ...to be continued in the next chapter._


	23. Good Company

_**Recap****:** Kate (aka Ms. Snoopy McSnooperson) confronted Rick about the email. Rick got mad, then explained, then asked what she wanted from him. Apparently, Kate was insecure about his feelings - whether they were for her, or an idealized "Nikki" version of her. He allayed her fears, she finally told him she loved him - then Castle declared war. He wants to get payback for her nosiness. Also, they're still a little banged up and bruised from their short-lived abduction, and they're on leave for a few more days._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong> **22:** **Good Company**

_Rick __finally __took __a __step __back__. "__So__, __the __whole __snooping __thing__? __You __realize __of __course__, __that __this __means __war__?" __Then __he __grinned __at __her __evilly__._

"No Détente?"

"I'll need some time to think of an appropriate response. Also, if I do it right away you'll be expecting it. And no, no Détente for you." He left a fleeting kiss on the tip of her nose. "Now eat. I'm gonna go shower. I made that waffle from scratch, so heat it up if you must, but you damn well better eat it."

Kate grabbed a plump strawberry from the bowl and held it in her front teeth. She bit down slowly, knowing Rick was still watching her. She heard his soft mutters as he continued walking away.

* * *

><p>Castle felt slightly naughty undressing with Kate just a few feet away. Especially after the way she teased him with that bite of strawberry. Retribution will come swift and firm - she's asking for it. He turned the handle for the shower while he brushed his teeth.<em> Toothpaste after coffee mouth was just foul.<em>

Rick climbed in and let the rainfall shower head pour over him. Maybe he should turn the hot water down a notch. He was planning to spend the day with Kate, and starting off amped up mightn't be smart. He wasn't mad at her anymore - even though she really had no business going through his things, he _had_ left it out in plain sight. Plus, he really couldn't complain about the resolution. It was gonna be hard to lose this goofy grin.

Kate finished her breakfast and rinsed off her dishes. She should really talk to him about how he likes the dishwasher loaded. She was pretty particular, and would hate to irk him again today by putting the forks the wrong direction. Giggling quietly to herself, she stacked things in the sink and started to make a fresh pot of coffee.

They hadn't even gotten around to discussing plans for the day. She'd only agreed to stay as far as today, so they should find something to do. If they stayed in there was no telling what they'd get up to. Kate remembered seeing an article about some exhibits at the Museum of the Moving Image, but wasn't sure Rick would be up for a trip to Queens. She found her cell by the couch and went to their website. Ah yeah, there were a bunch of Jim Henson things happening - an exhibit, screenings, even some panels. Maybe she'll ask him if he wants to go.

She heard some noise coming from his bedroom, so she took a chance and went back into his office. This time, no sneaking around. "Rick? You out of the shower?"

"Yeah, just about to get dressed. Need something?"

She took a second to process the fact that he was probably naked right on the other side of the door. "Well, 'need', no. Can I talk while you get ready?"

The door cracked open and she saw movement through the small opening. "Sure. I can hear better from my closet if the door's open. No peeking."

Kate had a sneaking suspicion that peeking would have been okay, whether he said so or not. "There's some Jim Henson stuff happening at the Museum of the Moving Image in Queens. Do you feel up to taking the subway out there?"

"Why don't we just call my service? It won't be much quicker, but we can go door-to-door that way. Yeah, that sounds like fun. I haven't been there in quite a while. What kinds of things are going on?"

"There's an exhibit with some memorabilia, and screenings of some of his short films and muppet stuff. Sounds like fun to me if you'd like to go." Kate liked that Rick had opened up this side of her. She hadn't thought about doing frivolous things in forever.

"I think I'd like that very much. Do you need to get anything from your place while we have the car?"

"Nah, not yet. I have another day's worth of clothes and plenty of toiletries. I even have hand cream. I looked at it last night and wondered why I'd pick that up to stay here a couple of days, but apparently I thought I needed it."

Kate could hear him chuckling. "Who knows why you ladies do anything? Not that I'm complaining... your hands are lovely."

"Cut that out, Castle. Why do I even try to make smalltalk with you? Aren't we supposed to be doing stuff like that now? Y'know - 'How was your day, honey?', 'Weather's nice this time of year.'"

The door was pulled open and Rick appeared in the doorway. "Did you just imply you'd be calling me 'honey'?" He pulled her into his arms. His eyes sparkled as they looked into hers.

"There will be no 'honeys' from me. No 'pookies', 'darlings', or 'sugars' either."

"Well, a guy can hope... baby-cakes." By the time he closed his eyes to kiss her, she had turned away with a 'harumph'. He took the opportunity to call the service, so they could have the car by the time they had their things together.

* * *

><p>"Ooooh Kate, Kate!" Rick was almost jumping up and down in the back seat next to her. He had the museum's site open on his phone. "They have an event about the origins of video games. And a stop-motion animation workshop. We're gonna be there all day."<p>

Kate felt so bad about the whole email thing that she knew she'd give in. "I don't mind. As long as we can take a break for lunch? If I remember correctly, there's a burger joint right across the street."

"Of course. I'm glad you're a girl that likes to eat - at least when you manage to actually have a meal."

She knew exactly the kind of girl that didn't eat. They were the game-players. Always ordering a salad or something small - just to impress the guy they're out with. "I've never understood those women. I mean, once you get past the dating stage you either have to give in and eat what you want, or stay with tiny meals forever."

"How long has it been since I told you how much I love you?" Rick swooped down and gave her a quick kiss, then pulled her closer and leaned his head up against hers.

Kate snuggled into the crook of his neck and put her hand on his chest. "Doesn't matter - you can say it as many times as you like."

They stayed that way for the rest of the ride. After arriving at the museum, the day flew by. Rick managed to cajole Kate into attending the stop-motion workshop, where they ended up threatening to pelt each other with clay. Then they wandered through the exhibits and went to a couple of screenings. Time ran away with them, and they totally forgot about lunch, so they had a burger at the place across the street as they left. Rick called his service again and they waited while they shared a huge plate of fries.

* * *

><p>The traffic was much worse on the way home, but neither of them cared. "Are you staying again tonight?" Rick breathed the words against her cheek. Kate nodded in the affirmative, and he smiled brightly. He started kissing her just behind her ear, and felt her shudder. Keeping the smile as he continued, he trailed kisses down her neck and ended at the edge of her neckline. "I could start marking my territory right... here..." he said as he nipped the tender skin under his mouth.<p>

"Don't you dare. If I find so much as a dot there I'll have to retaliate."

"Remember... I'm still holding that whole fight thing over your head. Be careful what you say."

"Ugh. Being a girl sucks. We're too nosy and get jealous easily. I don't think I can even count the number of times I felt the hairs at the back of my neck stand up because I thought I'd have to share you with someone or something else. How stupid was I to not see what that meant?"

"Dunno - about as stupid as I was for allowing my attention to veer away from you any of those times?" He smirked. "You sure you don't need to get anything from your place?"

"You have food?" She watched him nod. "Wine?" Another yes. "A hunky man to keep me company?" This time a smile and a nod. "Nope, I'm good."


	24. If You Can't Beat Them clip 'em

_**Recap****:** After Rick and Kate cleared up the whole email debacle, they went into Queens for the day to visit the Museum of the Moving Image. (That was pretty much it - just a bit of fluff until I could get this chapter written.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong> **23:** **If ****You ****Can****'****t ****Beat ****Them**** (****clip**** '****em****)**

Sunday morning Kate managed to sleep in again. _If __this __is __one __of __the __side __effects __of __being __with __Castle__, __she__'__s __okay __with __it_. The day unfolded like so many had in the recent weeks. She loved how comfortable they were with each other, and how Castle was being so careful not to push her. They vegged out in front of the TV, and later when they made meals, she showed Alexis how to make her mother's caramel popcorn, and in turn, Alexis taught her how to create the perfect hollandaise. Kate finally got home around 10pm and fell into bed, happy and ready to recharge for another week of work.

After she left, Rick started to brainstorm ways to irritate Kate at work without becoming too grating. He had a few ideas, but the one he liked the most would require a few props. He ran out to an office supply store to get what he needed. Plus, he could never have too many Sharpies - he loved Sharpies.

* * *

><p>The Monday morning sun was rising over the city skyline and Kate arose to a sunny yet biting fall day. She stretched and yawned on her walk to the bathroom, all the way thinking how happy and satisfied she was feeling. For the first time in a long time, Kate was anxious to get to work. When she realized that she'd been singing in the shower, a huge grin broke out on her face and she knew it would be a good day.<p>

As she emerged from the elevator and strode towards her desk in the expansive bullpen, she saw some wire sculptures on her desk. They were figures of people made from twisted paper clips. One lying prostrate with a sticker outline 'drawn' around it, and four others were standing around the tiny murder victim. Kate could see that one of the metal detectives was her, since it wore a skirt made of post-it notes - a _very_ short skirt. It was taller than two of the men. She guessed those were Ryan and Esposito. The fourth was taller still, and he was standing right up against her likeness. Of course, she thought, Castle would put the two of them in a compromising position.

Kevin and Javi sauntered over to look at the crime scene being depicted in her workspace. "What's going on here?" Javi asked.

"I'm not quite sure.", she replied. "It's got 'Castle' written all over it. I'm sure he's got some grand scheme going, we'll have to see how this plays out." Kate was sporting a puzzled smirk while answering the two men. She poked at the victim with the tip of her pencil as she tried to figure out what Castle had up his sleeve.

A few minutes later she felt a 'whoosh' of air fly across her desk as he took his seat by her desk. He pushed the requisite and mandated coffee into her hand and settled into a semi-lounging position.

"So, has anything happened yet?", Castle asked as he turned to drape his coat over the back of the chair.

"Um... no, nothing exciting." Kate glanced pointedly at the additions to her desktop, but Castle wasn't acknowledging them at all. "I told Gates we were back, and she nodded. I'm assuming that means we're good to go."

"Alrighty. Are we doing paperwork then?"

Beckett got even more suspicious. Since when did Castle ever hang out when there was paperwork to be done? "A little bit. There are a few witness statements to be taken as well. Do you want to start calling them to see if they have time to come in? If they ask, I give you permission to say you're with the 12th precinct."

"Really? That's awesome. You sure Gates won't get up in your face about that?"

Kate shrugged. "I'm sure she'll be okay with it. Just don't say you're a detective or anything."

She had a tiny smile on her face, but didn't look up at him. Rick thought it was one of the cutest things ever. "My first cup is screaming at me, gotta run to the little writers' room." He walked towards the restroom, then gave a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being watched before ducking into the lounge next to the break room. _Stage __two __commencing__, _he thought wickedly.

* * *

><p>Kate took the opportunity to make a trek to the breakroom. No pastries this morning, so it looks like she'll have to make do with some shortbread cookies from the vending machine. When she got back to her desk she saw Castle, Ryan, and Esposito each holding one of the little wirey 'thems'.<p>

"Oh Castle! You've saved the day again!" Castle said in a faltsetto as he held her likeness up against his. He'd even bent her arms up so they were around his neck.

Javi and Kevin held their own doppelgangers, and they were helping Rick act out the scene as if it were a Temptation Lane episode. "Do mom and dad need to get a room?" Kevin said while bouncing the sculpture along the edge of the desk.

"Ha ha boys. Are you counting that as another time you've saved me, Castle? Because it totally does _not_ count."

"Nah.", he replied. "But I think I'm overdue. It's been a few days now." He winked and set down the metal figures. Castle gathered them up in a pile and starting picking the faux chalk outline off the desk.

"Thanks. I need the room for this _paperwork_." Kate emphasized, hoping he'd get the hint.

"Fine. Give me some; if there's something I can do to help, I will."

"You can take these." She said as she pushed some papers towards him. "They just need some of the blanks filled in. You can do that right? Not just _shooting_ blanks?" She winked. "And make the phone calls. I figured you'd jump on that."

"That was low. Wouldn't you like to find out." He paused. "Okay, forms first, then calls. Maybe I'll know what it's like to be a 'real' detective by the time the day is up."

"You'll learn. This job isn't all hearts and flowers." Kate's voice had the slightest edge of sarcasm as she reminded Castle that there was a mundane side to her profession. "Just don't let me catch you putting any of this boring crap in the books. I don't want to start falling asleep in the tub." She watched as Rick faltered slightly. She wasn't even being overly suggestive, but after the week they'd had, even a hint in that direction made him stop short.

Rick made quick work of the forms, and retreated to the conference room so he could contact the witnesses in a quieter setting. He could see Kate pick up the paper clip he had fashioned in his likeness, look at it, then set it back down in the pile. He smiled broadly as he dialed the first number.

* * *

><p>"I managed to get a few interviews lined up for today. I scribbled the appointment times by their respective names. Didn't write anything for the people I couldn't reach."<p>

"That works. There are a couple that could come in before lunch? That's great! I usually have to push to get them to come in that quickly." Kate responded as she looked over the paper.

"It's the patented Castle charm."

"Of course, why didn't I think of that?" Kate's lips were scrunched together wryly. "You realize at some point that you're gonna lose the whole charm thing, right? People will become immune if you overuse it."

"HA! Never! I'll be making the nurses giggle and blush when Alexis finally banishes me to a nursing home."

"I don't think we'll be able to get a spot for you unless we reserve it now old-timer."

"We? Freudian slip much, Beckett?"

"Shut up, you." Kate smacked him on the shoulder and they both smiled.

* * *

><p>Their first appointment showed up right on time at 10am. She was ushered into the lounge by one of the desk jockeys downstairs, and Kate was given the head's up. She nodded her assent back at the officer. "You helping me with these interviews?"<p>

"Sure. Let me finish setting up the building orders for my Tiny Tower residents and I'll be right there." Rick said, too riveted to look up from his smart phone.

Kate sighed and rolled her eyes. "Of course, I know how pressing that can be." She turned on her heel and made her way towards the lounge. As she entered, she saw more wire figures on the side table. She hoped that the girl she was about to speak with hadn't seen Castle's handiwork. Kate flipped her notepad open and sat down on the couch opposite her. The cushions dipped beside her when Castle finally followed after Kate had greeted the woman.

Her questions consisted of the normal stuff... _what __do __you __remember __about __the __incident_, _what __did __you __hear __or __see_, _can __you __give __me __any __additional __information_, etc. It was better than paperwork, but not by much. She could feel Castle staring at her surreptitiously throughout the appointments and tried not to get distracted. There's more subtext behind it now, and he definitely knows his subtext.

Once they finished the last morning appointment, Beckett turned towards Castle. "Okay, what is going on with the paper clip art?" She stood up to see what the setting was this time.

He'd set up a little desk which another mini-Castle sat behind. There was a line of women standing opposite him, holding little items that looked like books. Another mini-Beckett stood behind him, this time holding her hand up to her forehead as if she were swooning over the author. The ladies lining up for autographs were all in similar poses - he made sure he was surrounded by adoring fangirls.

"You don't think much of yourself, do you?" Kate snarked.

"Hey, I calls 'em as I sees 'em."

"So, does Patterson usually draw that big of a crowd?" She taunted him, then left him standing there - smarting at her dig.

"Ouch." He said as he picked up his sculptures and followed her back out into the bullpen. "You really know how to hurt a guy."

* * *

><p>Lunch was delivered and the team ate in the conference room. "We need to get out of our Chinese food rut." Javier remarked.<p>

"There's a Thai place nearby, I think they deliver too. And there's always pizza. I just order Chinese because it's Beckett's favorite, and we know that keeping her in a good mood is good for all of us." Castle teased her again, and Rysposito gave each other their standard knowing looks.

"It's weird that we haven't gotten a body drop yet." Kate wondered why no calls had come in for her team.

Kevin answered. "We had an open and shut Friday after you left. We're not up in the rotation yet. I saw Karpowski take a case, so I think we're next." He shoved another portion of sesame chicken into his mouth.

Beckett loved these quiet days. Whenever they had a chance to unwind together over a hot meal, she felt like she had a family. "So, what's the deal with you and Lanie, Espo?" Kate asked the detective.

Javier nearly spit out his soda. "You _had_ to ask just as I took a drink didn't you? Rude _and_ rude chica."

"You're avoiding the question." Castle said in a sing-song voice.

"None of your stinkin' business. What's the deal with _you_ two, huh? Lanie called me last week to see if I could do some recon on you guys. So far I don't see a whole lot that's different, although the little stick figures are new." Esposito gestured out towards Beckett's desk as he questioned them.

"Yeah. I'm not sure what the plan is with those either. I don't think we've seen the last of them." Kate gave Castle a pointed look, prodding him for more information.

Castle shrugged. "Who knows? It's not like _I__'__m_ setting those up."

"Sure you're not.", said Kevin. "Although the fact that you're not taking credit is suspicious."

Javier nodded along with his partner, and continued eating.

"I can't help it if you're just naturally suspicious Mr. Detective-guy. Maybe it's good we don't have a case, I think you two are off your game."

Castle was immediately pelted with soy sauce packets. Their laughter carried out into the main room and the rest of the bullpen was left wondering what could possibly be so funny.

* * *

><p>While they cleaned up the remnants of their lunch, Rick leaned in close and asked Kate, "Are we doing dinner tonight?"<p>

"Yeah, I could go for dinner. How many more appointments do we have left?", She answered in hushed tones.

"I think there are three set up for the afternoon, I could try calling the remaining witnesses if you'd like."

"Probably a good idea. Although this is the most productive day I've had in a while. I may have to drag you in to help with paperwork more often."

He groaned. "Ugh. Really? I knew I should have been less efficient."

The rest of their day ticked by slowly, as Kate thought about spending the evening with Rick. He kept eyeing her with what she would term 'shifty looks'. She couldn't help but wonder what silliness he was planning. _No __more __paperclip __people__ - __what __is __that __man __up __to__?_


	25. Teo Torriatte

_**Author's Note: **A HUGE thanks to **Docnerd89** __for helping me with this (and the last) chapter. You're awesome! This chapter is a little shorter than usual. I'm making Ryan and Espo suffer a little._

_**Recap****:** It was their first day back at work after getting a bit dinged up and having a lazy weekend together. Kate started a fight which was quickly resolved, but Castle planned to tease her as retribution. He began setting little paper clip sculpture dioramas up around the station, but he did nothing Monday afternoon. They discussed having dinner together._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong> **24: ****Teo** **Torriatte** **(****Let** **Us** **Cling** **Together****)**

"Okay guys, I think it's time to hit the road." Kate told her team.

"You guys up for a couple of drinks at my place? And by 'my place', I mean The Old Haunt." Rick asked.

Ryan and Esposito shared a look and then looked back to Castle. "Sure bro. Honey Milk will want to get his girl though." Javi answered with a sly smile aimed at his partner.

"Speaking of which - is it okay if we ask Lanie to join us? I'm never sure if you two are talking or not." Kate directed her question at Esposito, Lanie's ex.

"I don't mind you inviting her as long as she's okay with it. We worked some things out. No punches will be thrown."

"I'll go pick her up from the morgue then. Meet you there, Castle?"

"Sure. That'll give me time to pick up some groceries. Alexis complained that there wasn't enough fresh fruit in the house. I told her there was whipped cream and bacon, but that just wasn't enough for her." Rick had a twinkle in his eye while he talked about his daughter. "An hour from now seem about right?"

Kevin said, "Yeah, I'll call Jenny now. Javi can go home and put on aftershave for Lanie." Virtual daggers flew from Espo's eyes towards Ryan as they gathered their coats and made their way out of the precinct.

* * *

><p>As soon as they cleared the doors, Castle beat his old land speed record in getting to his car. Kate's 'old guy' teases were going to ring a little too true if he didn't get in better shape, he thought as he breathed a little too heavily.<p>

He pulled out of the garage and made a beeline for FAO Schwartz. Rick thought his acting skills were definitely getting better. Fresh fruit... HA! Like he'd buy that stuff anyway. That's all Alexis.

He made a beeline for the Barbie section, hoping they had the items he'd need for his grand finale. He found the items he needed in record time, paid, then left hoping to get everything set up before the rest of the gang arrived at the bar.

Castle retreated to his office for a little modification to the items he'd purchased. He pulled the 'Police Officer' Barbie from the box. He was glad they had a model with dark hair. He unbuttoned her shirt, not too far down, (even he wasn't _that_ pervy), then he replaced the serviceable shoes with the dark high-heeled boots he got in a fashion accessory collection.

He pulled out the 'Sweet Talking Ken' doll and recorded a few sentences for the doll to spout. Then he found one of his new sharpies and quickly darkened the doll's hair. He dressed it in clothes that looked closer to his own wardrobe - the jeans / t-shirt combo just wasn't him.

Then he opened the playset box, and took all three items upstairs to arrange in their regular booth. He stopped for a second as he realized he was essentially playing with dolls. Like, actual girlie dolls. Hell, Alexis had never played with Barbies as much as he was doing now. Rick shuddered ever so slightly, then returned to his arrangement.

Brian watched as Rick messed around with the toys. "Hey you - don't you have drinks to serve?", he shot at the bartender with a laugh in his voice.

"I hear ya boss. She's gonna kill you y'know." He walked back behind the bar and shook his head.

He _definitely_ knew. Rick put the finishing touches on his masterpiece, and sauntered over to the bar. "Brian? I need two beers - yesterday." The younger man pulled one beer and put it in front of Castle, and as it was downed, he repeated the action. Rick chugged both pints, and then released a huge belch. The manly noise hopefully erased any hint of femininity still clinging to his person.

* * *

><p>He heard the boys and Jenny enter the bar as he was getting a scotch, and he turned towards the door. Pointing at the booth, Rick indicated that they should head over, and he'd meet them there. As he took a sip, he smiled against the rim of the tumbler. Laughter rang out, and Castle knew they'd reached the table.<p>

Laid out in all it's glory was a scene Rick had played out in his mind many times. The two dolls were perched on a pink single bed - complete with canopy. The doll meant to represent Castle was laying prone, and the police woman, looking very much like his dream Kate, sat on his lap as she held his hands down against the bed. He was glad that the female doll had articulating joints, since it meant he could put her on her knees, her legs straddling his - it was like seeing a fantasy brought to life.

Rick watched as Jenny blushed and Rysposito laughed until tears ran down their faces. "Dude! She is totally gonna kill you when she sees this.", Kevin sputtered.

"Well, let's hope she left her piece at home." The three men sat at the bar, all of them afraid to be sitting at the table when Kate arrived - and Jenny excused herself and went to the ladies' room. A few minutes later, Kevin's wife joined the men, picked up the drink her husband had gotten for her, and watched as Kate and Lanie walked in.

They were deep in conversation, smiling at some comment one of them just made. Rick faced away from the two women, so Javier took the bullet for him and gestured towards their booth. Lanie flashed a questioning look at Esposito, and he winked back at her. The M.E. pressed her lips together as if to say 'you're crazy'.

Kate walked towards the table and as she saw the scene unfold in front of her. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and she wasn't sure whether to act on her embarrassment or her anger towards the man responsible.

Lanie's shoulders were shaking and tears began to form as the woman held back her laughter. She coughed and said in a strangled voice, "Y'all should be ashamed of yourselves. This is just vulgar." When she finished her admonishment she couldn't keep from laughing out loud. "I'm sorry honey," she turned to Kate. "I know it's embarrassing, but it's also kind of adorable."

"Castle? A word please... alone?"

Rick's shoulders slumped as he sighed, then got up and walked with her to his office. He heard Javi and Kevin muttering their condolences as they gave each other fist bumps. Jenny and Lanie were giggling uncontrollably.

He shut the door behind them, and she immediately turned towards him. "What is that all about?" Kate pointed up towards the bar and glared at him.

"I dunno, Kate. What was that whole 'going through my desk' thing all about?"

"Oh... I see how it is. I do something completely private, and you respond with an incredibly public puppet show." Kate was already beginning to soften, but she kept a stern face - she wanted to make him suffer a little.

"You know they don't think it means anything. It's not like they don't know I think about you like that all the time." Rick took another sip of his drink and glanced nervously over the rim of the glass.

Kate shook her head. "Whatever. We should get back up there before they start speculating."

Rick followed her up the stairs. He wasn't sure what to make of her; she didn't seem to be appreciating his prank. He knew he was taking a risk by getting back at her in front of their friends, but like most other things he did, he jumped in before thinking it completely through.

As they arrived on the main floor, they could hear Kevin and Javier's voices.

"Oh Castle! Take me now! Interrogate me!" Kevin said in a silly falsetto.

Esposito pressed the button on the back of the male doll and he said, "You find me ruggedly handsome." in Castle's voice. All four of their friends laughed at the seemingly apt response.

Kate and Rick stood at the booth, and watched as their arrival forced the two men to slowly halt their re-enactment. Javier was holding the Castle doll against the Kate doll, which Kevin was controlling. They put Kate's arms up around Castle's neck and they were rubbing the two dolls together suggestively. As they realized Beckett was staring daggers at them, Espo started to release his figurine. He let go, but he had pressed the button again, so they heard Rick say, "Next time, without the tiger, eh?"


	26. Dear Friends

_**Recap**: Castle finished out his payback prank by leaving a risque barbie diorama on their regular table at The Old Haunt. Beckett was angry - then realized she brought it on herself... kinda. Rick and Kate returned from a chat in his office to find Rysposito acting out playlets with the dolls. The 'Rick' doll repeated back phrases he had recorded, and the last thing it said was, "Next time, without the tiger, eh?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong> **25:** **Dear ****Friends**

Castle and Beckett stood outside the booth, looking at Kevin and Javier as their enthusiasm turned into embarrassment. "Dudes. Not cool." Castle admonished the boys as they put the dolls in a very innocent arrangement on the table. Beckett made sure to express her displeasure as well, giving her patented 'look'.

"Right. Sorry boss." At least Kevin had the good sense to look ashamed.

Lanie stood up from the table and grabbed Kate by the elbow. "I think I need a few words with my girl. Y'all excuse us, right?" She ushered her friend to the end of the bar that was shrouded by darkness.

"Okay, spill. I know about the tiger, but what's the deal with 'next time'? When was the _last __time_?"

Kate glanced back at the table, Lanie still grasping the sleeve of her shirt. Castle shrugged as if to say 'sorry, forgot that wasn't public knowledge'.

"Well, we've been flirting a lot more over the past few months." Kate hesitated, then decided to tell her best friend everything. "Actually, it's mostly me. _I__'__ve_ been flirting a lot more. The night we finished up the smuggling case we had a conversation about being 'hitched' together. He started it, but I finished it by telling him that next time, we should try some handcuffs without the tiger. I was afraid that I was encouraging him too much, but things have gotten a little better since then."

"Better? What exactly does 'better' mean?"

"Well, we've been spending more time together. He's trying to get me to have more fun, and I'm enjoying myself. I've been working through my issues with Dr. Burke, and Castle's suggestions are coming at just the right time." Kate sighed softly, then continued. "He took me mini-golfing, and then we had dinner together. Nothing new there, we eat together all the time. But that night I got brave and invited him up to my apartment for a beer."

Lanie leaned in, waiting for the bombshell. She hoped there _was_ a bombshell.

"Of course, he said yes. No surprise there. And for once I had a few beers in the fridge. We ended up talking and drank a little more than we realized, and I kinda... um, played with his hand."

"Holy shit, woman! You touched him! Way to take it to the next level." Lanie looked playfully disgusted. "Sheesh, that's it?"

"No, that's not _it_. If you'd wait till I'm done, maybe you wouldn't need to be so snarky."

"Okay, no jumping to conclusions. Got it. Go on."

"Anyway, the next day is when I talked to you about my dream, which I totally regret now." Kate smiled as she teased Lanie. "I believe you told me he was 'hot as balls' and encouraged me to go to his place that night. He asked me over because Alexis needed a woman's ear."

"Yup. I remember that. But nothing happened that night, right? Alexis was there with you."

"For part of the night, yeah. Rick made a fort and we camped out in the living room. Alexis and I had a nice chat. I think I helped her a little. Boy stuff - Castle had no idea how to handle it." Kate was still thinking as she talked, trying to find the perfect way to confess everything. "Well, after that, Alexis left us alone. He asked me to stay over..." She saw Lanie about to jump in, "before you start, it wasn't like that. There were no overtures, we were just hanging out. He didn't want me to go back out that late. I mean, it wasn't weird - I'd stayed with him after I lost my apartment."

Lanie nodded, on the edge of the barstool - literally.

"I told him I'd stay, and we talked. We had a little wine, but it was just enough to make us both sleepy. So we sacked out under the tent. I ended up having another dream about him, kinda, I was reminiscing about one of my first boyfriends, but I'm sure it had a lot to do with him." Kate could feel a little heat rising in her cheeks, but she was already far enough in so that she had to continue. "I woke up, and we were holding hands. Total hand sex. It was... disconcerting. Before I had a chance to do anything about it, he woke up too. And we had a... a moment."

There was a distinct pause in their conversation. Like Kate wasn't sure how to continue. "I'm not judging. Talk to me if you want to, honey." Lanie said, reassuring Beckett.

"I want to - it's just weird to be talking about our relationship out loud." Kate took a deep breath, then continued. "We were just laying there, holding hands, and we agreed that it was nice. It's stupid I know, but it really _was_ nice. Then he asked if he could kiss me, and I said yes." This time the blush came back full force.

* * *

><p>Castle took a seat at the booth while Kate and Lanie had their chat. "So, did I go over the line? On a scale from one to gunshot wound, where am I?"<p>

"I dunno man, but if you're in the deep end, we're sinking with you." Espo commiserated with the writer, knowing they were all probably in trouble.

Jenny piped up, "Rick - it's okay if I call you Rick, right?" The author nodded his approval. "Well, Rick, knowing what I know about you two, she won't stay mad at you for long. She _totally_ has a thing for you. Kevin sees it, and if he sees it, everyone does."

"Why did I marry you again?" Kevin asked. "That sounds a little like you're calling me dense."

"I am calling you dense, honey. But I still love you."

"Okay, get a room." Castle interrupted after Kevin leaned over to give his wife a kiss. "I can see you two are still in the honeymoon phase. Let's get back to me since I'm the one in trouble here. Do you think those two are plotting something?"

"Lanie can be devious, man. Trust me, I know." Javier assured him. "I wouldn't put anything past them."

Jenny looked intently at the pair at the bar. "I don't know, they don't _look_ like they're planning anything. It just looks like they're talking. Serious stuff maybe, but I don't see anything mischievous happening. I could go over there, but I don't think I'd find anything out."

"It's okay honey, Castle already set whatever's happening in motion. I'm sure it's a done deal. I just hope they're not planning something for Javi and me. I'm gonna be looking over my shoulder for a few days."

"Dude, what do you not understand about _me_ being in trouble here. She won't cause either of you two physical harm. I'm not so sure she'll spare me."

"For a guy that writes about New York's gritty underbelly you're a real dumbass. She won't hurt you. She digs you. In fact, you're _both_ dumb if you don't get what's happening between you." Esposito looked truly disgusted. "I screwed up my thing with Lanie, I'll be pissed as hell if you two don't get it together."

Castle knew his friend was right. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I wish you two could work things out. I know there's a lot going on between Beckett and me. Hell, you guys know how I feel about her. Or at least you suspect. But I gotta stop all - this - juvenile stuff." He swept his hands over the toys on the table. "Once I get started I have a hard time reigning it in."

"S'okay bro, it's part of your charm."

* * *

><p>"So you kissed then?" Lanie asked.<p>

"Yeah, we kissed. It wasn't steamy or anything, it was sweet. But afterwards we kinda let it go. We were back to being professional the next day."

"That's a little unexpected. After four years of foreplay, I assumed you guys would be all over each other."

"Umm. I may not have told you everything that's happened between us. Do you remember when Castle and I had to find Ryan and Javi during the whole Lockwood thing?" Lanie nodded. "There was this guy that we had to get past, and Castle had an idea to distract him by acting drunk. So I was leaning against him, and I could see that this huge guy wasn't buying it. I reached for my gun but Castle stopped me."

"It would have been rash of me to use force to get past him, but I didn't know what else to do. I'm glad Rick thinks fast, because he grabbed me - and the next thing I know, he was kissing me. Like, a real kiss. I pulled away, but I realized he was using it as a distraction, so I kissed him again. I kept an eye on the guard, but it was a real kiss."

Lanie looked stunned. "You're telling me that you and writer-boy got a little hot and steamy that long ago and you hid it from me?"

"I think I hid it from myself too, I didn't know what to do about it. Anyway, that was our first real kiss. I wouldn't say we were 'all over each other' as you so lovingly put it, but it definitely released some of the tension. Besides, we were still sleepy that night at his loft. Not sure either of us were thinking straight."

"It sounds like you two are starting a real relationship. Hmph. I never thought about you two like that. I just assumed you'd fall into bed together."

"Yeah, me too. But it's not like that. When he was trying to keep me conscious at Montgomery's funeral, he told me he loved me. Things changed after that. I distanced myself from everyone, you included, and I'm sorry about that. I had to. My mind was all mixed up. I managed to mess things up pretty good though. I'm sure he's still a little mad at me for last summer." Kate wrung her hands together. "We've smoothed things out a little, but there's still a long way to go."

"How far exactly? You still not talking about that night?"

Kate mentally kicked herself. "Oh no, no... we're past that. We've been out a few times - I guess they were dates, but we never put a strict label on them. And we've gotten further than that little kiss at his place."

"I see how it is. I'm your best friend when you're pissed off, but now you're leaving me out of all the dirt? Girl, you better keep me in the loop from now on." Lanie teased.

"Well, if I understood it myself I'm sure I'd be telling you more too. I got myself into a little trouble, which is what this whole prank thing is about. I found some stupid email on his desk and blew up at him. It turned out to be nothing, but I shouldn't have been poking around in his things. So he's getting back at me. I don't even think he knows that he leaked a secret when he recorded that stuff on the doll."

Lanie stood up and put her arm around Kate, pulling her off the stool. She guided her back towards their friends. "Well, it sounds like you have some things to talk about. I'll get these clowns to leave you guys alone."

* * *

><p>Lanie managed to hustle the group out, the look on her face conveying that it was a good time to leave. Kate slid into the booth, facing Castle.<p>

"I think we're even now, Castle. Truce?"

"Definitely truce time. I may have been over the line, and I'm sorry. I didn't realize how embarrassing it would be until it was too late."

"It's okay, I forgive you." She reached over to put her hand over his. "You know, you've really changed since you started shadowing me. I can see it. You wear your hair differently, it doesn't hang down in your face anymore. And there's never any stubble. You've even filled out a little." Kate smiled, knowing he was a little sensitive about being a bit out of shape.

"Hey! I've been working out again. I gotta keep up with you. I'm no spring chicken anymore."

"You're fine. Still fairly handsome. I could still get into you. But you're no Jason Bateman."

"I was serious, that totally got me out of a ticket once."

Beckett laughed. "C'mon loverboy, let's go. You still owe me dinner."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Again, my humble thanks to Docnerd89 for her encouragement, support, and excellent skills in fixing my many mistakes. ;-)_


	27. It's Late

_**Recap****:** Rick got into a bit of trouble with his doll prank, but ultimately Kate forgave him. Kate and Lanie caught up, and now Lanie is up to date with the 'Caskett' relationship. Now, our intrepid couple are leaving the bar and going to dinner._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong> **26:** **It****'****s** **Late**

Kate grabbed Castle's hand and pulled him out of their booth. "So where're you taking me?" He didn't have time to say anything about their quick stay at their table. His head was spinning with how fast Kate sprung up.

Rick quickly told the guys and Lanie that they should stay - that for them, everything is always on the house at his place. He turned to Kate as she pulled him away. "We're not dressed for anything fancy - feel like a Mac n' Cheese pie from Krunch?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Don't they deliver?" She lifted her other hand so she could run her fingers along the buttons on his shirt. For good measure, Kate slid her fingertips underneath the placket and felt his heart race.

"They do. I um... have the site bookmarked on my phone. Should I order now?" Castle glanced over her shoulder to see Brian wink at him as they reached the door.

"Go ahead. Your place or mine?" Kate watched as Castle's eyes glazed over. She couldn't help the teasing grin that appeared on her lips.

Castle was galvanized by her expression and left her side briefly. "Yours.", he called back to her as he pulled a bottle of wine from behind the bar. He barely took notice of the color and variety, just enough to make sure it would go with dinner, before he ran back to Kate. "Yours, let's go to your place." Slightly breathless, he handed her the wine and placed the order while she hailed a cab.

They'd barely tumbled into the back seat before Kate was up against him, almost in his lap. Castle could feel her breath on his neck as she pressed kisses into the cool flesh there. He gave the driver her address before shuddering and sitting back.

"Kate." He wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her into his side. "Kate. I didn't see you drink anything when you were at the bar with Lanie. What's gotten in to you?" He didn't even take a breath before he continued. "Not that I'm complaining - this is awfully nice."

"I'm not even buzzed, Writer-boy. Talking to Lanie and going over what's been happening between us kinda crystallized things. She has a way of encouraging me without even pushing. Plus, I saw that Javi got a little mad at you, I'm guessing he's frustrated that you'll mess things up like he and Lanie did?"

"Yeah, he said I was being a dumbass. Jenny called me out too, in that kinda shy way she has about her." Rick was finding it harder and harder to concentrate as Beckett continued to tease the buttons on his shirt and nuzzle his neck.

"They all see it, we both _know_ it, I guess I'm just tired of being so damn stubborn. I want you, Rick." She sighed against his neck.

* * *

><p>Rick's mind was reeling. Holy crap. Did that mean what he think it meant? He urged her head up so he could look at her. "You... you want me? Like - as in - tonight I may see you naked - want me?"<p>

"No, as in tonight you _will_ see me naked - want you."

"Shit. This isn't really how I imagined it, but again... not complaining." He grinned and cupped the side of her face with his free hand. He realized he'd been tracing the path of her bra strap with the hand on her back. "I love you, y'know."

"Me too, you." She leaned the rest of the way toward him and pulled his lower lip into her mouth. She let go long enough to speak again. "It's like the floodgates opened and all the pent up need for you is rushing out. I didn't think it would go down like this either, but let's just go with it, and do the slow and steady thing later?"

"Sounds like a plan." Rick teased at her mouth with his tongue, tracing along the crease until she parted her lips. They deepened the kiss, their tongues battling for supremacy. They'd kissed a lot in the last week, but this was different. This kiss had more purpose. It was saying much more than 'I want to kiss you.'

"God, Rick. You're amazing. Why didn't I see you sooner? I mean, the real you. I've wasted so much time..."

Rick chuckled. "It's okay. I don't exactly advertise the fact that I'm not really a famously handsome playboy. I'm just a guy. Not nearly as recognized as I want to be, not nearly as awesome as I think I am. I'm a guy, who happens to be changed because he loves a wonderful woman completely - with all his heart."

While he spoke, they pulled apart. Just enough to look into each other's eyes. He saw such intensity, such love in her look - amazingly different from any other gaze he'd seen before. Rick knew Kate had made her decision. He moved back in and brushed his lips against hers. "I think we should stop this for now. Unless you want to give our driver a show." he whispered, breathy against her cheek.

"If we must." Kate smiled at him, then took his arm and curled up against him.

They sat there, fingers laced together, sides pressed against each other - until the cab arrived at her building. The cabbie winked in the rearview mirror as he told Rick their total. As per Castle's usual, he gave the man almost double the fare. "Thanks sir. Take care of her. Not that I heard anything, but she sounds pretty special."

"She is. Very much so."

Castle shut the door and joined Kate inside, by the elevator. She'd gone from hellcat to a languid shyness that Rick found just as enticing. He reached out and pressed the 'up' button a few more times.

"It won't come any faster that way." Kate teased.

"You're telling me." Rick replied, laced with an overabundance of double entendre.

* * *

><p>The doors finally slid open, and she took his hand as they entered and pressed the button for her floor. He gathered her into his arms, crossing Kate's in front of her body while he stood behind her. Rick spread tender butterfly kisses along the tendons in her neck, moving the wispy hairs at her nape with his breath.<p>

Kate sighed. It felt like an eternity before the elevator bounced to a halt. She pulled her keys from her bag and opened the door. Silently, she took his hand again and walking backwards, pulled him towards the bedroom.

Rick felt like he was in a trance as they stared at each other. The walk across her apartment wasn't hurried. They both knew this would be a night they needed to remember. Whatever and however things happened next, the gravity of their actions seemed deliciously heavy.

She slowed when they made it across the threshold, but continued to pull him closer. "I know we said slow and steady would come later, but I've cooled off enough to give it a shot tonight - if that's what you want too."

"Can't think of anything I want more." Rick kissed her again. "Let's wait for the pizza, then I can give you my full attention. I can be pretty attentive when I try. Not that I'm bragging or anything."

"I don't doubt it." Kate pushed him lightly against the doorjamb. "I can't wait to be attended to."

Rick heard himself groan softly. "That pizza guy better get here quick."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks again to my wonderful friend, Docnerd89 for being my second pair of eyes! I'm thinking one more chapter, then Docnerd89 and I will be collaborating on a new story. I can't wait!<em>


	28. My Baby Does Me

_**Recap****:** Rick and Kate are waiting anxiously for their pizza. That's pretty much it. Oh wait... yeah, they're totally gonna do it. ;-)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong> **27:** **My** **Baby** **Does** **Me**

They were making out against the doorjamb of Kate's bedroom. Rick deliberately kept them there so they'd be slightly uncomfortable - not tempted to go further than kissing for now. When the pizza guy arrived, he pulled himself away to answer the door.

"Hey. That'll be twenty-seven seventy..."

The young man didn't have time to finish talking before Castle had pressed a fifty into his hand. He grabbed the pizza, said a quick 'thanks' and shut the door. He refrained from actually throwing the food into the kitchen, since damaging a Krunch pizza would be blasphemous, and instead, placed it not-so-delicately on the island counter.

Sauntering back to where Kate was seemingly holding up the door frame, he tried to look nonchalant. "So... where were we?"

"I believe we were in a not-so-comfortable place. Personally, I wouldn't mind moving into the bedroom further."

"You don't have to ask me twice. Or even once really, I'm there with bells..."

Kate grabbed him when he got close enough and stifled his words with her mouth. "Enough already, writer-boy. I love how you use words, but I don't think we need them right now.", she mumbled without removing her lips from his. "Why don't you wear ties? It would be totally sexy to grab your tie and pull you to the bed."

"Holy cheesus, Kate." Rick pulled away a couple of inches to look down at her. "How on earth did we keep our hands off each other before?"

Kate looked at him for a second before answering. "Ummm... I believe it had something to do with me not letting you, and also having a gun."

"Oh right, that whole thing." He slowly moved his head back down to trace the part in her lips with the tip of his tongue while continuing to kiss her senseless.

While walking backwards, Kate led them towards the bed. She was so engrossed that she overshot and bumped into her side table. The crash of her bedside lamp caused a slight pause, the pair taking a second to glance down at the carnage.

"I'm sorry, I'll buy you ten new lamps." Rick apologised and pulled her close again.

They fell down onto the mattress, and Castle bumped his elbow on the headboard. There was a sharp intake of breath, but he refused to pause again. He then landed on her, eliciting a soft 'oof'. Rolling to the side, he reached to put his hand behind her neck, but ended up shoving his finger into the sensitive skin over her clavicle.

"Oh no. That is gonna bruise." He moaned. "We've really got to get this together - you're not going to be impressed with my bedroom skills at this rate."

"Let's worry about that later, okay?" Kate put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him firmly. "So far, this is shaping up to be just like our entire relationship has been. A little messy, and taking entirely too long."

With one final chuckle, Rick relaxed, and showed her exactly what the words 'bedroom skills' meant.

* * *

><p>Finally sated after going through several pages from Rick's repertoire, they climbed under the covers.<p>

"Hang on, I'll be right back."

Kate unabashedly stared at his nude backside as he walked back out into the living room. With a sigh, she flopped back down onto her pillow.

He returned with two heaping slices of pizza on a plate, and his cellphone. "Here, I nuked it, but it's still not exactly hot. And I have to shoot a text to Alexis. I haven't spoken with her since this morning, and I want to check in."

"Just another reason why I love you. You're such a good dad. She's almost an adult, but you take the time to stay close without smothering her... for the most part." She smiled and took a bite of pizza. "Mmm. Dis ish good. Weely good afteh shex food."

Rick finished typing and set down his phone, then grabbed his food and turned towards her. "Oh man, I got you good. There's already a bruise on your collarbone."

"I hate you a little right now, Castle. After years of watching you be all Mr. Smooth-guy, _now_ you decide to get clumsy."

"I heat up dinner for you, and that's the thanks I get? I seem to remember quite a bit of time after the clumsiness that you weren't complaining about."

Kate blushed. "Okay, if I admit to enjoying myself, and forgive you for 'marking your territory', can we go to sleep now? I still have to go to work in the morning. And that means you get kicked out."

"I can't stay and rearrange your furniture? Maybe sign all your Patterson books?"

"Ugh. No, I can live without either of those things. And don't get crumbs in my bed. You know the saying 'I wouldn't kick him out of my bed for eating crackers'?" She watched as he nodded. "Yeah, I don't believe in it."

"Dude, that is just wrong."

"And don't call me dude."

"If you keep away from calling me 'kitten', I'll refrain from using 'dude' - deal?"

"Deal." Kate reached out to shake his hand jokingly, and Rick took the opportunity to kiss her palm.

"Mmmm stop it. I wanna eat my pizza and then go to sleep. No more kissing."

"Okay, dinner then sleep - but trust me, there _will_ be kissing in the morning."

* * *

><p>He followed through on his promise, but Kate stuck to her guns and stopped things before they got too heavy. "I'm showering now - join me if you like, but I'm <em>just<em> _showering_. No funny business."

"Eh, I'll wait until we can make our own steam." Rick heard her facepalm as he spoke the hokey sentence.

"Yeah, whatever." Kate called out over the sound of the running water. "Just be ready to go when I am. I don't want to be late. Not that I don't trust you alone in my apartment, but yeah, I don't."

"Will you call me if you get a body drop?"

"Of course. Don't expect anything to change at work - well, at _my_ work. Do all the fantasizing you want in your office.", Kate couldn't help but tease him.

"Kaaate... Don't tell me to think about you while I write - now it won't be as fun, you know that."

"That's my aim, Castle. Irritate you as much as you irritate me."

"It's my work too y'know. Partners, remember? Oooh! Now there's a whole new layer to that word. 'Partners'. I like it." He heard the water stop running and saw Kate's hand on the door. She stepped halfway out while wrapped in a huge fuzzy towel.

"Yeah, I like it too." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went back to getting ready.

When she came out to get dressed, he was back in his clothes and picking up the remnants of her table lamp. "I'm tempted to smash the other one so I can just buy you a matching set."

"Of course you'd want to do that." Kate replied. She was throwing clothes out of the closet and onto her bed as she talked to him. "What do you think? The pumps or the boots today?" She was holding a pair of red spike-heeled pumps in one hand, and some equally stilted brown boots in the other.

Trying to avoid picturing her wearing either pair, he looked at the high-necked shirt and chocolate-colored slacks she'd tossed out of the closet. "Nice shirt. Hoping to cover something?" Rick barely paused before continuing. "I'd go with the boots. At least I know not to wear my burgundy shirt today. Don't want anybody to think we coordinated our outfits."

"Oh the horror." Kate countered. "But seriously, can we keep this on the back burner at work? I know they'll figure it out, but I'd rather let it come out naturally than make a big fussy announcement."

"Works for me. Not that it's anybody's business but ours... and Lanie's. She'll pester both of us until we come clean."

Kate pondered his statement, and replied, "I'll probably just give her a call on my way in. Better that way. Otherwise she'll make a big deal out of it."

Rick nodded. "I can make you some toast or something... unless you need help picking out your underwear."

"I think I can manage the underwear thing. You can make me some toast if you feel like it though."

"Done and done. I'll start a pot of coffee, then I'll head out. I usually don't get to do the walk of shame in my own house. Maybe they'll still be asleep?" He made his way to the kitchen, stubbing his toe on the bedroom door. "Crap! Seriously? Again with the clumsiness? What did I do to deserve that?"

For the first time in a long time, Kate laughed loudly. Rick thought about how thrilled it made him that he could help her to feel that way again.

* * *

><p>After seeing Alexis in his living room and being met with mock-admonishment, he quickly ducked into his bedroom to shower and change. He felt like writing - after a good day with Kate he always felt like writing.<p>

Halfway through his second chapter, his phone rang. 'I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine' sounded out. He chuckled, wondering when Kate had time last night to change the ringtone he used for her calls.

"Yeeeessss Detective Beckett?"

"Got a body. Ready to face the day with a new case, Partner?"

"Yep, lemme grab a post-it to write down the address."

Kate hung up and gathered her things, throwing on her leather jacket. "You two ready? Or do you need time to powder your noses?" She called out to Ryan and Esposito.

"Ha ha, boss-lady." Esposito said, emphasizing his fake laugh. "What's got you in such a good mood today? I think I even heard you humming earlier."

"Nothing much. It's just a good day." Kate smiled as she turned towards the elevator. She got in and held the doors for the lagging detectives. "Hurry up. Body's getting colder as we speak guys."

Kevin turned to his partner. "I thought you said she was in a _good_ mood, man."

Rick grabbed his note with the crime scene information and flagged down a cab at the curb downstairs. During the ride, he stared out the window dreamily. She was all he could think about, and knowing he'd be seeing her in a few minutes put a smile on his face. The taxi arrived at the address she'd given him, so he paid the driver and got out. He realized that he'd forgotten to stop for coffees, and almost backtracked - until he saw her.

Kate heard the car door shut, and turned around. She held up two coffee cups. They exchanged a look that shouted love. Lanie saw that they were both radiating warmth and a magnetic pull towards each other. They shared an afterglow that could only mean they'd finally found their way to each other. She muttered, "Now that's what I'm talking about."

* * *

><p><em>Well, that's the end - I hope you enjoyed it. Reading it through before writing this last chapter I have to admit - I was seriously rusty when I started this project. I think with practice and the invaluable help I got from Docnerd89 it turned out not half-bad. I'm eagerly awaiting the start of our new project together, so keep an eye out for it. And if you're not reading her story, "The Prophet", do so. She's very talented.<em>

_Again, thanks to everybody who read and / or enjoyed my little story. It felt good to write again._


End file.
